Del amor al odio
by KomihnNaty
Summary: La historia de cómo Jack y Salazar se conocieron, hubo una atracción inmediata y luego terminaron con el odio infinito. Es una historia gay, ya que el shipeo con estos dos anda fuerte en algunas zonas de Internet y también me conquistó. El fic empieza antes de la batalla que vemos en la quinta película y culmina con la maldición de la tripulación española. No lemon, lo lamento xD
1. Chapter 1

La quinta entrega de Piratas del Caribe trajo consigo a un villano que me llamó mucho la atención (debo admitir, empecé a shipearlos luego de ver fanarts), así que, como la película no es suficiente, escribir un fanfic me ayudó con mi nueva obsesión.

Hay unos puntos en la película las cuales no concuerdan bien con el resto de la saga (tal vez por el cambio de guionista), como por ejemplo, el "Sparrow" es su apellido real, no lo obtuvo como apodo (según los libros que sacaron) así que intenté combinar lo mejor posible según iba avanzando. Además, no estoy segura, pero leí por ahí que el Jack que condenó a Salazar era un casi un niño. Bueno, no quiero pedófilos en este fic xD así que le subí la edad a Jack lo más que pude.

Este fic no contiene lemon (lo lamento xD) pero sí un poco de tensión sexual. Si no te gustan las historias gay, no te lo recomiendo, aquí Salazar y Jack se atraen mutuamente ;)

 **Capítulo 1.**

-Felicidades, muchacho, irás a la horca-

No hubo necesidad de volverlo a repetir, la orden estaba dada.

-Si es así, quiero tener mi último deseo, capitán Salazar-

El capitán lo había escuchado, pero no le daría ese favor a un pirata y mucho menos a Jack.

-No hacemos favores a piratas y nunca condenamos a la horca- dijo Lesaro

Jack analizó por un momento las palabras pronunciadas por el teniente.

-Que sea ahora. Acabemos con esto-

-Sí, capitán-

La gente en el barco empezó a moverse rápidamente y, sin demora, una larga soga se volvió en el centro de atención al ser colgada desde lo alto del mayor (el mástil situado en medio de la cubierta).

Jack lo comprendió al instante, ellos nunca condenaban a la horca, eso era una simple venganza: Salazar haría lo mismo que él había planeado para el español.

-Salazar, no puedes ser tan cruel-

Las palabras del joven pirata ocasionaron una risa en toda la tripulación.

\- ¿Eso es lo que crees, muchacho? -

Salazar sonreía ante tan ingenuo comentario.

-No creo que puedas ser tan cruel conmigo-

Otra risa en coro de la tripulación se escuchó, pero Salazar no participada de ella esta vez.

-Si me escucharas podríamos llegar a un…-

Antes de que terminara de hablar, Salazar se había acercado a él rápidamente para tomarlo del cuello, tan fuerte que le era imposible respirar.

-Ya escuché suficiente de tu parte-

Jack no podía hacer nada, las sogas que rodeaban su cuerpo varias veces lo inmovilizaban por completo contra el mástil.

Salazar apretó aún más la presión mientras que al mismo tiempo se acercaba al joven para susurrarle al oído: "Resulta que eres un pirata y como tal mereces morir, eh".

Aquellas palabras resonaron en la mente de Jack con gran fuerza, pudo sentir el odio en cada sonido pronunciado.

El español miró con gran desprecio al chico, había confiado en él tan estúpidamente que sentía vergüenza incluso de sí mismo. Jack se había burlado de él una vez y de la manera más despiadada, pero sería la primera y la última, lo juraba por su alma.

Dio media vuelta y se alejó en silencio, la tripulación sabía su trabajo, él no tendría que repetir las órdenes nuevamente.

Luego de tomar una bocanada de aire y recuperarse del dolor en la garganta, recurrió a lo último que quería hacer. Podría decir que se había arrepentido y podría también decir que estaba dispuesto a remediarlo de alguna forma… pero decir que lo que había fingido sentir era lo último que quería. Estaba seguro que no le creería, pero era uno de los puntos más débiles que había encontrado en aquel temible capitán español.

-Yo también lo sentí, Salazar. Aún lo siento-

El español se detuvo justo antes de subir las escaleras.

-Una vez que se enciende nunca se apaga ¿recuerdas? -

La tripulación se mantuvo en silencio, las palabras de Jack eran vagas para ellos, pero de alguna manera sabían que su significado había afectado de alguna manera al capitán.

\- ¿Capitán? -

El teniente Lesaro se acercó a su superior. Fue preocupante la forma en la que esas palabras habían afectado a Salazar. Aquellas dudas que tenía hace varios días volvieron a aparecer.

\- ¿Señor? - susurró - ¿Qué significan esas palabras? -

Salazar despertó del pequeño trance en el que se había metido al escuchar las palabras de Jack.

-Nada relevante-

\- ¿Señor? -

-Si quiere interrogarme, teniente, se ha equivocado de profesión ¡¿acaso no escuchó lo que acabo de decir?! -

Salazar miraba furioso al confundido teniente.

-Quiero a ese pirata colgado del mástil ahora mismo ¡¿Debo volver a repetirlo?! -

Lesaro observó la extraña actitud de su superior por unos segundos, no pudo evitar tomar eso como una confirmación a sus sospechas; sin embargo, no le preguntaría ahí mismo. Conocía muy bien a Salazar, si él no quería hablar nada en el mundo lo obligaría a hacerlo.

-Sí, señor-

Dos tripulantes soltaron a Jack para luego amarrar sus manos a su espalda, lo encaminaron hasta la improvisada horca, rodearon su cuello con la soga y la ajustaron.

Salazar subió las escaleras para tomar su lugar. Al llegar miró a Jack desde lo alto. Si antes sus sentimientos hacia el muchacho eran increíblemente opuestos a lo que sentía en esos momentos, ahora podía estar seguro que lo vivido en su corazón jamás se repetiría. Ni con piratas, ni con nadie en absoluto. Él, el matador del mar, el capitán del gran y poderoso Sigilosa María, jamás volvería a cometer ni un solo error.

Esta era la última batalla, tendría a los últimos piratas frente a él y los eliminaría para siempre. Tendría el mar limpio otra vez, logrando lo que ningún capitán había podido lograr hasta entonces.

\- ¡Más barcos, capitán! - gritó un tripulante

Salazar ya podía sentir la victoria rodeando su tripulación, sonrió orgulloso anticipadamente sin poder evitarlo, ese día vería morir a los últimos piratas que quedaban.


	2. Capítulo 2

Este capitulo me salio corto, así que el siguiente no demorará mucho en ser publicado. Además, es en el tercero donde Jack y Salazar se conocen.

Si alguien está siguiendo esta historia, espero que lo esté disfrutando :)

 **Capítulo 2.**

 **Dos semanas antes:**

-Ese hombre está acabando con nosotros-

-Si no lo detenemos nuestra forma de vida cambiará-

-Pero ya lo hemos intentado, y si estamos vivos es por gracia divina-

\- ¿Gracia divina? ¡Si existiera tal cosa esto no estaría pasando! -

\- ¡Claro que existe! Solo que no está de nuestro lado, lo está del capitán Salazar-

-Todos nuestros actos están siendo saldados, eso es lo que está pasando-

La tripulación hablaba desesperada ante la inminente amenaza que pronto los volvería a alcanzar, y esta vez no se salvarían para contarlo.

-Capitán, los marinos están… -

\- ¿Asustados? -

El capitán tomó de los hombros al joven, su primero al mando. No había necesidad de que terminara la frase, él ya sabía lo que pasaba con sus hombres.

-No dejes que esto te afecte, muchacho-

-Señor, estoy seguro que si nos unimos podremos vencer en una sola batalla, no podemos rendirnos-

El capitán admiró la pasión del muchacho, un joven que claramente tenía mucho futuro. Se había ganado su puesto por mérito propio al demostrar su habilidad para salir de los problemas cuando estos se presentaban sin avisar. Era perspicaz, hábil e inteligente, todo lo que un verdadero pirata necesitaba para vivir. Además, no era necesario incluir las aventuras que todos conocían y afirmaban que convertían a Jack en uno de los mejores de su generación.

-Jack, si hay alguien en el que puedo confiar es en ti. Expuse tu idea en la reunión que tuvimos ayer-

\- … ¿Qué sucedió entonces? -

-La aceptaron-

Jack sonrió ante la afirmación, sus opiniones eran apreciadas por los piratas con más poder; sin embargo, lo hacían generalmente cuando ya no quedaba de otra. Sus pocos años de experiencia no le permitían lucir sus verdaderas habilidades que, dicho sea de paso, estaban mucho mejor desarrolladas que los de la mayoría.

-Se ha decidido unir fuerzas. Haremos frente a Salazar en dos semanas, debemos reunir los armamentos que podamos y reforzar los barcos. Nos tomaremos nuestro tiempo y nos cubriremos hasta llegado el momento-

El capitán dio una pequeña palmada en el hombro de Jack para luego voltear y mirar por la ventana de su camerino. Jack supo entender su actitud, había algo que preocupaba a su capitán.

-Pero hay algo más ¿verdad?, ¿qué ocurre? -

-Jack, tenías razón, debimos pelear todos juntos desde el principio. Ahora solo somos once barcos los que quedamos-

-Once contra uno no es malo-

-Lo es, muchacho-

El capitán volteó a mirarlo seriamente.

-Salazar se encargó no sólo de matar hombres, también aniquiló a nuestras mejores naves. Los hombres que sobrevivimos fuimos de los mejores barcos. ¿Lo comprendes, muchacho? -

Jack frunció el ceño al entender lo que el capitán intentaba decirle.

-Siempre quiso que nos uniéramos-

El capitán empezó a caminar lentamente por el camerino.

-Al principio él sólo fue una amenaza más, nosotros los piratas no nos uniríamos porque nuestro orgullo es tan alto como nuestros pecados y tan alto como la del mismo Salazar. Una vez aniquilado nuestros mejores barcos, ese orgullo tendría que ser reemplazado por una sola fuerza-

-Pero no serviría de nada si nuestros barcos se caen a pedazos-

-Exacto-

El capitán se detuvo junto a su escritorio donde se encontraban manuscritos esparcidos, instrumentos de guías de navegación, una botella de ron y una brújula. Esta última fue tomada y abierta, el capitán la observaba con atención.

-Once barcos contra uno no nos dará ventaja. No seremos rivales para el navío de Salazar-

Jack no solía estar de acuerdo con las decisiones que se tomaban en momentos como estos, él creía que siempre había manera de sacar ventaja de todo.

-Entonces robemos una, capitán. Una nave española-

El capitán sonrió divertido sin poder evitarlo, cerró la brújula y la guardó en sus ropas.

-Con nuestros barcos solo podremos resistir una lucha más, Jack. Nuestros cañones no son los suficientes y quedamos tan pocos hombres que no nos conviene perder más-

-Pero capitán no podemos…-

-No, Jack, tú eres joven y no tienes que luchar. Ve a tierra, muchacho, haz de tu vida algo honorable ahora que estás a tiempo. Deja esta última batalla para el orgullo de los viejos como yo-

El capitán tomó la botella y bebió de ella un trago amargo y penoso. No había nada que celebrar más que los últimos días de libre piratería.

Se acercó a Jack y le entregó la botella.

-Ahora ve y diles que nos pongan rumbo a Tortuga, gastaremos todo lo que tenemos por última vez-

Jack no quería rendirse y tampoco pensaba hacerlo, nunca lo hacía ¿por qué tendría que ser esta una excepción? No podían cruzarse de brazos e ir a una batalla suicida solo para morir con dignidad. No estaba de acuerdo, pero protestar no serviría de nada en ese momento. Salió del camerino sin decir nada y obedeció las órdenes de su capitán. Permaneció inmerso en sus pensamientos durante todo el viaje mientras que un triste silencio reinaba en toda la tripulación.


	3. Capítulo 3

Como dije, el capítulo 3 no demoraría. Espero lo disfruten.

En el diálogo, cuando está en cursiva significa que hablan español. Sé que el fic está igualmente en español, pero se supone que la mayoría de personajes no lo hacen, así que solo quería hacer notar, de alguna manera, la diferencia con los personajes españoles.

 **Capítulo 3**

Habían desembarcado en Tortuga y los marinos se habían perdido durante días enteros. La isla no estaba tan alborotada como solía estar, pero el espíritu pirata seguía vigente en los pocos hombres libres que allí se refugiaban. Esa isla era para ellos, eso ni siquiera el mismo Salazar podría quitárselos.

Jack había disfrutado del placer una buena compañía y varios litros de ron por una sola noche. Su joven espíritu estaba alborotado, amaba la vida que llevaba y no quería que se acabe, puesto que la vida de un hombre honorable no le llamaba la atención del todo. Por eso, al día siguiente del desembarco, se unió a la tripulación de unos vendedores de licor. No eran piratas, pero su negocio con Tortuga no era tan legal que digamos. Este barco tenía un buen negocio, llegaban a los puertos para entregar el licor, recibían el pago y volvían para volver a cargar el barco para la siguiente entrega. Por supuesto, uno de esos puertos era donde también Salazar desembarcaba, él y muchos otros barcos bien armados.

Su meta era robar un barco, llevarlo con su gente y enfrentar con más ventaja a Salazar.

Luego de unos días de aburrida y disciplinada navegación, tocaron el puerto que Jack había estado esperando. Su tarea era ayudar a bajar los barriles repletos de licor hasta el puerto, por supuesto él se escabulló a la mínima oportunidad que se le presentó.

Le tomó tiempo estudiar bien las entradas y salidas del fuerte de la Armada Real Española, pero eso no era suficiente, debía entrar de alguna manera.

-Tal vez yo sería un buen oficial- susurró para él mismo

Robaría un uniforme y se infiltraría, era la única manera lógica. La vida de un pobre oficial perecería, pero mucho de sus colegas piratas también lo habían hecho, así que estarían a mano.

Al terminar de colocarse el uniforme y abandonar el cuerpo a espaldas de un bar llamado "Mala muerte" (y esconder sus pocas pertenencias cerca de ahí), se adentró prácticamente sin problema dentro la fortaleza española. Evitó (lo más que pudo) cruzar palabra con alguna persona ya que el idioma le era desconocido.

 _-Oficial, ¿está usted en labores? -_ una voz se escuchó detrás de él

Maldita sea su suerte, el no hablar el mismo idioma lo delataría.

-Oh… - susurró

Tuvo que controlar sus nervios al voltear y darse cuenta que el mismo Salazar era quien estaba presente.

Salazar lo observó extrañado por unos segundos, no recordaba haber visto ese rostro antes.

 _\- ¿Está usted ocupado, oficial? ¿está escuchándome? -_

-Lo lamento, señor, yo… todavía… -

El español dio un gesto de molestia al escuchar al muchacho hablar en un idioma diferente.

-Ah ¿aún no lo dominas, muchacho? -

En unos pocos pasos Salazar se encontraba frente a frente con el joven. Jack nunca había estado tan cerca del español, no podía negar que su presencia era algo abrumadora para él.

-No, señor-

-No entiendo cómo pueden aceptar gente extranjera en nuestra armada-

Salazar demostró esa superioridad española (que en él se veía realmente grandiosa) al pronunciar cada palabra.

-Las fronteras son innecesarias cuando el bien común es beneficioso para todos, señor-

Salazar frunció el ceño ante la inesperada respuesta del joven oficial. Nadie le había dicho algo como eso antes, al menos nadie tan joven.

Sonrió de lado observando cada detalle del rostro de Jack.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? -

-Jack, señor-

-No recuerdo haberte visto antes-

-Fui asignado el día de ayer, señor-

\- Asignado. ¿Asignado a qué? -

Jack se quedó sin ideas al instante, no se esperaba esa pregunta. Balbuceó por unos momentos sin saber qué decir.

-Fui asignado a… su tripulación, señor-

\- ¿A mi tripulación? -

-Sí-

Jack empezó a trazar un mapa en su mente basándose en todo lo que había podido recorrer, tenía que planear una ruta de escape rápida, Salazar empezaba a sospechar.

-Yo no he solicitado ningún requerimiento para… -

\- ¡Capitán! -

Salazar fue interrumpido por su primero al mando quien se acercaba a él a paso rápido. Volteó inmediatamente al reconocer al dueño de aquella voz.

-Teniente Lesaro ¿Dónde se había metido? -

-Lo lamento, capitán, tuve inconvenientes que requerían de mi presencia-

-Pues, su presencia en mi nave es más importante, teniente. Que le quede claro-

-Sí, señor. No volverá a ocurrir-

-Deseo presentar un informe del ataque de anoche-

Jack se alarmó inmediatamente al escuchar esas palabras.

-Entendido, señor-

El teniente se retiró dejando a su capitán y a Jack solos nuevamente.

-Muy bien, ya no necesito de su ayuda, oficial. Retírese-

Jack sabía que le serviría mucho si podía subir a la nave de Salazar y escuchar lo del ataque, y si podía, los siguientes planes del español.

-Pero, capitán. Fui asignado a su nave-

-Yo no he solicitado más hombres en mi tripulación. Le han dado órdenes erradas, oficial. Comuníquese con su superior y dígale que su asignación ha sido negada por el capitán Salazar-

El español dio media vuelta para seguir su camino.

-Capitán, podría ser de ayuda en su nave, tengo experiencia en… -

La imprudencia del joven empezaba a molestar al español, él era un hombre paciente con los jóvenes oficiales, pero odiaba repetir órdenes. Antes de que Jack terminara de hablar, volteó para verlo directo a los ojos.

-He dado mi orden, oficial. Si en algún momento quiere pertenecer a mi tripulación, lo primero que debe aprender es que detesto repetir órdenes-

Jack y Salazar se miraron en silencio por un momento, curiosamente ninguno se sintió intimidado, pero si algo atraídos el uno por el otro.

-Mi corta carrera, capitán, puede servir de ayuda con un rifle en mano o con una simple opinión-

El español comprendió que tenía al frente a un oficial diferente a los demás, ningún joven oficial se habría atrevido a ir más allá de la primera orden. Este muchacho pensaba por sí solo. Como él en su juventud.

Le da una pequeña sonrisa de lado, tal vez burlándose un poco del muchacho.

-Ya escuchó mi orden-

Jack esbozó una sonrisa, tal vez Salazar no era tan despreciable como creía. Ese pensamiento lo sorprendió por un momento.

-Capitán, realmente deseo ser parte de su tripulación-

El español sintió una extraña sensación al escuchar el tono de voz del muchacho, una sensación que fue de su total agrado.

-Retírese, oficial. Ya sabe que detesto repetir órdenes-

Salazar dio media vuelta para seguir su camino, Jack por un momento quiso insistir, pero entendió que hacerlo simplemente empeoraría las cosas. Solo lo siguió con la mirada, no podía evitarlo, el hombre tenía algo que le llamaba la atención.

Salazar volteó a ver al joven oficial una vez llegado a su navío. Lo sorprendió ver que estuvo siendo observado durante todo el camino.


	4. Capítulo 4

A partir de este capítulo las cosas se ponen más interesantes, lo prometo xD  
Si te va gustando lo que lees o tienes alguna sugerencia, apreciaría mucho tu comentario :) ¡espero les guste!

 **Capítulo 4**

Los días pasaban y lo máximo que había podido hacer Jack era detectar cuál de los tres grandes navíos era el más sencillo de hurtar (o comandar, como decía él). El Reina Isabel había tocado puerto hace dos días. Luego de un largo viaje desde mares extranjeros, necesitaba mantenimiento para su siguiente misión. Mantenimiento que cualquier pirata podría hacer, así que no habría problema llevarlo tal y como estaba. Eso, sumado a que su custodia era prácticamente nula debido a que la siguiente misión del capitán Salazar era la prioridad de casi todos dentro del fuerte, la hacía perfecta para sus planes. Tal vez debía agradecerle a Salazar por eso.

Jack había podido pasar un tiempo con el español y la relación que se había desarrollado entre ellos increíblemente le estaba dando mucha ventaja. Debía admitir que se sorprendía a él mismo encontrándose, en ocasiones, con pensamientos dedicados al capitán Salazar, lo atraía y tal parecía que era recíproco. La confianza que el español le estaba teniendo lo había ayudado a saber sobre los ataques que habían hecho en las últimas semanas, las estrategias que usaban y las ventajas y desventajas de cada barco. Todo excepto los futuros planes.

La semana se estaba yendo y él debía llevarse el Reina Isabel sí o sí, pero ¿cómo?, él solo no podría manejar la nave, necesitaba al menos una persona que lo ayudara y no había encontrado pirata que se uniera a él en ello, todos lo creían loco.

Una noche, él mismo se había ofrecido a custodiar un lado del fuerte, justo al frente del solitario Reina Isabel. No podía llevárselo esa noche, pero era muy tentador. Ciertamente, con la oscuridad de ese lado y la ausencia de oficiales, no se darían cuenta del robo hasta el amanecer. Observó el navío y pensó si era posible hacerlo solo. "¿Tendría que levantar el ancla, bajar las velas y dirigir el timón yo solo?", pensó desanimado. Solo tenía una oportunidad, no podía fallar. Y sí, por sí solo fallaría.

-Buenas noches, oficial-

La voz lejana del capitán Salazar llamó su atención, lo vio acompañado del más leal de su tripulación, el teniente Lesaro. Se despedían del oficial de turno que custodiaba la entrada del fuerte.

-Señor- saludó el oficial

-Ánimo, por ahora es aburrido, luego tendrás que comandar tu propia nave-

Las palabras del teniente provocaron una pequeña sonrisa en el oficial.

-Gracias, señor-

\- ¿Aún recuerda cuando custodiaba el fuerte, teniente? - dijo Salazar con una sonrisa

Salazar volteó a ver la gran pared que los rodeaba, sus ojos encontraron a Jack a lo lejos, casi perdido entre la penumbra.

-Tiempos muy tranquilos, capitán ¿usted recuerda los suyos? -

Salazar miró al teniente y le sonrió nuevamente.

-Por supuesto que sí, Teniente. Si me disculpa, creo haber olvidado algo importante en la nave. Puede continuar sin mí-

\- Sí, claro, capitán. Entonces lo espero en el… -

El teniente no pudo terminar de hablar, Salazar ya se alejaba. Había notado un extraño comportamiento en su capitán, era de difícil de explicar, pero estaba seguro que algo más que sus obligaciones mantenían ocupada su mente.

-Buenas noches, oficial- se despidió Lesaro

-Buenas noches, señor-

Salazar no se dirigía a su nave, su rumbo era, en realidad, hacia solitario oficial que custodiaba (innecesariamente) el lado "más olvidado" del fuerte.

-Buenas noches, oficial-

-Señor- saludó Jack -No esperaba su presencia-

-No creo importunar en sus labores, oficial. Conozco muy bien este lugar-

Salazar dio unos pasos más hacia el joven, tal vez un poco más cerca de lo necesario.

Jack no se intimidó y mucho menos lo encontró incómodo, esa situación ya había ocurrido en dos oportunidades cuando ambos se habían encontrado solos. Situaciones que confirmaron a Jack que la atracción era mutua en ellos.

-Los oficiales más jóvenes solían pedir la custodia nocturna en este lado del fuerte ya que es el más seguro-

Jack sonrió de la manera más atractiva posible ante los ojos del español.

\- ¿Soy yo el único que lo ha pedido en mucho tiempo entonces? -

-Afirmativo, oficial. Me sorprende que usted lo haya pedido a pesar de lo que se cuenta-

Jack frunció el ceño volteando ligeramente el rostro a un lado expresando su desconcierto.

-Y… ¿puedo saber qué es lo que se dice? -

-Lo de siempre: fantasmas que aparecen, voces que te llaman, sombras que pasan. Historias que algunos jóvenes incrédulos se rehúsan a creer-

Jack no era precisamente de los incrédulos que se negaban a creer todas esas leyendas de fantasmas y maldiciones, a sus prácticamente pocos años de piratería ya había luchado contra espectros que ni Salazar sabía que alguna vez existieron. Sin embargo, no podía evitar dudar cada vez que le contaban algún mito sobre almas en pena.

-Bueno, las horas que llevo aquí me siguen manteniendo incrédulo-

Jack volvió a esbozar esa tentadora sonrisa provocando una ligera risa en Salazar.

-Es un muchacho muy valiente-

Entonces el silencio se hizo presente en ambos, cuando esto pasaba, las miradas entre ellos se volvían intensas y un beso siempre amenazaba en presentarse. Pero Salazar sabía que lo que se estaba desarrollando entre él y el joven oficial no era bien visto y, pero aun, era condenable. Un momento de impulso podría costarle todo lo que había conseguido en años.

Volteó su rostro a un lado antes de ser capaz de acercarse peligrosamente a los labios del muchacho, Jack sonrió divertido ante la actitud del español, le gustaba el juego prohibido que se habían puesto sin querer.

-Atento, oficial, no descuide la custodia-

Sin volverlo a mirar, volteo completamente dispuesto a retirarse.

-Creí que esta era la zona más segura-

-No hay nadie en esta parte del fuerte, cualquier cosa podría pasar- respondió sin dejar de caminar

Jack frunció el ceño… ¿absolutamente nadie?

-Señor, espere-

Salazar se detuvo y volteó a verlo, Jack se acercó a él.

\- ¿Nadie quiere decir que está totalmente vacío? -

Salazar lo miró extrañado.

-Sí, totalmente vacío-

\- ¿Sin guardias de turno ni nada? -

-Sin nadie, oficial ¿por qué la pregunta? -

-Bueno… - sonrió cautivadoramente divertido -Tal vez eso de estar solo no era tan atractivo como pensé-

-Creí que no le temía a nada-

-Oh, no, no. No es miedo, es… aburrimiento-

Salazar sonrió igualmente divertido, sentía esas molestas pero placenteras "mariposas" en el estómago cada que hablaba con él.

-No puedo hacer nada por usted, oficial-

Jack asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo sé, señor. Pero aún puede pedirme que sea parte de su tripulación-

Sí, Salazar definitivamente se cautivaba con cada palabra que escuchaba. Esos curiosos movimientos y ese tono de voz, en ocasiones lo hipnotizaban.

Sonrió nuevamente tratando de no caer en la innata seducción del muchacho.

-Lo tendré presente, oficial. Buenas noches-

Salazar se volteó y caminó alejándose lentamente. Jack, dentro de él, admitía que siempre odiaba tener que dejarlo ir. Nunca se había fijado en un hombre y tampoco pensaba hacerlo, no había nada mejor que las curvas femeninas y las caricias de una mujer cuando requería de una o más compañías, pero Salazar era una excepción. Una única excepción que lo marcaría en su vida como pirata.

\- ¡Cuide bien las naves! - dijo Salazar desde una buena distancia

\- ¡Están aseguradas las puertas, no es necesario! - respondió Jack

\- ¡¿Dentro del fuerte?! -

Salazar lo miró con una sonrisa extrañada, como demostrando que era obvio que los navíos no necesitaban estar tan seguros si estaban en el fuerte.

Jack quedó en silencio… si los navíos no estaban seguros entonces podría escabullirse en el barco de Salazar y revisar los manuscritos, se había dado cuenta de la necesidad del capitán español de registrar cada una de sus acciones, incluyendo los planeamientos de ataque. Sabiendo eso, podrían tomar ventaja del elemento sorpresa en la batalla.

Una vez que vio que Salazar había salido del fuerte, aprovechó la lejanía y la tenue oscuridad de ese lado para bajar rápidamente sin que el oficial de turno que estaba en la puerta del fuerte lo viera. Y si no había nadie, como había mencionado Salazar, entonces solo tendría que bajar rápidamente y entrar sin problema en la nave. Había tomado el turno en un buen momento.


	5. Capítulo 5

¡Gracias por leer! :D

 **Capítulo 5**

Salazar llevaba una sonrisa desde que había salido del fuerte, ese misterioso y peculiar oficial le provocaba sensaciones que no había experimentado antes. Bueno, tal vez sí, pero nadie lo había cautivado tanto como Jack lo hacía.

Estaba de camino a un bar, se juntaría con unos colegas para hablar y divertirse un rato, tal y como lo hacía desde que se había convertido en capitán. Pero esa noche no le apetecía ir, sus pensamientos se habían quedado en los ojos de Jack, su sonrisa y su forma tan peculiar de hablar y moverse. Necesitaba verlo otra vez.

-Por favor, Armando, no puedes estar pasando por esto y mucho menos por alguien tan joven- se dijo a si mismo

Vio el bar en la esquina de la calle y se detuvo por un momento. Si no quería ir, simplemente no iría, nadie le diría nada. Se retiraría a casa y descansaría temprano, claro, con Jack en sus pensamientos antes de dormir.

Su mente se quedó blanco por unos segundos. Momento decisivo.

-Maldita sea- maldijo dando media vuelta

Decidió ceder a lo que quería hacer esa noche: buscaría a Jack. Al final, un capitán puede pedir ayuda de cualquier oficial y esa noche solo quería una grata compañía.

* * *

La poca luz que daba la Luna no le permitía distinguir bien las inscripciones que había encontrado en el escritorio de Salazar. No podía encender una lámpara porque corría el riesgo de que alguien lo viera. Así esté seguro de que no había nadie, no se podía confiar demasiado.

Abrió el último cajón, tomó lo que contenía y se acercó a la ventana. Estos eran los reportes de los lugares y cantidad de barcos piratas que se había destruido. A Jack se le revolvió el estómago al ver la cantidad de muertes de personas que alguna vez conoció, no podía creer que alguien como Salazar tendría tanto odio contra hombres que solo querían vivir a su manera.

* * *

Salazar rodeó el fuerte por el muelle, sería más cómodo encontrarse con Jack por esa vía. Un oficial que custodiaba ese lado lo entretuvo por un momento, tenía que disimular un poco, ya que no quería levantar ningún tipo de sospechas.

-Todo está muy tranquilo, señor-

-Debe ser un poco aburrido este turno-

Salazar se cruzó de brazos, dando la apariencia de sentirse cómodo con la conversación.

-Bueno, hablando libremente, señor, el turno del día no es tan atractivo con el calor-

-Ah, entiendo, aquí no hay mucha sombra que digamos-

-No, señor-

-Aunque está usted solo, ¿cree poder manejar una emergencia con esta soledad, oficial? -

-Oh, no, señor. Cuento con la ayuda de un oficial allá al otro lado del fuerte-

-Ese lado nadie lo custodia, oficial- mintió

-Hoy sí, señor-

Salazar asintió con la cabeza mostrando interés.

-Ya veo, entonces iré a ver si está todo en orden por allá-

El oficial enderezó su cuerpo en señal de respeto.

-Sí, señor-

El español sonrió amablemente y continuó su camino. Él era un capitán paciente con los jóvenes, aunque prefería tratar con gente con experiencia, por eso esa conversación con el joven oficial le había parecido eterna. Sin embargo, ahora se encontraba en camino a ver a otro joven con el que disfrutaba más la charla que con alguien con experiencia. Podía apreciar la ironía de su situación lo que le provocó una divertida sonrisa.

* * *

Nada de lo que había encontrado le daba más información de la que ya contaba, él sabía que Salazar planeaba algo, lo había escuchado durante esos días, pero el hombre era demasiado discreto: no hubo datos, ni palabras demás que permitieran que Jack tuviera, si quiera, una idea de lo que se estaba preparando para la batalla.

-Tiene que estar por aquí, estoy seguro- susurró

Empezó a revolver otra mesa al fondo del camerino del capitán, tal vez los manuscritos habían sido escondidos ahí.

* * *

Salazar había llegado hasta poco antes del final del fuerte, no encontraba a Jack en ningún lado, eso lo extrañó. Volvió a paso rápido creyendo que tal vez habían cruzado camino sin haberse visto, era la explicación más lógica para él, pero no tuvo éxito. Frunció el ceño, no era permitido que un oficial deje su puesto y si hubiese un motivo, el oficial con el que había conversado le hubiese comunicado el asunto.

Empezó a observar el fuerte, siguió su mirada hasta voltear a ver los navíos, entonces sus ojos se encontraron con el suyo, en el cual pudo distinguir una especie de sombra moviéndose dentro del camerino del capitán. Su camerino. No había luz dentro, pero con la poca luz de la Luna veía tenuemente el movimiento de una persona, ya que la puerta se encontraba abierta. Se alarmó inmediatamente, si Jack no estaba en su puesto y había un intruso en su nave… sintió temor, por un momento quiso asegurarse de que Jack no estuviese escondido o herido en la parte superior del fuerte, pero no podría dejar escapar al que se encontraba en su nave, así que subió a ella rápidamente y en total silencio.

Algo de lo que podía presumir de su nave era de que había espadas dentro de compartimientos ocultos en varios rincones de la nave, así sus hombres nunca estarían desarmados en un ataque imprevisto. Sacó uno con el más absoluto silencio, se acercó a la puerta y levantó desafiante su espada.

-Alto-

Su voz hizo efecto, la negra silueta se detuvo al instante.

-Quiero que salga de ahí ahora-

Jack estaba perdido ¿qué excusa pondría para justificar su presencia?, aun oculto bajo la oscuridad caminó hacia la salida, su rifle estaba justo al lado de la puerta también oculto en la oscuridad. No le quedaba de otra que utilizarlo.

\- ¿Quién es y qué es lo que quiere aquí? -

Jack no respondió, dio unos pasos más y tomó el rifle rápidamente para apuntarlo directo a Salazar. Parte del rifle salía de la oscuridad del camerino.

El español se vio sorprendido, su espada no serviría de nada ante la rapidez de una bala.

Jack apuntó el rifle rápidamente hacia abajo y de nuevo al rostro, de esta manera le ordenaba que dejara caer la espada. Salazar obedeció.

-Pirata- dijo con desprecio el español

Jack dudó por un segundo en disparar, no porque llamaría la atención, sino por el hecho de tener que matarlo, ¿en realidad quería verlo muerto?...

Esos segundos de duda se convirtieron en su contra, Salazar tomó el rifle tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a disparar, Jack retrocedió para tomar prudente distancia de su atacante.

-No necesito un rifle para matarte, maldito pirata-

Aunque fue un alivio saber que tendría una oportunidad de luchar y no morir de un balazo sin que pudiera hacer nada, conocía las habilidades del capitán en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Pensó en su ventaja: la oscuridad, él podía ver a Salazar gracias a la tenue luz de la entrada; en cambio Salazar apenas lo distinguía entre la penumbra. Algo a su favor entonces.

Jack usó el escritorio como obstáculo, tomó la silla y lo aventó, el español fue golpeado por ella, pero pudo levantar su brazo lo suficiente al menos para cubrir parte de su rostro. El golpe lo aturdió, momento que aprovechó Jack para rodear el escritorio y salir de ahí (el rifle estaba afuera). Segundos antes de llegar a la puerta, Salazar lo tomo de la ropa fuertemente hasta aventarlo al piso, donde empezó a golpearlo en el rostro sin demora. Jack le dio un fuerte golpe en el cuello justo antes del tercer puñetazo, ocasionando que Salazar lo soltara y le diera tiempo de empujarlo con sus piernas. El joven pirata trató de levantarse lo más rápido que pudo, los golpes en la cara lo habían afectado un poco, pero Salazar se había recuperado más rápido. Parte de su entrenamiento era ignorar lo más posible el dolor, por lo que no tardó en lanzarse rápidamente a Jack hasta chocar con otra mesa al lado de una de las ventanas. Tenía a su oponente acorralado desde la cintura, levantó su brazo izquierdo rápidamente para presionar su cuello y alzó el puño en el otro listo para golpear.

La luz de la Luna le mostró el rostro de Jack.

Su cuerpo se estremeció al darse cuenta de los gestos de dolor que hacía el muchacho al no poder respirar debido a la presión que había en su cuello. Lo soltó de inmediato sin saber qué más hacer, simplemente no podía creer con quién estaba luchando.

\- ¿Jack?... - susurró


	6. Capítulo 6

Espero que les guste este capítulo ;) se agradecen comentarios, opiniones, sugerencias, lo que deseen :)

 **Capítulo 6**

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué significa esto? -

Salazar retrocedió unos pasos, no entendía por qué el oficial había irrumpido en su barco, ¿por qué incluso había luchado con él?

Jack se tomó un momento para respirar y limpiarse la sangre que resbalaba por la comisura de sus labios. Estaba perdido, lo único que podía hacer era escapar de ahí con vida.

-Supongo que no hay excusa que valga para estar aquí sin su permiso ¿verdad? -

Salazar no contestó, se negaba a creer que Jack podría ser lo que ahora estaba sospechando.

-Soy pirata, capitán. Me infiltré en su preciada armada para… -

Jack se detuvo por un momento, si decía sus verdaderas intenciones el Reina Isabel sería definitivamente imposible de hurtar.

-Para… saber sus planes de ataque. Sí, para eso vine-

-Eres… pirata-

Jack frunció el ceño mostrando su confusión.

\- ¿No escuchaste lo que dije? -

Salazar no se molestó en contestar, se acercó a él y lo acorraló nuevamente contra el mueble.

-Tú no puedes ser pirata-

-Lo soy-

\- ¡No! Tú no puedes ser pirata, tú no -

Jack entendió el verdadero significado de aquellas palabras. Sus pensamientos empezaron a analizar la situación a toda velocidad hasta que, por fin, en cuestión de segundos, había ideado el plan perfecto para escapar y, de paso, llevarse el Reina Isabel.

-Oh… temes haberte enamorado de un pirata ¿no es así? -

\- ¿Qué clase de broma absurda es esta? -

-No es broma, querido capitán. Vine aquí con un solo objetivo, pero tú cambiaste mis planes, debo admitir-

Jack sonrió de manera tentadora, esa sonrisa que afectaba visiblemente a Salazar.

-Debí haberme ido hace días, pero las cosas entre nosotros se volvieron muy especiales-

El joven pirata había reducido la distancia entre ambos rostros a tal punto de casi rosar los labios. Salazar definitivamente había caído en la trampa, pues no pudo más y besó a Jack como tanto lo había anhelado desde hace días. Ambos se dejaron llevar por un momento, disfrutando de las caricias que se convertían más apasionantes a cada segundo. Para Jack no habría problema que la situación siguiera su curso, de hecho, así lo hubiera preferido; sin embargo, Salazar se alejó de él bruscamente para luego caminar lentamente hacia la salida. No se necesitaba que hubiese más luz para darse cuenta que Salazar estaba visiblemente aturdido con la situación.

Jack no podía darse el lujo de perder todo lo que había conseguido con él en todo ese tiempo y menos ahora que era parte importante de su nuevo plan: Enamorar completamente a Salazar, convencerlo de llevarse el Reina Isabel y fugarse con él. Una vez llegado a Tortuga, Salazar sería el problema de los vengativos piratas que, de seguro, querrán saldar cuentas con él. Era perfecto. Con un nuevo navío y Salazar atrapado, esa batalla sería olvidada como una más a través del tiempo.

Jack se acercó al español justo antes de que diera un paso fuera

-Armando, no tienes porqué sentirte mal ¿sabes? -

Salazar notó que era la primera vez que Jack lo llamaba por su nombre.

-Mira, no tenemos que ponernos dramáticos. Saquemos ventaja de esta situación ¿sí? -

El español giró su cabeza a un lado, solo lo suficiente para distinguir la sombra de Jack.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Dime quién eres y dime la verdad-

-Aún no quieres aceptar que soy pirata ¿cierto? -

\- ¿Acaso los piratas no tienen identidad también? -

Jack sonrió divertido, se acercó a él (seductoramente, por supuesto) lo suficiente como para hablarle cerca al oído.

-No todo lo que dije es mentira. Te sorprendería de la cantidad de verdades que suelo decir, solo que no me creen-

Salazar sabía lo que tenía que hacer con él, sabía perfectamente lo que dictaba la ley… pero no podía, no se atrevía.

-Puedes ser muy cautivador si lo quieres-

Dijo el español al voltear su rostro nuevamente para dejar de mirarlo, no quería ser tentado a besarlo nuevamente.

-Exacto, yo elijo quién merece ser tratado así. Tú, por ejemplo-

Salazar sentía una tormenta en su interior. Su ética, sus convicciones, sus creencias, su deber, todo se había vuelto en su contra. Por primera vez, lo que quería no coincidía con lo que debía hacer.

\- ¿Quién eres, muchacho? -

-Mi nombre es Jack, tengo casi los 20 años cumplidos y soy pirata desde que tengo memoria. Mi padre lo es, igual que mi abuelo y el padre de este supongo-

Eso fue como una apuñalada en el corazón para el capitán español.

-No puede ser posible- susurró

Una de las habilidades que Jack había desarrollado eficazmente era su don con las palabras y la capacidad de convencimiento que ellas provocaban. Había descubierto que su facilidad de palabra le proporcionaba las ventajas suficientes en casos de apuro o simplemente para llevar a cabo un plan. Esta era una de las ocasiones en la que debía ponerla en práctica, tenía que lucirse con las palabras adecuadas para demostrarse igual de enamorado y tenía que convencerlo esa noche si era posible, el tiempo estaba en su contra.

-Escúchame lo que te voy a decir y debes creerme porque todo lo que diré es verdad- dijo Jack

Hizo una pequeña pausa, solo para corroborar de que el español no se opondría. El silencio le dio luz verde para seguir.

-Tus planes para destruirnos funcionó y es por eso que estoy aquí. Llegué, me infiltré y obtuve la información que quería. Yo debería estar con mi gente ahora, planeando nuestro ataque basándonos en lo que descubrí aquí, pero no me fui por una sola razón: tú-

Jack tomó de los hombros a Salazar y lo volteó para que estén frente a frente, la oscuridad no ayudaba mucho, pero no importaba, tenía su completa atención.

-Debes creerme, Armando, no hay otra razón para la que me pueda quedar. Esto es un fuerte militar ¿qué más podría hacer aquí? Tengo toda la información que necesito, pero no me he ido porque… - pausa dramática, Jack dominaba muy bien la técnica -no puedo dejarte, no quiero alejarme de ti, necesito de ti. Yo te amo-

Jack acarició el rostro de Salazar suavemente, sintió cómo él inclinaba su rostro hacia su mano correspondiendo la caricia. Entonces el momento lo ameritó y un beso se hizo presente. Ambos no tuvieron problemas en poner cada vez más pasión a cada segundo que pasaba y Jack debía admitir que no le molestaría que terminaran lo que habían empezado. Estaban a oscuras y no había nadie cerca, no había problema.

-No… no, no, no-

Salazar había cortado el beso bruscamente como hace unos minutos atrás. Jack sintió una ligera molestia ante la indecisión del español.

-Me veo obligado a exigirte que te decidas-

Jack hablaba del beso, por supuesto.

-No, este no es el lugar-

-Oh, ¿tienes otro lugar? -

-No… -

Salazar pasó su mano sobre su cabello intentando arreglar su casi arruinado peinado.

-Será mejor que salgas de aquí-

-Espera, no puedo, tengo que cumplir mi guardia esta noche-

Jack sonrió divertido por su propio comentario.

-Mira, Jack. Eres pirata y mi deber dicta que te mate aquí y ahora… -

-Pero no puedes hacerlo porque me amas- interrumpió Jack

Salazar guardó silencio por unos largos segundos, todo dependía de él en ese momento.


	7. Capítulo 7

Este capítulo es algo intenso, pelea de parejas :v

 **Capítulo 7**

-No iré tras de ti, podrás irte sin temer a ser atrapado-

Salazar sintió la necesidad de decir más, quiso incluso decirle lo que sentía, pero él era un capitán (que había jurado limpiar las aguas de toda infección pirata), y ya se había permitido suficiente debilidad con ese muchacho.

-Yo no pienso irme-

-Debes irte, Jack-

-No lo haré-

\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer entonces? ¿Llevar un amorío conmigo mientras traiciono a mi patria con una doble vida? -

-Yo también traicionaría a mi gente-

-No creo que eso sea novedad entre ustedes-

En todo el juego de besos y abrazos Jack había acabado nuevamente arrinconado al lado de la ventana, encima de la mesa. Él ahora estaba sentado en ella, la luz de la Luna lo iluminaba sutilmente dándole una presencia mágica a los ojos del español.

-A lo contrario de lo que se piensa de los piratas, capitán, nosotros podemos ser los hombres más leales que puede tener un hombre-

Salazar guardó silencio por unos segundos, luego dio un ruidoso suspiro.

-No puedo hacer esto-

\- ¿Por qué no? ¿Porque soy hombre? -

-Por supuesto que no-

-Ah, entonces temes más que sepan que traicionaste a tu patria dejando libre a un pirata; a que sepan que traicionaste las sagradas creencias teniendo un amorío con un hombre. Dime ¿cuántos fueron antes que yo, eh? -

Jack lo miró expectante mientras que Salazar mostraba indicios de sentirse incómodo con el tema.

-No pienso discutir esto contigo. Vete ahora que puedes. Si mañana apareces aquí irás a la horca-

El español dio media vuelta para salir del camarote, pero Jack rápidamente lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo.

-No quiero irme-

-Tengo entendido que sabes perfectamente que odio repetir órdenes-

-Pues, yo no considero eso una orden-

Salazar perdía la paciencia con Jack rápidamente, jaló su brazo para soltarse de él y salió.

-Si me voy ¿vendrías conmigo? -

El español se detuvo a mitad de la cubierta.

Jack supo de inmediato el impacto que habían causado sus palabras, se acercó a él poniéndose al frente para mirarlo a los ojos. Por fin se veían claramente.

-Ven conmigo. Escapa conmigo esta noche-

\- ¿Qué? No puedo hacer eso- contestó desconcertado Salazar

-No tienes que pensarlo mucho, llevas años en esto, ya los disfrutaste. Ahora disfruta de lo que nunca te permitieron disfrutar: el amor. Disfruta del amor que yo te puedo dar-

El español frunció el ceño, Jack tenía las palabras correctas para lo que él sentía. Era como si le pudiese leer el corazón.

-Jack, eso es… -

-Una locura. Soy pirata, sé de eso. Y lo que también sé, es que anhelas la libertad-

-Eso nunca- respondió ofendido el español

-Libertad de amar, Armando. Libertad de amar a quién tú quieras-

Jack lo tomó de las manos suavemente sin dejar de mirarlo intensamente.

-Y a quien amas es a mí. Un pirata-

Salazar sintió como si todo lo que había hecho durante años se desvanecía de repente. Sus prioridades y estrictos pensamientos se desmoronaban con cada palabra que escuchaba. El cambio que se estaba dando en él lo estaba abrumando sin que pudiera evitarlo.

-No puedo hacerlo, no me pidas que deje todo por ti-

-Eso es lo que te estoy pidiendo, te quiero conmigo-

-No puedo hacerlo, Jack-

Jack lo miró a los ojos seriamente, insistir no estaba funcionado. Era hora de cambiar de técnica.

-De acuerdo, muy bien. Si eso es lo que quieres ¡perfecto! - Jack se demostró ofendido -Me iré como pides y si me vuelves a ver será en el momento en el que muera en la batalla-

Salazar empezaba a sentir las palabras de Jack como fuertes dagas en el pecho.

-Jack, lo nuestro es imposible-

-Porque soy pirata ¿verdad? -

El español guardó silencio, no había palabra correcta para la respuesta. Jack se acercó a su rostro, claramente para besarlo, pero él se alejó rápidamente. Estaban a mitad de cubierta, si alguien estaba cerca y presenciaba la escena, las consecuencias no serían nada agradables.

Jack sonrió de lado fingiendo su ofensa y su dolor ante el rechazo que había recibido.

-Lo sabía. Eres cobarde, Armando Salazar-

-Tú sabes la posición en la que me encuentro, debes comprender que… -

-Eres tú el que debería comprender. Mi gente me está esperando con información, pero estoy aquí pidiéndote que escapes conmigo, que vivamos nuestra vida apartados de todos. Yo ya he traicionado a mi gente por ti ¿y me pides que te comprenda? -

-Yo… no puedo hacerlo-

El cambio de técnica estaba haciendo efecto, lo estaba haciendo sentir culpabilidad.

-Está bien. Será como tú quieras. Nos veremos en la batalla, capitán-

Jack dio media vuelta y bajó de la nave sin mirar atrás. Su actuación de ofendido le había salido tan bien que sentía su corazón latir rápido. Tuvo que disimular una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo.


	8. Capítulo 8

Recuerden, en los diálogos, si está en cursiva, es porque son palabras en esapañol (ya expliqué eso antes y espero haberlo hecho bien…) :)

 **Capítulo 8**

Salazar jamás se había sentido tan destrozado como lo estaba ahora. Su cabeza le decía que era lo máximo que podía hacer, pero su corazón le reclamaba que se arrepentiría de eso toda su vida. ¿Sería capaz de atacar la nave en donde esté Jack sabiendo que moriría?, ¿sería capaz de matarlo con sus propias manos si la situación se lo exigiera? ¿soportaría perderlo?

Aún continuaba parado a la mitad de la cubierta pensando en lo que haría, intentando decidir qué era lo que en realidad quería. Nunca se le hubiera ocurrido que llegaría el momento en el que tendría que decidir entre una vida correcta formada con fuertes convicciones (con uno que otro amorío secreto), y un pirata. Un pirata.

Su mente era un total lío y no estaba seguro de qué decisión tomar, pero de algo sí estaba completamente seguro: no quería perder a Jack. Debía detenerlo antes de que escapara.

Bajó del barco a paso rápido, tenía que apresurarse si quería tener suerte de encontrarlo en la calle. Caminó tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no notó que había pasado al joven oficial de guardia con el que había hablado antes.

\- ¡Señor! -

La voz del joven sacó a Salazar de sus pensamientos.

-Sí, oficial-

-Señor, mi compañero me comunicó que usted mismo me explicaría su orden. Debo informar porqué dejó su puesto-

-Ah, si… - pensó por unos segundos -Considero que no hay necesidad de un guardia, esa es la zona más segura del fuerte. Además, el muchacho no se veía bien, lo mandé a casa-

-Sí señor, se lo informaré al…-

-No hay necesidad, oficial. Yo hablaré con su superior el día de mañana. No deje su puesto-

-De acuerdo, señor-

Salazar no dijo más y se retiró de ahí. Llegando a la salida vio que el oficial que resguardaba la entrada estaba listo para preguntarle algo. Sobre Jack precisamente.

-Señor, un oficial acaba de salir y…-

-Sí, oficial, lo sé. Yo lo mandé a casa. ¿Vio hacía dónde fue? -

-Hacia allá, ¿lo busca, señor? -

-Creo que eso no debería importarle ¿no es así, oficial? -

-Yo… no, señor-

Salazar no dijo más, se retiró por el camino indicado.

Por un momento no estaba seguro por dónde empezar a buscar, _-"¿Qué haría un pirata?"-_ pensó, tal vez estaba de camino al muelle para escapar, pero el camino que el oficial indicó era opuesto al mar. Tal vez al bar, después de todo, podría haber uno que otro pirata en la zona, pero no navíos piratas. Jack no podría escapar esa noche entonces.

Había caminado por las calles casi por diez minutos, sentía cada vez más presente ese temor de no volverlo a ver. Si era un pirata y no podría escapar esa noche, entonces tendría que estar en un bar, pero no en el buen bar que él frecuentaba, tendría que ser en uno de esos que quedaban en el lado despreciable de la zona. Allí donde la gente sin mucha suerte solía ganar dinero por hacer cualquier cosa y los oficiales de altos rangos se negaban a erradicar del todo, ya que las placenteras compañías no se encontraban nada más que en puertos piratas.

Salazar estaba parado en una casi oscura esquina, límite con aquella zona en donde "ningún" hombre respetable visitaba. Con el uniforme puesto, claro, y él tenía el suyo puesto.

\- ¿Entrarás a esa zona con el uniforme? -

La voz de Jack lo sorprendió, volteando inmediatamente al escuchar su voz.

El joven lo había estado siguiendo todo ese tiempo sin que él se percatara de ello.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? Te estuve buscando por todos lados-

\- ¿Para qué? ¿Para mandarme a la horca por ser pirata? -

Salazar lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó hasta el muro el cual estaba oscuro gracias las plantas que crecían encima de ella de manera abundante.

-No soy la clase de hombre que llevan una doble vida, Jack. Ni tampoco de los que proclaman ser totalmente correctos. Si alguna vez traicioné a mis convicciones fue solo porque mi corazón así lo exigió-

-Ajá, entonces hubo otros antes que yo-

-Sí, pero eso no tiene importancia. No tienes que irte, Jack, no tenemos que irnos. Quédate aquí conmigo-

-Pero entonces sí estás dispuesto llevar una doble vida-

-De acuerdo, sí, lo haré, pero aquí-

Jack frunció el ceño haciendo con un ligero puchero con los labios.

-No entendiste la propuesta que te hice-

-Sí lo entendí, pero no puedo aceptarla, por eso te propongo esto: Quédate aquí, consigue un trabajo, yo te puedo ayudar en eso. Podremos estar juntos, podrías mejorar tu vida y yo seguiría en la mía-

Jack entrecerró los ojos e inclinó su cabeza ligeramente a un lado. Esa idea no le gustaba.

-No- sentenció caprichoso

Salazar se acercó un poco al joven pirata mirándolo intensamente a los ojos.

-Por favor, quédate-

Si hubiera podido, de seguro que Jack hubiera esbozado una amplia y orgullosa sonrisa. Él era ahora el único pirata en todo el océano al que el temido capitán Salazar había suplicado por favor.

-Déjame entender. Tú quieres que me quede aquí, consiga un trabajo honrado y vivamos nuestro amorío en secreto, mientras navegas con tu barco y desapareces a toda mi gente-

Jack sacudió un poco la cabeza demostrando su inconformidad.

-Soy un pirata, no estoy dispuesto a cambiar mi libertad por una aburrida vida honorable-

Salazar lo tomó de los brazos tratando de hacerle entrar en razón.

-Aquí no te faltaría nada, Jack, no hay necesidad de irnos-

\- ¿Y cómo se supone que lo hagamos? ¿viéndonos a escondidas por las noches? ¿mientras que en el día fingiríamos que apenas nos conocemos? -

Jack sacudió sus brazos para así soltarse del español.

-Creí que sentías lo mismo que yo- Jack nuevamente se hacía el ofendido -Si traicionaste a tus convicciones anteriormente por alguien y por mí no lo haces ¿qué me asegura entonces que no soy un gusto pasajero? -

\- ¡No! ¡No eres un gusto pasajero! _¡Hombre, por Dios!_ -

-No te creo. Yo lo estoy arriesgando todo por ti, pero tú solo tratas de persuadirme con tus promesas de trabajo honorable y una vida llena de… tontas y aburridas reglas-

Jack lo empujó ligeramente y caminó directo a la zona "prohibida" para Salazar.

-Me iré mañana con el primer rayo de sol, pero esta noche terminaré lo que empezaste en tu camerino-

Salazar frunció el ceño ante el comentario.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? -

Jack se detuvo y volteó a verlo.

-Mírate, ni siquiera puedes poner un pie en esta zona con el uniforme puesto, no estás dispuesto a hacerlo por mí. Me besaste allá en el navío, pero no te atreviste a ir más allá, a pesar de poder hacerlo. Esta es una noche a medias, así que yo la terminaré en algún burdel de esta zona-

Jack dio media vuelta y siguió caminando, no tuvo que esperar mucho para escuchar los pasos del español acercarse rápidamente a él para luego voltearlo bruscamente.

\- ¿Es lo que crees? ¿Que soy la clase de hombre que dejan las cosas a medias? Estás equivocado-

Si había algo que ofendía enormemente al capitán español, era herir su orgullo. Ese era, sin duda, un punto débil del español.

-No te creo-

Susurró Jack, tal vez un poco seductor para los oídos del español.

Salazar lo miró en silencio unos segundos antes de dar unos rápidos vistazos a su alrededor y finalmente decir un _-_ "Sígueme" _-_ que, por su tono de voz, más parecía una orden.

Jack sonrió y obedeció, no importaba. El español era difícil de convencer, pero todavía le quedaba una oportunidad más, y la noche sería testigo de ello.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Creo que este capítulo resultó un poco largo, espero les guste :)**

Capítulo 9

Salazar era un hombre que se rodeaba de amigos y familiares, pero siempre prefirió mantener su casa en soledad. Los sirvientes se iban luego de terminar sus labores, que prácticamente era mantener la casa ordenada y limpia y hacer la comida solo para una persona. El español había perdido a su esposa dos años atrás y nunca habían tenido hijos. Por eso, llevar a Jack no era un problema; era el lugar más seguro en realidad.

Al llegar no demoraron mucho en subir al dormitorio y terminar lo que se había empezado en el Sigilosa María. Jack descubrió un lado totalmente opuesto a lo que conocía de él, ese lado que solo afloraba cuando la persona realmente se había enamorado. Teniendo eso en sus manos y usando las palabras correctas, Salazar aceptaría finalmente irse con él y el Reina Isabel.

Y así lo convenció.

Habían pasado casi toda la noche ocupados en besos, caricias y todo lo que esto conllevaba. Ahora, satisfechos de unas horas de mucha pasión, simplemente estaban en la cama conversando tranquilamente.

-No puedo creer lo que me dices, Jack-

Comentó Salazar con la mirada perdida en el techo de su habitación.

-Bueno ¿por qué mentiría? Todo pirata sabe de mis historias, a veces me sorprende que tu gente no lo sepa. Ustedes están siempre a nuestras espaldas-

-Pero eras tan solo un niño cuando decidiste escapar para ser un pirata ¿por qué? -

-Siempre anhelé la libertad, bajo el cuidado de la familia de mi madre jamás la hubiera conseguido-

Salazar rio divertido, al mismo tiempo que giraba su cabeza para verlo a los ojos.

-Ay, ahora entiendo por qué mi propuesta fue rechazada-

Jack se encontraba echado sobre su pecho con la almohada enredada entre sus brazos para que sirviera como soporte para su rostro.

-Para aceptar una propuesta, esta tiene que ofrecerte algo muy tentador. Cosa que no tenía la tuya, pero la mía, en cambio, te ofrece una total libertad personal-

-Y amor, _hombre_. Y amor- dijo Salazar

Jack no quiso responder, sabía que eso nunca pasaría. Solo asintió con una sonrisa y acarició suavemente el rostro del español.

-Mañana en la noche nos llevaremos el Reina Isabel y partiremos a una nueva vida-

Salazar volteó su cuerpo para mirar con más comodidad al joven pirata. Aun le era difícil creer que realmente accedía al plan de Jack.

\- ¿Cuál será el puerto en el que desembarcaremos primero? -

-Tortuga-

\- ¿Tortuga?... No creo ser bien recibido ahí-

-Al contrario. Ese lugar está lleno de ebrios piratas que no saben ni siquiera en dónde están parados. Soy el único pirata que conoce tu rostro a la perfección y podría reconocerte sin el uniforme. Solo necesitas cambiar de estilo, soltarte el cabello, ponerte un sombrero y no habrá problemas-

El español mantenía el ceño fruncido, demostraba su poca fe en el plan del joven.

-Estarás bien, confía en mí-

Jack imitó los movimientos de Salazar para que así ambos queden cara a cara.

Se miraron en silencio durante unos segundos.

-Recuerdo que cuando mi padre intentaba explicarme lo que era el amor, él solía decir que era como tener una llama encendida dentro de tu pecho-

Jack frunció el ceño extrañado.

-Eso suena doloroso-

El español sonrió divertido.

-Él dijo que, si en la otra persona también había una llama encendida, entonces no dolería. Una vez que una llama se enciende, esta nunca se apaga-

-Qué bonito, ¿tu padre escribía libros? -

-No, era un oficial de alto rango como yo-

-Oh, entonces está retirado-

-No, murió a manos de un pirata-

Jack quedó en silencio por unos segundos…

-Uy, perdón por preguntar-

Salazar respondió acariciando tiernamente el rostro de Jack mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

-Tu abuelo debió haberle enseñado eso, supongo-

-No lo creo, él murió cuando mi padre era muy pequeño-

\- ¿Se enfermó? -

-Fue asesinado por un pirata cuando era un oficial-

Jack abrió los ojos demostrando su impresión por haber metido la pata dos veces seguidas.

\- ¿Sabes? ¿Por qué no mejor dejamos de hablar y aprovechamos el resto de la noche? -

Salazar rio divertido ante la nerviosa actitud del joven mientras recibía tiernos besos en su rostro.

-Entonces compénsame por revivir mis tristes recuerdos, muchacho-

-A la orden, capitán-

Contestó Jack mientras se acomodaba encima del español.

Al día siguiente, Salazar salió a la misma hora de siempre y se dirigió a la fortaleza. Ya tenían todo planeado, bueno, Jack lo tenía todo planeado y realmente era bastante simple. Todo empezaría al anochecer, cuando ese lado del fuerte esté totalmente vacío, Jack llamaría la atención del oficial de turno que custodiaría la entrada para que Salazar cruce todo el lugar sin ser visto, subir la fortaleza y luego bajarla hasta llegar al muelle. Soltaría el barco, esperaría a Jack dentro de ella y juntos terminarían la tarea para por fin irse en el Reina Isabel.

El español estaba en dudas, ni siquiera podía admitir con seguridad que, llegado el momento, sería capaz de cumplir con el plan. Caminaba con la mirada perdida, ordenando sus pensamientos como podía, hasta que una mano lo jaló ligeramente del hombro.

-Capitán, señor-

Salazar volteó, tal vez un poco asustado por la repentina aparición.

-Teniente… Lesaro, no te vi-

\- ¿Se siente bien, señor? -

-No me hables así, no estamos en el fuerte aún-

El teniente lo conocía de años, desde la adolescencia, para ser exactos. Podrían considerarse mejores amigos, confiaban ciegamente el uno del otro, pero a pesar de eso, Lesaro sabía poco de la vida más íntima de su amigo. Sospechaba lo que Salazar siempre ocultó e incluso el mismo Salazar sabía de su sospecha, pero jamás lo cuestionó y eso es algo que el capitán del Sigilosa María siempre valoró. El teniente era un hombre responsable y leal, no solo con él como capitán, sino también como amigo.

\- ¿Entonces qué cojones te pasa? Haz estado extraño últimamente-

\- ¿De qué hablas? Estoy bien-

-Estás distraído, Armando, y tú nunca lo estás. Mucho menos cuando una batalla está cerca-

Al escuchar lo de la batalla, Salazar no pudo evitar sentir una culpabilidad. Tal vez por Jack; tal vez porque traicionaría a la armada esa noche. No podía estar seguro.

-De acuerdo, lo estoy. Pero estoy bien, créeme-

Salazar dio dos amistosas palmas en el hombro a su amigo para luego continuar su camino acompañado de él.

-Ayer no fuiste al bar, así que pensé en ir a tu casa a ver cómo estabas-

\- ¿Fuiste anoche a mi casa? - preguntó algo alarmado

-No, sé cómo eres de especial. Así que tuve que esperar hasta hoy para decirte algo importante-

Salazar pudo respirar tranquilo.

-No creo que sea tan importante si me lo ibas a decir en un bar-

-No confío decírtelo en el fuerte, las paredes oyen y debemos cuidarnos de los traidores, lo sabes-

El español se sintió, de alguna manera, molestamente identificado con la palabra "traidor".

-Entonces dime qué es-

-Es sobre ese muchacho, Jack-

Salazar evitó mirar a su amigo, estaba visiblemente alarmado y no podía ocultarlo.

\- ¿Qué tiene el muchacho? -

-Su presencia es muy extraña. Nadie parece haberlo visto antes y ninguno de quienes se supone que deberían ser sus superiores recuerda haber solicitado o aceptado sus servicios en el fuerte-

\- ¿Cuál es tu sospecha? -

\- ¿No es obvia? -

Salazar lo miró esperando que no dijera lo que Jack era en realidad.

\- ¿Crees que el muchacho es un…? -

-Un espía, Armando. Ese muchacho debe ser un espía de los británicos-

\- ¿Un espía? -

-Nuestros dominios en estos mares es indudable y los británicos hacen lo imposible para poner la balanza de su lado. Esperan a que nosotros terminemos el trabajo sucio matando a todos los piratas para que luego ellos solo tengan que preocuparse por nosotros-

Ya habían llegado al fuerte, tenían la entrada a varios metros de distancia.

-Escúchame Lesaro, eres un gran oficial y confío tanto en tus palabras como en tu intuición, pero que ese muchacho sea un espía es muy poco probable, hombre. Además, si así lo fuera, estamos haciendo el trabajo sucio por ellos ¿no es así? ¿para qué molestarnos si a ellos les conviene que ganemos? -

-Armando, pero… -

-Relájate un poco, todo saldrá bien-

El teniente tomó del brazo a Salazar para detenerlo, ahora, a escasos metros de la entrada del fuerte.

-Ese muchacho no debería estar aquí, averiguaré cómo llegó y porqué quiere ser parte de nuestra tripulación-

Salazar no sabía dónde colocar su mirada, lo hería visiblemente estar traicionando a su amigo.

-De acuerdo, teniente. Tiene mi permiso para iniciar una investigación-

Lesaro pudo darse cuenta del ligero nerviosismo de su amigo, algo ocultaba y podía estar casi seguro que tenía que ver con el extraño muchacho. Pero insistir no le serviría, era mejor investigarlo por sí solo.

-Gracias, señor-

Ambos hombres caminaron en silencio hasta entrar al fuerte.

Medio día había pasado y ya se sentía cansado, relajó sus brazos en la silla y recostó la espalda. Había salido de la reunión con otros oficiales con rangos tan altos como el suyo, la misión de limpiar los mares de toda infección pirata había sido tan exitosa que Salazar se había convertido en pieza clave de muchos planeamientos, no sólo contra barcos sin bandera, sino también contra los mismos británicos. Estaba disfrutando del orgullo de tener tal importancia en la Armada Española, tal y como su padre se lo había inspirado desde pequeño.

Pero eso duró poco.

Observó su oficina (dentro del fuerte) en silencio mientras sentía nuevamente el pesar de haber aceptado los planes de Jack. Si hace unos días se encontraba entusiasmado por desaparecer definitivamente a los piratas y tener el mar puro y limpio; ahora tenía una gran confusión en su interior: De verdad quería participar de la batalla y acabar con todo rastro pirata, aun lo deseaba… pero deseaba también a uno de ellos. No lo quería muerto, lo quería a su lado. ¿Cómo era posible querer dos cosas totalmente opuestas con la misma intensidad?

El español cerró los ojos en un intento de calmar el torbellino de pensamientos que había en su mente, pero no se detuvo del todo, los recuerdos de la noche anterior lo invadieron. Una sonrisa involuntaria apareció al recordar cada beso, cada caricia y cada movimiento. Esa era la razón más grande por la que se sentía cansado ese día, no había dormido lo suficiente. Jack no se lo había permitido.

-Capitán-

Salazar fue bruscamente sacado de sus recuerdos.

-Teniente Lesaro-

-Tengo noticias, señor-

\- … ¿Noticias? -

-De la investigación que autorizó, señor-

-Ah, claro. ¿Qué es lo que averiguó, teniente? -

Lesaro lo miró en silencio por unos segundos, como no estando seguro de lo que iba a decir.

-Pido hablar libremente, señor-

Salazar frunció el ceño, que Lesaro le pidiera eso dentro de su lugar de trabajo significaba que esto incluían temas personales.

Temió en dar tal permiso, pero sería aún más sospechoso si se lo negara.

-Cierre la puerta-

Lesaro así lo hizo.

-Siéntate. ¿Qué es eso tan importante que encontraste? -

-Primero dime porqué mandaste a ese muchacho a casa ayer en la noche-

Salazar había olvidado aquel detalle…

\- ¿Y qué hacías allí a esa hora? -

-Fui a ver cómo se encontraban los oficiales, Lesaro ¿qué problema hay con eso? -

-Tú nunca vas a ver cómo están los oficiales-

-Muy bien, habla claro ¿qué es lo que intentas decir? -

-No intento decir nada y jamás lo he dicho ¿verdad? -

Lesaro hizo una pausa para dar a entender a lo que se refería. El ligero rubor en el rostro de su amigo le hizo saber que su mensaje había sido entendido.

-Lo que quieras hacer en tu vida privad siempre lo he respetado, pero si hay algo que sé que no está bien te lo digo sin rodeos-

\- ¿Entonces crees que entre ese joven y yo hay algo? -

-No lo sé, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que tú sí quieres que lo haya-

Un incómodo silencio de interminables segundos tensó el ambiente.

-Lesaro, soy un hombre adulto y… -

Salazar no pudo terminar, el teniente se apresuró a hablar.

-No vine a saber nada de ustedes dos, solo dime porqué lo dejaste ir anoche-

Salazar recordó la excusa que había dicho anoche, lo más lógico era usar el mismo.

-Lo encontré enfermo, tal vez con fiebre. Lo mandé a casa por eso-

-De acuerdo, lo comunicaré ya que no lo has hecho tú. Luego pediré una orden de arresto en su contra-

\- ¿Por qué? -

-Eso vine a decirte: no hay ningún registro de él, ni siquiera de haberse unido de voluntario. Sin eso, es como si no existiera. Además, es muy extraño que el mismo día de su aparición, el oficial Martinez no se presentó y hasta la fecha sigue reportado como desaparecido. Si mis sospechas son ciertas, será necesario atraparlo cuanto antes-

Salazar frunció el ceño, esa parte de la historia Jack no le había contado.

-De acuerdo… pero hoy no ha venido ¿cómo piensas arrestarlo? -

-Es un fugitivo entonces-

A Salazar no le gustaba la idea, pero luego recordaba que esa noche partiría con Jack, así que no había problema en autorizarle el permiso.

-Muy bien, ya sabe qué hacer, teniente-

-Sí, señor-

Lesaro se levantó y asintió ligeramente la cabeza mostrando respeto, luego se retiró de la oficina.

Al quedarse solo, se preguntó si soportaría la presión de su conciencia durante todo lo que quedaba del día.

Luego de la salida de Salazar, Jack se había quedado un par de horas en la casa preparando un pequeño explosivo, ese sería la distracción para el oficial de turno en la noche. Suficientemente llamativo tanto para el oficial como para Salazar. Se había paseado por toda la casa viendo qué robar y no quedó defraudado ya que fue fácil encontrar dinero guardado y las joyas de la difunta esposa del español. Pero sí sufrió una gran decepción al darse cuenta que la casa no contaba con mucho licor, apenas había una botella de vino la cual bebió en cuestión de minutos.

Mientras Jack se encontraba buscando más comida en la cocina, la puerta de la casa se abrió sin aviso. Por un momento creyó que era Salazar, pero luego recordó la advertencia del español: La sirvienta, encargada de la limpieza, llegaba primero. Jack lo había olvidado por completo. Tuvo que salir rápidamente por la ventana. Afortunadamente, había guardado suficiente comida en una bolsa de tela improvisada que había hecho con el mantel de la mesa.

Una vez afuera, decidió que gastaría una parte de lo robado en una botella de licor, luego se dirigiría allá a la zona "prohibida" y se sentaría en alguna parte a disfrutar de la comida. Pero primero que todo, iría a buscar su ropa escondida cerca del bar "Mala muerte".


	10. Capítulo 10

**Me costó un poco escribir este capítulo, espero que el esfuerzo haya valido la pena xD**  
 ***Recordar que lo que esté en cursiva es porque hablan español, ya expliqué todo el asunto :v**

Capítulo 10

Los alrededores del fuerte estaban en casi total silencio, el sol ya se había ocultado y el oficial de turno en la entrada sostenía su rifle en las manos, tenía la mirada seria y parecía estar siempre en alerta. Jack no se dejaba engañar, los jóvenes oficiales siempre eran los más atentos, pero también eran los más ineficientes. _\- "Veamos qué tan bueno eres" –_ susurró Jack mientras se escondía en un lado oscuro detrás de un árbol, a más o menos 30 metros de distancia frente al fuerte.

Durante el día había comprado comida para el viaje y unas botellas de ron, todo guardado en otra bolsa de tela que había conseguido, mientras que en la bolsa improvisada con el mantel de la mesa estaba su pequeña bomba casera y lo que necesitaba para ella. Ya preparado, saca el explosivo, lo enciende y lo arroja varios metros al lado de él, cubrió su cabeza mientras esperaba la explosión… esperó. Nada.

Jack levantó la cabeza, ¿por qué no hacía explosión? Miró a su alrededor como buscando una explicación, no entendía por qué demoraba tanto, al parecer lo había fabricado de mal manera. Suspiró molesto, ahora tendría que improvisar… ¡BOOM! La explosión sacudió casi todo el lugar violentamente, aparte de haberse demorado demasiado, la explosión había sido mucho más grande de lo que había planeado. Debía mejorar esa parte de sus habilidades.

Sacudió su cabeza y se levantó. Vio al oficial igualmente aturdido. Esperó a que los oficiales del otro lado del fuerte llegaran para recién poder dirigirse al muelle. Procuró apresurarse antes de que también se acercara la gente del pueblo, también quería evitar testigos, ya tenía mala experiencia en eso. Una vez que llegó al muelle empezó a correr, ahí no había lugar para esconderse, así que tenía que ser veloz.

Salazar bajaba las escaleras junto con el capitán del Victoria, un enorme navío que había llegado al puerto hace dos días, trayendo una docena de cañones que serían instalados en el Sigilosa María como parte de su preparación para la batalla. El navío de Salazar era muy preciado ya que era un buque de guerra especialmente equipado para portar las mejores armas de la época e igualmente fácil de adaptar a nuevas mejoras. Esos cañones eran una de ellas, ya que completarían el máximo número de cañones para lo que el Sigilosa María había sido construida.

-Mañana empezaremos a descender los cañones. Esperamos los dos días, como había pedido-

-Perfecto, mañana empezaremos con las mejoras del Sigilosa María-

\- ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta, capitán? -

-Por supuesto, capitán-

Ambos sonrieron divertidos. Ahora ingresaban a la oficina de Salazar.

\- ¿Fue realmente necesario esperar los dos días? -

-Parte de mi entrenamiento, capitán, fue el prever cualquier tipo de incidencias. Apliqué esas lecciones a mis estrategias personales. Esos dos días son para despistar a curiosos y traidores-

-Lo entiendo, pero ¿aquí en el fuerte? Aquí nadie sale o entra sin que lo sepan los altos rangos-

Salazar sonrió ante el comentario, él solía pensar igual hasta que conoció a Jack.

-Siendo sincero, capitán Tormes, no me molesta un poco de prevención para estar más seguro-

-Bueno, no puedo decir nada- el hombre levantó las manos mientras se encogía en hombros -Usted ha demostrado que sus estrategias han desarrollado una… -

¡BOOM! Se escuchó de repente haciendo vibrar toda la oficina.

\- ¡Joder! ¡¿Qué fue eso?! - preguntó Tormes

-Una explosión-

Contestó Salazar mientras miraba por la ventana. Su oficina estaba en la torre más cercana a la salida y podía divisar el muelle y una parte de la ciudad ya que estaba en la parte más alta.

\- ¡Vamos! -

El capitán Tormes salió rápidamente de la oficina, Salazar se apresuró a seguirlo, pero casi al salir de la torre se detuvo… ¿era esa la señal de Jack?, no estaba muy seguro, era "demasiada" llamativa. Pero otra señal a aparte de esa ¿cuál podría ser?, definitivamente esa tendría que ser.

Cuando vio a Tormes salir del fuerte, Salazar aprovechó a apagar la lámpara que iluminaba el camino y parte de la escalera de la torre. Sacó la cabeza lentamente para ver a su alrededor, un par de oficiales corrían a la salida. Él y el capitán Tormes eran los únicos oficiales de altos rangos presentes a esa hora en el fuerte, así que ver a esos oficiales salir le indicaba que el fuerte estaba vacío ahora.

- _Jack, eres un maldito exagerado, joder_ \- dijo más para sí mismo

Cruzó el lugar a paso rápido y subió las escaleras hasta la parte superior del fuerte, el muelle parecía vacío, así que bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió al Reina Isabel. Sacó los amarres del navío y subió… se quedó en medio de la cubierta al descubrir que lo había hecho todo muy rápido y sin pensarlo. Sus dudas lo invadían nuevamente, estaba a punto de dejar todo lo que había conseguido con esfuerzo ¿valía la pena irse con un pirata?

Los ruidos de alguien corriendo en el muelle llamaron su atención, se agachó rápidamente y se escondió cerca de la escalera que llevaba al puesto de capitán. Esos pasos empezaron a subir a la nave, era Jack.

-Armando ¿estás ahí? -

-Jack- salió Salazar de repente

\- ¡Oh!... me asustaste-

-Jack, espera- se acerca a él - ¿Tenemos que hacer esto? -

Jack volteó los ojos cansado de la indecisión del español, empezó a preguntarse cuántas veces tenía que poner en práctica su seducción en ese hombre para convencerlo del todo.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Lo preguntas ahora? Estamos a punto de llevarnos este navío, ya es tarde-

-Robar el Reina Isabel provocará que toda la Armada Española nos persiga, esa batalla no se podrá evitar de todas… -

Jack no quería perder más tiempo, tenía que callarlo de alguna manera y convencerlo otra vez, pero rápido.

Lo besó, y no sólo un simple beso, sino como uno de esos que dejaba sin aliento a cualquiera.

-Me provocas cuando empiezas a hablar así, deja ese palabreo cuando estemos solos ¿sí? Ahora ayúdame, vamos-

A Salazar sí que lo había afectado visiblemente aquel beso, aunque seguía inseguro. Aun así, empezó a ayudar a Jack y en cuestión de poco más de 15 minutos, el Reina Isabel se alejaba del muelle silenciosamente entre la oscuridad.

-Esto está saliendo bien y más rápido de lo que creí-

Jack sonreía divertido, por fin se llevaba el navío directo a Tortuga.

-Armando, ven y dame un beso ¿quieres? Esto es para celebrar-

Salazar se acercó a él y le dio solo un pequeño beso, eso ocasionó que recibiera una mirada caprichosamente enojada.

-Eso no era lo que tenía en mente, ¿Qué ya no me quieres? -

-Jack, sabes que te amo-

\- ¿Entonces por qué estás así? Estamos rumbo a una nueva vida juntos-

-Lo sé, solo… - el español suspiró mientras miraba el muelle alejarse -Solo dame tiempo para asimilarlo-

Jack asintió con la cabeza para luego dar una fugaz y comprensiva sonrisa.

Salazar caminó hasta el límite de la popa mientras dejaba atrás todo lo que había conseguido con años de esfuerzo y trabajo. Si debía ser totalmente sincero con él, sentía que se arrepentía, que estaba cometiendo un error; sin embargo, una parte de él le decía que no volvería a enamorarse así otra vez y mucho menos encontrar a alguien que lo haga tanto como él. Era elegir entre una carrera llena de logros y medallas, disfrutar de una buena posición con una casa vacía… y el amor.

Sonrió al saber que la balanza se inclinaba más hacia ese muchacho que apareció de la nada y le había dado todo sin darse cuenta. Volteó y lo vio, ahí, dirigiendo el timón, sin miedo ni dudas. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la espalda con tanto amor que su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente.

-Te amo- susurró

A Jack lo había sorprendido el abrazo, sentía que se abrumaba ante el amor que recibía y que él nunca le daría de igual manera. Era cierto que le atraía demasiado y que, en algún momento, le habría agradado que tuvieran algo más que una simple noche (o en este caso, un amorío por conveniencia), pero amarlo, jamás. Jack amaba la libertad, el mar, vivir a su manera sin tener que cargar con ataduras. Nunca podría darle lo que Salazar quería.

-Yo también te amo- respondió

Se preguntó si él era cruel en realidad... decidió que no. Solo era un hombre que luchaba por vivir. Él era un pirata que amaba su libertad y el mar por encima de todo y haría lo que sea por no perderla.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Me encantó escribir a Lesaro en este capítulo, espero que lo disfruten :D**  
 ***Recordar, estarán en cursiva los diálogos que estén en idioma español.**

Capítulo 11

-Con todo el respeto que merece, señor, su respuesta es totalmente inservible-

-Cuide sus palabras, teniente. No olvide que tengo el mismo poder que su capitán-

Lesaro apretó los labios guardando para sí mismo todos los insultos que tenía para el capitán Tormes. Él, al igual que Salazar, consideraban que Tormes era un hombre que no merecía la capitanía de una nave, pero ellos no eran los que decidían los ascensos, así que tenían que soportarlo unos días al mes ejerciendo una muy difícil hipocresía.

-Señor, mi capitán estaba con usted en el momento de la explosión. Si dice que fue seguido por él cuando salieron ¿cómo es posible que no haya visto el momento en el que desapareció? -

-Ambos salimos de la torre, pero cuando llegué para ayudar con el incendio, él simplemente no estaba-

\- ¿Se consumió alcohol esa noche, señor? -

-Sé lo que intenta decir con esa pregunta, teniente, si cree que… -

-Lamento interrumpir, señor, pero necesito que responda mi pregunta. Debo cubrir todas las posibilidades antes de tomar una decisión. Confío en que usted no lo tomará _personal_ -

La última palabra fue claramente resaltada en un tono de voz muy acusador.

Ambos hombres se miraron desafiantes, el desprecio era mutuo.

-No-

-De acuerdo. Gracias por su colaboración, capitán Tormes. Si necesito de su ayuda se lo comunicaré de inmediato-

Lesaro volteó dándole la espalda al capitán y se retiró a paso rápido, agradecía que la conversación hubiese terminado.

Tras la explosión, mucha gente del pueblo se había acercado a ayudar o simplemente a ver lo que había sucedido. Entre toda la gente también había oficiales de la armada, incluyendo a Lesaro. Él había sido el primero en darse cuenta de la ausencia de Salazar, pero su búsqueda no pudo empezar hasta temprano en la mañana, ya que la prioridad era ayudar a apagar el incendio antes de que se pudiese propagar. No había mucha gente en el fuerte a la hora de la explosión por lo que, prácticamente, el único testimonio importante era la del capitán Tormes. Sin dudas, el último en ver a Salazar.

El problema se hacía aún más grande cuando se sumaba el hecho de que un navío había desaparecido sin que nadie lo hubiese notado. Lesaro estaba seguro de que había una conexión entre el robo, la explosión y la desaparición de su capitán, y cuando pensaba en el por qué solo una persona venía a su mente: Jack, ese misterioso muchacho del que sospechaba.

Luego de hablar con el capitán Tormes, Lesaro se dirigió a la oficina de Salazar esperando encontrar alguna clase de pista. Empezó a buscar, pero no encontraba nada sospechoso. Algo estaba omitiendo, Salazar nunca se iría sin decir nada, era uno de los oficiales más leales de la armada, un hombre fiel al Rey. Lo más probable era de que había sido secuestrado. ¿Quién? ¿Jack? Si el muchacho era un espía, de nada serviría planear todo eso, solo buscaría información y se iría.

 _\- ¿Entonces qué significa todo esto? -_

Murmuró mientras miraba por la ventana, la ausencia del Reina Isabel era casi escandaloso ante sus ojos…

 _-Escandaloso…-_ susurró _-Un pirata…-_

Frunció el ceño al sentir que las piezas se armaban. Salazar tenía razón, era poco probable que ese muchacho sea un espía, pero un pirata sí. Infiltrado dentro del fuerte sabría los planes y las estrategias del Sigilosa María, pues siempre mostró interés en unirse a la tripulación. Robar el Reina Isabel también tenía sentido, ya que los barcos piratas que quedaban no resistirían al segundo bombardeo y… Salazar, con él secuestrado podrían tener una buena ventaja en batalla. Eso si todavía seguía vivo.

Ahora todo tenía más sentido, la explosión solo fue una distracción para llevarse la nave y a Salazar. Todo había sido perfectamente planeado. Lesaro no podía perder mucho tiempo, a cada minuto que pasaba su amigo podría estar a punto de morir. Salió rápidamente de la oficina, tenía que solicitar permiso para llevarse al Sigilosa María y encontrar a su capitán.

Aunque su explicación no era muy creíble para sus superiores, pudo persuadirlos para obtener el permiso. Ahora el Sigilosa María se encontraba abandonando el puerto.

-Señor, ¿cuál es el rumbo? -

-Tortuga-

El oficial lo miró sorprendido.

\- ¿Tortuga, señor? -

-Tenemos oficiales en todos los puertos de estos mares y los puertos piratas han sido destruidos por el Sigilosa María, excepto Tortuga. Quienes se llevaron al capitán no se atreverían a llevar un navío español a donde pertenece. Tortuga es el único puerto que les queda-

-Pero ese puerto está a casi tres días-

-Entonces suelta todas las velas, nos llevan casi de un día entero de ventaja-

-Sí, señor-

El sol caía lentamente en el horizonte, Jack se estaba acabando la tercera y última botella de ron que había llevado para el viaje. Subió las escaleras hasta el puesto del capitán, donde estaba Salazar desde temprano en la mañana.

\- ¿Cuándo te vas a quitar ese uniforme? -

\- ¿Y qué se supone que traeré puesto? -

-Creí que habíamos dicho que traerías ropa extra-

-No, lo que dijimos es que tú traerías mi ropa extra. Lo que trajiste fue el mantel de la mesa de la cocina-

-Oh… -

Jack hizo un puchero con sus labios.

-Bueno, entonces improvisemos. Puedes envolverte en él y tendrías una… túnica-

Salazar rio divertido, era la primera vez que disfrutaba de un Jack ebrio.

-Jack, estás ebrio. Se supone que esas botellas eran para todo el viaje-

-No me cambies de tema, Armando, yo estoy hablando de tu ropa-

El joven se acerca al español, sonreía coqueto mientras lo miraba intensamente.

-Anda, quítate la ropa. Después puedo traerte el mantel-

-Ahora no, Jack. Solo somos dos en este navío y uno tiene que dirigir la nave-

-Entonces tu mano izquierda puede estar en la rueda y tu mano derecha en mi… -

Salazar le quita la botella de ron que tenía en la mano y bebe de una sola vez el poco licor que quedaba dentro.

\- ¡Oye! - se quejó Jack

-Te bebiste dos botellas enteras, creo que merecía este poco- dijo devolviendo la botella

\- ¿Sabes? Pues, ahora no te mereces tocar lo que tengo entre las piernas-

Salazar sonrió divertido mientras Jack bajaba las escaleras enojado y tratando de no terminar rodando hasta cubierta.

-Qué manera de apagar la pasión-

Comentó Jack más para sí mismo mientras entraba al camerino para dormir un poco antes de tomar el timón.

Salazar había intentado no volver a cuestionarse lo que había hecho, además, Jack tenía razón, ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse. Estaba rumbo a una nueva vida con la persona que se había enamorado, no podía ser tan malo. Ya no tenía el poder de antes, ni el respeto de toda una armada, pero tenía a la persona que quería a su lado y sentía que eso era más de lo que necesitaba. Eso era lo que quería.

Pasando poco más de una hora, cuando ya la noche había caído y Salazar realmente deseaba descansar, Jack salió a cubierta y tambaleante subió las escaleras para tomar el timón del navío.

-Creo que es mi turno, ¿cierto? -

-Creí que nunca despertarías, estoy aquí desde la mañana-

-Vamos un día juntos ¿y ya tenemos nuestra primera discusión? -

Salazar no podía evitar encantarse con las curiosas respuestas de Jack, podría estar enojado con él (cómo en ese momento) pero el muchacho siempre tenía que salir con algún comentario ingenioso.

-Bajaré a dormir un poco. ¿Estás seguro que podrás dirigirlo? -

\- ¿Insinúas que soy incapaz de dirigir una simple nave? -

-Has tomado tres botellas de ron y has dormido una hora, Jack-

Jack abre su boca demostrando su indignación ante el mal intencionado comentario - ¡¿Insinúas que no soy capaz de manejar un navío estando ebrio?! -

Salazar esta vez no supo si reír o tomar en serio lo que había escuchado. Guardó silencio por unos segundos sin saber qué responder.

-Iré a dormir un poco-

Dijo finalmente bajando las escaleras. Podría decirse que ese día no había sido tan malo, a excepción de la falta de cooperación de su joven pareja.

El camerino del Reina Isabel no era tan acogedor como lo era el suyo en su navío, pero con el cansancio que llevaba era tan igual de cómodo como el del Sigilosa María. Se echó en la cama y miró a su alrededor mientras esperaba que el sueño lo terminase de conquistar. Una larga soga enredada en la esquina del camerino llamó su atención, pero no tuvo tiempo incluso de preguntarse para que Jack la quería ahí dentro, sus ojos se cerraron para finalmente dormir el resto de la noche.


	12. Capítulo 12

**¿Cómo se entera Salazar del plan de Jack? ¿Qué ocurre? En este capítulo lo sabrán :)**  
 **Apreciaría algún comentario :)**

Capítulo 12

Al tercer día de navegación, ya en la oscuridad de la noche, El Reina Isabel podía ver a lo lejos las diminutas luces provenientes del puerto pirata en donde se detendría. Desde que había caído el sol, el clima se había vuelto frío y la niebla se hacía presente alrededor con tétrica lentitud. Desde el puerto, la nave española era invisible aún, los piratas que se encontraban ahí (los que habían aceptado participar en una última batalla contra Salazar, los demás simplemente siguieron por diferentes caminos y desaparecieron) estaban ocupados en beber y disfrutar de la buena compañía, que ahora era más sencillo de encontrar ya que el público se había reducido increíblemente. Toda aquella persona que se había alojado en Tortuga disfrutaba de sus últimos días de libertinaje y piratería, si habría que morir por eso, entonces lo harían. Ellos eran piratas y en esa ley morirían.

El ambiente en el Reina Isabel no era muy diferente al que se vivía en los burdeles de Tortuga, Jack se había encargado de hacer muy entretenida la última noche del viaje. Aunque lo había estado intentando desde antes, pero Salazar se había negado rotundamente, hasta esa misma noche que, tal vez de tanta insistencia, accedió a un rato de pasión ahí mismo dirigiendo la nave. El frío clima los había obligado a solo a deshacerse de la ropa necesaria (solo de la cintura para abajo, para ser exactos), el resto del cuerpo tendría que esperar hasta que estén en un lugar más cómodo. Sin embargo, ambos no podían quejarse, a pesar de las limitaciones tanto del clima como del lugar, se las arreglaron para divertirse una última vez antes de llegar a puerto.

Salazar terminaba de arreglarse el pantalón, mientras Jack, mirando con atención como el puerto se acercaba más y más, bajaba las escaleras para prepararse. Siendo solo ellos, era difícil dirigir el gran navío, les tomaba tiempo, por lo que la experiencia de ambos era muy beneficioso en esos momentos.

Finalmente, el Reina Isabel había tocado puerto. Lo primero que le pareció extraño a Salazar, fue el no ver hombre a la vista. Tenía puesto su uniforme, por lo que tampoco podía quejarse de la ausencia de gente en el muelle.

-Antes de que alguien venga y te reconozca, iré a buscar a un amigo mío para que nos traiga unos hombres, tendremos una modesta tripulación para empezar- dijo Jack sonriendo

-Consígueme ropa. Mírame, ahora mismo podrían matarme-

-Por supuesto… y yo me encargaré de sacarte lo que tienes puesto-

Jack usó ese insinuante modo de hablar que derretía al español.

\- ¿Nunca estás contento? ¿verdad? -

-La palabra es insaciable-

Dijo el joven pirata mientras mostraba el dedo índice de cada mano para resaltar lo que decía.

Salazar sonrió ante la tentadora propuesta y se acercó a Jack para besarlo, pero el rostro del joven se volteó rápidamente.

-Sin embargo, eso tendrá que esperar. Ahora ven-

Jack bajó las escaleras seguido de Salazar. Ambos entraron al camerino.

-Quédate aquí hasta que regrese ¿de acuerdo? -

-Si alguien viene al muelle y ve este navío español tendré que… -

-No, no vendrá nadie. Tú solo espérame aquí, no demoraré-

Salazar dio una rápida mirada al muelle, podía verlo desde el camerino ya que estaba con la puerta abierta.

-De acuerdo, confío en ti-

Jack respondió con un beso, uno tan apasionado que hizo temblar al español de pies a cabeza. Aprovechando esto, lo acorraló hasta el escritorio, estiró su mano y tomó la botella vacía que estaba estratégicamente puesta por él horas atrás.

Entonces se alejó de él de repente y lo miró a los ojos.

-Hay algo que me gustaría cambiar de este camerino- dijo Jack

\- ¿La cama? - insinuó el español -Pero si aún no la estrenamos, _hombre_ -

-No, la cama no. Eso de ahí-

Salazar volteó a ver lo que Jack señalaba detrás de él y casi al instante sintió un fuerte golpe contra su cabeza haciendo que cayera al piso desmayado.

Jack no perdió el tiempo, tomó la soga enredada que había dejado en un rincón del camerino y ató los pies y manos del español antes de que este despertara. Luego apagó las velas de las lámparas y cerró la puerta, si algún pirata encontraba a Salazar, lo mataría sin dudarlo, y no convenía matarlo todavía. Bajó del navío rápidamente dispuesto a adentrarse en las sucias calles, felizmente no tuvo que hacerlo, un pirata, parte de la tripulación en la que él estaba, caminaba en medio de la plaza cantando ruidosamente con una botella de ron en la mano.

\- ¡Sam! ¡Sam! - llamó Jack

El pirata vio al muchacho acercarse a él, sonrió y abrió sus brazos como si de su propio hijo se tratara.

\- ¡Jack! ¡Muchacho! ¡Creímos que te habías ido! –

-Se notó mi ausencia, eh-

Jack recibió un fuerte y amistoso abrazo.

-No deberías estar aquí, el capitán estaba tranquilo de que le hicieras caso y cambies tu vida. Lo decepcionará verte otra vez-

-Entonces que bueno que traje conmigo algo que lo animará-

Jack volteó su cuerpo en dirección al muelle, la vista del viejo pirata lo siguió correctamente… pero no entendió.

\- ¿Qué? -

Jack rodó los ojos mostrando su fastidio. Lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó unos pasos más cerca al muelle. La botella que era sostenida por el viejo marino cayó al piso.

-Eso es… es…-

-Ese es el Reina Isabel, un navío español que comandé para usarlo en la batalla-

-Pero… ¿cómo…? ¿cómo es que…? -

-No hay tiempo para explicarte ¿dónde está el capitán? -

El pirata no salía de su asombro, no había siquiera parpadeado desde que había visto el gran barco frente a él.

\- ¡Sam! ¿Dónde está el capitán? -

El viejo pirata sacudió la cabeza para luego, por fin, mirar a Jack.

-Está… no lo sé ¡Iré a buscarlo! -

-Espera- lo tomó de los brazos para detenerlo -Que venga inmediatamente, pero que esté solo, necesito hablar con él a solas primero-

El hombre asintió con la cabeza varias veces para luego correr en busca de su capitán.

Jack miró a su alrededor, Tortuga se veía muy tranquilo, apenas unos cuantos hombres estaban durmiendo ebrios en los rincones. Varios bares se veían casi vacíos y la música ya no era tan ruidosa como antes. Ahora solo provenían de los dos bares más llenos en ese momento. El espíritu pirata se negaba a irse, pero sí que se veía muy afectado.

Esperó impaciente cerca de unos cinco minutos hasta que su capitán apareció con una mirada expectante, su rostro de asombro no tardó en aparecer al ver el Reina Isabel frente a sus propios ojos.

-Por Dios… un navío español… aquí, en Tortuga - susurró

Jack se acercó a su capitán con una orgullosa sonrisa, el experimentado pirata lo miró con tal admiración que no pudo evitar reír de alegría y abrazar al muchacho fuertemente.

\- ¡Jack! ¡Esto es…! Espera, creí que habías escuchado mis palabras, te creía en algún puerto ejerciendo una honrada vida-

-Qué bueno que no lo hice ¿verdad? En cambio, preferí escuchar a esa pequeña voz interna que te anima a hacer estupideces-

\- ¡Esa misma, Jack! ¡Esa es la voz que nos dirige la vida! -

Ambos piratas rieron divertidos, el capitán entregó a Jack la botella de ron que había traído consigo. El joven no había tomado en dos días, esa botella fue muy bienvenida.

-Jack, escúchame muchacho, debemos esconder esta nave. La armada de seguro que la está buscando-

-Sí, es cierto, pero tenía que venir primero a hablar contigo-

Sam, el viejo pirata que había traído al capitán se encontraba con ellos en total silencio escuchando expectante la conversación. Jack lo miró y eso fue suficiente para entender que debía dejarlos solos.

-Capitán, reuniré a la tripulación-

-Que sean solo la mitad de los hombres, Sam, el resto se queda aquí-

-Sí, capitán-

Una vez que se encontraban solos, Jack dirigió a su capitán hasta el navío y subieron a bordo.

-No solo traje un navío, también traje un capitán-

\- ¿Cómo que un capitán? -

Jack tomó una de las lámparas de la cubierta para luego caminar al camerino y abrir la puerta.

-Traje el Reina Isabel y al mismo capitán Salazar en persona-

El viejo capitán no podía salir de su asombro al ver el rostro de Salazar pobremente iluminado por la lámpara. Seguía inconsciente y atado de pies y manos.

-Salazar, el matador del mar…- susurró el viejo al ingresar lentamente al camerino

Jack dejó la lámpara en el escritorio y se acercó a su capitán.

-Capitán, escuche, la Armada Española ya debe estar buscando este navío por lo que debemos tener a un par de barcos camino hacia aquí. Ahora, es obvio que ya deben pensar que la desaparición de su más importante oficial tiene que ver directamente con el robo del Reina Isabel y, por supuesto, a manos de piratas. Por lo que sugiero que llevemos… -

Jack estaba entretenido explicando a detalles su plan, no se dio cuenta cuando Salazar empezaba a moverse lentamente despertando del fuerte golpe que había sufrido. Pasó unos segundos cuando el español fue consciente de sus ataduras, la voz de Jack llamó su atención de inmediato, así que volteó su rostro y vio a ambos hombres frente a frente sin prestarle atención. La luz de la lámpara era muy pobre, por lo que la sombra lo cubría a él casi en su totalidad, tal vez por eso sus movimientos no habían sido vistos por ellos. Se quedó quieto escuchando de la boca de quien se había enamorado y de quien había confiado ciegamente, que todo lo vivido había sido solo parte de un plan.

-Una vez que tengamos el Reina Isabel listo con los demás navíos, hundimos los barcos que nos siguen-

-Entonces, solo cuando el Sigilosa María nos enfrente… - dedujo el viejo marino

-Exacto, solo entonces podremos usar la vida de Salazar para negociar la batalla-

-Y luego lo matamos-

-Por supuesto, luego lo matamos-

Salazar había sentido cada frase como afiladas dagas en su pecho, su corazón se partió en miles de pedazos. Se sintió burlado, sintió vergüenza de él mismo y de su debilidad ante el amor. Recostó lentamente la cabeza mientras toda clase de sentimientos lo invadían, su corazón amenazaba con salirse del pecho y su respiración se hacía más agitada. Lo habían traicionado sin misericordia atentando contra algo que él siempre creyó sagrado, lo habían utilizado. Jack Sparrow lo había humillado sin piedad.

-Capitán-

Llamó el viejo pirata, Sam, al llegar a cubierta con la mitad de la tripulación como se le había ordenado. Todos observaban el barco totalmente sorprendidos, no podían creer que uno de los navíos de la Armada Española había sido robada y que ahora descansaba en un puerto pirata.

Jack y su capitán salieron del camerino y recibieron a la emocionada tripulación. Jack, por supuesto, fue alagado por su audacia y valentía.

-Pero eso no es todo- dijo el capitán -Jack trajo consigo alguien más-

El capitán entró al camerino y levantó a Salazar de sus brazos, este fingía estar dormido pero el fuerte jalón fue demasiado fuerte, por lo que no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de dolor y, por ende, el pirata sabría que ya estaba consciente.

-Pero miren quién abrió los ojos- dijo el viejo pirata

Ambos hombres se miraron a los ojos, el odio que se propiciaron fue inmediata.

Jack se preguntó si Salazar había estado consciente el suficiente tiempo como para haber escuchado la conversación. Le parecía un poco extraño, pero lo sentía demasiado cruel para su gusto.

El capitán alzó a Salazar y lo llevó bruscamente hasta la puerta del camerino.

\- ¡Es Salazar! -

\- ¡El matador del mar! -

\- ¡Mátenlo! -

La tripulación no dudó ni un solo segundo, sacaron sus espadas con las ansias de ver la sangre de aquel maldito español pintar la cubierta de un vengativo rojo intenso.

-Alto. Quien se atreva a matar a este hombre ahora, será castigado por la filosa hoja de mi propia espada-

Las palabras del capitán asombraron a los tripulantes.

\- ¿Capitán?... -

\- ¡Queremos venganza! -

Los reclamos no se hicieron esperar, pero el capitán era un hombre con experiencia y sabía muy bien cómo manejar, incluso, un motín. No por nada era uno de los capitanes más respetados que había.

-La venganza será nuestra, pero no ahora. Si quieren que este hombre sufra lo que nosotros sufrimos y mil veces peor, entonces tendrán que esperar-

-Pero, capitán, ese hombre mató a mi hermano- dijo un tripulante quien miró directamente a los ojos a Salazar -Él solo tenía doce años cuando uno de sus cañones hizo estallar su cuerpo-

Jack bajó la mirada recordando a aquel muchacho agonizar frente a su hermano. Todos tenían razones para querer ver muerto a Salazar ahí mismo.

-Este hombre pagará por la muerte de tu hermano y por todas las muertes del cual es culpable- el viejo capitán miró a Salazar -Pagarás por cada hombre caído, puedes estar seguro de eso-

Salazar devolvió el odio con la mirada, no podía hacer más ya que su sola presencia era suficiente para condenarse a muerte. Miró a cada uno de la tripulación de igual manera, no se arrepentía de haber ocasionado tales muertes, él limpiaba los mares de la peste.

-Usaremos a Salazar para sacar ventaja en la batalla, cuando ya no nos sirva, el matador del mar será todo suyo, muchachos-

La tripulación aceptó las palabras de su capitán, mientras miraban amenazantes a Salazar.

-Jack, debes irte ahora. Lleva el Reina Isabel y a Salazar con los demás navíos y espera mi llegada con el resto de la tripulación-

Jack asintió con la cabeza y tomó a Salazar de los brazos, su mirada cayó con la del español. Pudo ver que el brillo cariñoso en sus ojos había desaparecido por completo, ahora lo miraba como a cualquiera de la tripulación, como a otro pirata más al cual odiaba.


	13. Capítulo 13

**Para quienes estén siguiendo este fanfic, espero que lo esté disfrutando :)**  
 ***Recordar: Letras en cursiva, hablan en español**

Capítulo 13

Salazar estaba atado al mástil en medio de la cubierta, así lo había mandado Jack, no confiaba en el español, así que era mejor tenerlo en frente cuidando sus movimientos. El barco se dirigía a ese lugar, todavía secreto para los españoles, donde los cinco barcos que quedaban estaban siendo restaurados y equipados como podían.

Salazar pudo escuchar dónde se encontraba ese lugar, así que ya sabía ahora hacia dónde dirigir el Sigilosa María, pues estaba seguro que su nave estaba cerca. Conocía bien a Lesaro, un hombre astuto que conocía a la perfección su nave, pues, a pesar de ser un buque de guerra pesado, sabían cómo hacerla veloz cuando el momento lo ameritaba. Para buena suerte de ellos, no habían necesitado usar esa estrategia con tanta regularidad, por lo que muy pocos sabían de ello, incluyendo a Jack. Creyendo que simples barcos españoles estaban acechando, no estarían preparados para un ataque sorpresa del Sigilosa María y mucho menos cuando el navío sabía ser "invisible" en la penumbra de la noche.

Salazar sonreía malicioso y en silencio durante el viaje.

-Capitán, el clima está empeorando-

-Atentos a cualquier pequeño haz de luz que vean entre la niebla, esos navíos tienen la misma desventaja que nosotros- contestó Jack mientras dirigía la nave

\- ¿Preparamos los cañones, capitán? -

-Sí, estén listos. Seremos nosotros los que atacaremos primero-

La calma en el viaje se hizo presente en los siguientes minutos, Jack dudaba ahora que los barcos estén cerca. Pero prefería mantener la alerta en la tripulación hasta llegar, aún faltaba poco más de una hora de viaje, según sus cálculos.

Jack dejó a su primero al mando en su puesto y bajó a cubierta a buscar una botella de ron, no pudo evitar cruzar miradas con Salazar.

Decidió acercarse a él, después de todo, así como estaba atado no podría hacer nada.

\- ¿Tienes frío? Creo que puedo conseguirte ropa en mi camerino-

A Salazar no le faltaban ganas de tomar al muchacho y con sus propias manos romperle el cuello.

Jack se acerca lentamente al rostro del español con una sonrisa, mientras sus ojos lo miraban intensamente.

-No pienses que todo fue mentira, a mí también me gustó lo que pasó allí arriba en el puesto del capitán-

Salazar empezó a jalonear su amarre para poder soltarse y golpear a Jack, pero era imposible, las cuerdas rodeaban varias veces su cuerpo inmovilizándolo casi en su totalidad.

-Yo mismo me encargaré de borrarte esa sonrisa. Disfrutaré el verte morir-

\- ¿Tanto como lo hiciste cuando repetías mi nombre esa noche que me llevaste a tu habitación? -

Jack emitió una risa burlona, Salazar estaba perdido, no podía hacer nada contra él ahora.

-Son buenos recuerdos, los atesoraré por siempre-

El joven pirata dio media vuelta y entró al camerino. Como buena tripulación, habían dejado dos botellas de ron para él, Jack no podía estar más agradecido, empezó de beber de una rápidamente.

-Capitán, barco a la vista. Es el Reina Isabel-

Lesaro tomó el catalejo del oficial y observó el navío que a lo lejos se hacía notar entre la niebla gracias a las luces de las lámparas. El clima no le permitía distinguir bien a las personas moviéndose en cubierta.

-Preparen los cañones y todavía no prendan ninguna lámpara-

\- ¿Los cañones, señor? ¿Hundiremos uno de nuestros barcos? -

-Ese ya no es nuestro barco, oficial. Apunten a la base, si el capitán está ahí, lo sacaremos antes de que el navío se hunda-

-Sí, señor-

La niebla seguía dificultando su vista, giró la rueda para que el barco cambie ligeramente de rumbo y quede casi perfectamente en paralelo al Reina Isabel, mientras se acercaban sigilosamente entre la niebla. El navío hacía honor a su nombre.

-Los cañones están listos, señor-

-Esperen órdenes-

Contestó Lesaro levantando el catalejo para mirar nuevamente.

Salazar había recibido uno que otro golpe por parte de varios tripulantes, cada vez que pasaban por su lado no desperdiciaban el momento para insultarlo, escupirlo o patearlo. Él se mantenía en silencio esperando con total seguridad la aparición de su preciado navío.

Jack seguía en el camerino conversando y bebiendo con dos tripulantes, Salazar podía verlos desde donde estaba, eso le recordaba una y otra vez lo ridículo de su situación, lo hacía sentirse avergonzado consigo mismo. Se había dejado engañar estúpidamente por un muchacho, se había dejado convencer ingenuamente como un niño inocente. Apretó el puño tratando de contener su rabia, alza la mirada y, unos segundos antes de que la niebla se vuelva a juntar, pudo ver al Sigilosa María tenuemente iluminado por la Luna, navegando a la par frente a él.

Salazar conocía perfectamente esa estrategia, por lo que podía estar más seguro que ese sigiloso acercamiento significaba que ya habían sido vistos. El bombardeo empezaría en cualquier momento.

-Señor, la niebla podría disiparse en cualquier momento y dejarnos a descubierto-

Lesaro continuaba mirando por el catalejo, no contestaba a su primero al mando, solo se concentraba en buscar algún indicio de que Salazar estuviese vivo.

-Señor, lo más probable es que el capitán esté encerrado abajo-

Como si las palabras del oficial tuvieran efecto en el clima, una parte de la espesa niebla dejó ver a Salazar amarrado al mástil en medio de la cubierta. Lesaro no pudo ocultar su asombro al ver a su amigo en esas circunstancias.

-Ahí está el capitán ¡A sus puestos! -

Lesaro entregó el catalejo al oficial y tomó la rueda firmemente, era hora de iniciar el ataque.

-Fuego- ordenó Lesaro

\- ¡Fuego! - gritó el oficial

Dos segundos después, los cañones hacían sonar sus explosiones tomando por sorpresa a la poca tripulación del Reina Isabel. Debajo de la línea de flotación, a babor, fue donde se dio el primer impacto.

\- ¡Contesten el fuego! -

Jack gritó al salir del camerino y subir las escaleras hasta el puesto de capitán.

-Los españoles nos alcanzaron- dijo el primero al mando mirando por su viejo catalejo

Un segundo impacto volvió a remecer el Reina Isabel.

-Señor, es… es el Sigilosa María-

Jack no podía creer lo que había escuchado, le quitó el catalejo y, para su horror, lo confirmó. El Sigilosa María navegaba a la par con ellos casi completamente escondida tras la densa niebla. No tenía lámparas encendidas, eso la había hecho casi invisible.

Un tripulante subió las escaleras claramente alarmado - "¡El barco se hunde, señor! ¡Y ya no tenemos cañones!"- gritó mientras que otro impacto sacudía la tripulación

Jack no supo qué hacer por un segundo, la situación lo había tomado tan sorpresivamente que aún no podía creerlo del todo. Todo el esfuerzo y el planeamiento se hundía junto con el Reina Isabel. La risa de Salazar se podía escuchar entre el alboroto de la asustada tripulación.

\- ¡Abandonen la nave! - ordenó Jack, no había más que hacer

Lesaro guiaba al Sigilosa María cada vez más cerca a la otra nave, tenían que sacar a Salazar de ahí antes de esta se hunda. Tras unos tres disparos más de sus poderosos cañones, los españoles pudieron estar a una distancia lo suficientemente cerca para subir a bordo de la nave enemiga.

Un oficial de la tripulación española empezó a cortar rápidamente las sogas que apresaban a Salazar, mientras que otros cinco luchaban contra los pocos piratas a bordo. Los demás habían saltado al mar para salvarse. Una vez liberado, el español no dudó en subir hasta el puesto de capitán donde se encontraba Jack, perdiendo ante un duelo de espadas contra un oficial.

\- ¡Capitán! ¡El navío se hunde! - gritó Lesaro desde el Sigilosa María

El oficial español necesitó dos movimientos más para que Jack termine en el suelo luego de darle un fuerte puñetazo. Alzó su espada listo para matar al muchacho, pero Salazar lo detuvo.

- _Espera, hombre_. No, no. A él lo quiero vivo, llévalo a bordo-

El oficial no pudo evitar su desconcierto ante la orden de su capitán, pero el Reina Isabel se hundía y no había tiempo para explicaciones. Guardó su espada y pateó fuertemente el rostro de Jack haciendo que este se desmaye al instante.

El barco español se hundía lentamente junto con los cadáveres, mientras Salazar era recibido entre alegres abrazos por parte de su tripulación. No pudo evitar volver a sentir el orgullo que siempre le provocaba el hecho de ser capitán de la mejor tripulación de la Armada Real Española.

-Capitán- apareció Lesaro haciéndose paso entre los tripulantes -Bienvenido a bordo, señor-

-Gracias, teniente- agradeció Salazar

-Señor, hay hombres en el agua-

Salazar volteó obedeciendo las palabras de uno de sus oficiales. Los piratas que habían saltado al mar antes de que el Reina Isabel se hundiera, nadaban desesperadamente tratando de alejarse lo más que podían de sus enemigos. No había tierra en kilómetros, pero debían intentar escapar.

-No, hombres no. Piratas- mostró una sonrisa de lado -Ya saben qué hacer-

-Sí señor-

Poco después, los sonidos de los rifles anunciaban que solo Jack había sobrevivido al ataque del Reina Isabel.

\- ¿Dónde está el muchacho? - preguntó Salazar

-Abajo, señor-

Por un momento estuvo tentado de bajar y matar a golpes a Jack, pero no, si quería vengarse como realmente quería, esperaría al momento apropiado.

-Bien. Sin comida ni agua durante el viaje-

-Sí, señor-

Lesaro no había notado que habían llevado a un prisionero a la nave, él estaba muy concentrado dirigiendo la nave como para haberse dado cuenta. El capitán español nunca tomaba prisioneros, por lo que su desconcierto fue inmediato.

\- ¿Tenemos un prisionero? -

-Sí-

Respondió tajante, era claro que Salazar no quería hablar del tema.

-Regresemos al fuerte- ordenó y, sin más que decir, caminó hacia su camerino

Esa orden desconcertó a la tripulación, por lo que Lesaro, volviendo a ser el primero al mando ahora, repitió la orden dejando en claro que nadie debía preguntar ni pedir explicaciones. Luego se dirigió al camerino del capitán, pues él sí quería y tenía derecho a pedirle explicaciones a su amigo.

-Capitán, permiso para hablar libremente- dijo al ingresar

Salazar suspiró profundo, aún sentía que su ira se apoderaba de él, matar a esos piratas no había sido suficiente. Solo ver muerto a Jack lo calmaría.

-Teniente, tome mi lugar, necesito descansar. Retírese-

Lesaro nunca había desobedecido una orden del capitán, pero en ese momento no lo veía como su superior, sino como su amigo. Salazar nunca había lucido tan perturbado como lo hacía ahora.

 _\- ¿Pides que me retire luego de haberte rescatado de un jodido secuestro pirata? -_

 _-No permitiré que me hable así sin permiso, teniente-_

El tono de voz de Salazar sonaba amenazante.

Lesaro cerró la puerta del camerino sin importar el desafiar las órdenes de su capitán.

 _\- ¡Joder, hombre! ¡Desapareciste de repente! ¡Por momentos temí que habías muerto! -_

Salazar cerró los ojos con fuerza recordando cada momento que había pasado con Jack, su estupidez encendía cada vez más su ira.

Su amigo se acerca a él con la clara intención de no irse hasta recibir una explicación.

 _-Dime lo que está pasando, Armando. Salvé tu jodida vida ¡es lo menos que puedes hacer por mí! -_


	14. Capítulo 14

**Lesaro y Salazar juntos me encantan, me gustó mucho escribir este capítulo, espero que ha ustedes les pase lo mismo.**

Capítulo 14

Jack despertó con un intenso dolor en los labios, brotaba sangre de su boca producto de la herida que le había hecho la patada del oficial español. Intentó pararse, pero se encontró atado de pies y manos, estaba en una celda, pero no era el Reina Isabel. No demoró en darse cuenta que se encontraba a bordo del Sigilosa María.

\- ¡Oigan! ¡Oigan! ¡Bajen un poco de agua! - gritó - ¡Esa no es manera de tratar a los prisioneros! -

Jack gritó tratando de llamar la atención, si bajaba un oficial, intentaría quitarle la espada o algo. Él era de los que improvisaban. Sin embargo, por más que gritara lo más fuerte que podía, nadie bajaba, nadie se asomaba. Sabía que lo podían escuchar, pero simplemente nadie le hacía caso.

Habían pasado cerca de dos horas desde que había despertado cuando se escuchó pasos bajar la escalera. Jack estaba sentado y aún atado de pies y manos, así que se arrastró para acercarse a los barrotes y con ayuda de estas poder ponerse de pie (así, de paso, podría intentar robarle un arma o lo que esté a su alcance), reconoció al instante quién había bajado.

-Oh, teniente, ¿cómo ha estado? ¿cómo se ve el mundo con solo un ojo? - se burló Jack

Lesaro frunció el ceño al verlo, el rostro del muchacho le era familiar. Tuvo que acercarse un poco más para finalmente reconocerlo.

-Jack- susurró

-El mismo y único- Jack sonrió -Que bueno que haya venido a verme ¿sabe? Muero de sed ¿no tendrá una botella de ron que le sobre? -

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre, pirata? -

-Pero si lo acaba de decir-

-Tu verdadero nombre-

Jack sacudió la cabeza como mostrando el error del español.

-No, ese es mi verdadero nombre. No mentí en eso-

Lesaro lo observó en silencio por unos segundos, había bajado esperando encontrarse con cualquier otro pirata, le sacaría información sobre el secuestro de Salazar ya que el capitán se había negado rotundamente a contarle. Pero ver a Jack a bordo le hizo hacerse más preguntas y aumentó sus sospechas, las cuales no estaba seguro si debía (o quería) saberlas.

Decidió solo hondar en lo que debería importarle como oficial y primero al mando del capitán.

\- ¿Cuántos fueron los que te ayudaron? -

\- ¿Cuántos? Umm… uno-

\- ¿Sólo uno? ¿Solo dos personas pudieron secuestrar al capitán y llevarse un navío? -

\- ¿Secuestro? No hubo ningún secuestro. Todo lo que pasó en el Reina Isabel fue total y enteramente voluntario-

-Habla claro, muchacho- amenazó

-Eres un oficial muy eficiente, no creo que tenga que explicarte lo sucedido antes del robo, pero tampoco creo que quieras saber lo que pasó luego- Jack sonrió divertido

Lesaro frunció el ceño expectante a lo que escucharía.

-O tal vez sí, pero no tengo las motivaciones suficientes para contarlo ¿no es así? -

El español sacó su arma y apuntó al pecho de Jack.

-Creo que esto es suficiente motivación. Dime cómo terminó el capitán Salazar atado al mástil del Reina Isabel-

Jack volvió a sonreír, sabía que no podía matarlo, Salazar aún lo quería vivo.

-Lo único que diré es que el viaje fue muy placentero en ocasiones-

Jack había pronunciado las últimas palabras de manera muy insinuante, provocando que Lesaro lo tome del cuello fuertemente y coloque la pistola en su frente.

-No estás en una buena posición actualmente, maldito pirata, si no mueres aquí, lo harás cuando lleguemos al fuerte-

Jack se alarmó de inmediato, en el fuerte no tendría manera de escapar.

-Dime de una vez cómo Salazar terminó en el Reina Isabel-

Lesaro bajó el martillo de su pistola demostrando que solo necesitaba jalar del gatillo para que Jack terminara sus miserables días de pirata. Sin embargo, el joven se demostró sereno (aunque realmente no lo estaba) y sonrió burlón ante la amenaza del español.

-Necesitaba un barco, así que lo robé. Necesitaba una ventaja en la batalla, así que me llevé a tu capitán también y todo lo hice yo solo. Los detalles pueden ser proporcionados por él mismo-

El teniente Lesaro no se atrevió a preguntar más, la versión de Jack confirmaba la suya, a excepción de que Jack y Salazar nunca estuvieron acompañados. El porqué era lo que lo perturbaba.

Bajó su arma y empujó a Jack, este al estar atado de los pies, cayó irremediablemente al piso. Sin más, Lesaro se da vuelta dispuesto a subir a cubierta.

\- ¡También hablaba en serio con lo del ron! -

Dijo Jack, pero el español lo ignoró y subió la escalera hasta desaparecer.

Al día siguiente, los dos oficiales más importantes del Sigilosa María solo habían cruzado palabra apenas para un par de órdenes, eso era increíblemente extraño ante toda la tripulación, todos sabían de la fuerte amistad que los unía. Pero casi al finalizar el día, cuando Salazar se encontraba en su camerino, Lesaro decidió hablar con su amigo, pues aquella situación no beneficiaba a ninguno de ellos.

El llamado a la puerta de su camerino lo sacó de sus pensamientos, fue un poco molesto, debía admitirlo. Estaba parado mirando por la ventana como el Sol caía en el horizonte y, sin evitarlo, se preguntaba si Jack por fin ya se había muerto olvidado abajo en la celda.

-Adelante-

La puerta se abre solo lo suficiente para que el visitante asome el cuerpo.

-Capitán, lamento la interrupción-

Lo sorprendió escuchar la voz de su mejor amigo, pero no volteó a verlo aún.

-No hay problema, teniente-

Lesaro ingresa y cierra la puerta, esto último sorprendió aún más al capitán, así que volteó curioso. Al verlo entendió la petición de su primero al mando. Tal privacidad era requerida cuando hablaban de amigo a amigo.

-Dime-

-Ya tengo listo mi reporte-

Salazar bajó la mirada, podría decir que sentía vergüenza.

-Muy bien, supongo que quieres detalles… -

-Hablé con el pirata y él me dio la información-

El capitán español miró alarmado a su amigo, sentía una ligera ira crecer en su interior.

\- ¿Hablaste con Jack? ¿Por qué? -

-No soltaste palabra cuando te lo pedí, así que creí que el prisionero sabría algo-

Salazar apretó los labios conteniendo su rabia, Lesaro había ido demasiado lejos… pero no podía reclamar ya que solo cumplía con su trabajo. Volteó nuevamente dándole la espalda, vio que el Sol ya casi desaparecía en el horizonte.

-Me sorprendí que el prisionero haya sido aquel muchacho-

El capitán no respondió, solo miraba atentamente como el sol finalmente desaparecía en el límite del mar.

-Confirmó mi teoría, así que no tuve problemas en escribir el informe. Solo vine a… -

 _-No necesitas restregarme en la cara los errores que cometí, sé muy bien de ellos-_ interrumpió Salazar

Lesaro tomó una pausa sin saber qué decir exactamente, Jack en realidad solo había empeorado sus sospechas, a esas alturas ya debería considerarlas confirmadas, pero quería negarse a creer que Salazar pudiera haber caído tan ciegamente en algo como eso.

-El robo del navío español, Reina Isabel, ocurrió tras una extraña explosión frente al fuerte. Este hecho fue planeado y ejecutado… -

Salazar no quería seguir escuchando, así que volteó y caminó amenazante hacia Lesaro dispuesto a darle un puñetazo si era necesario para callarlo. Su amigo no se intimidó ante él.

 _\- ¡Basta ya, hombre! ¡¿Qué es lo que intentas hacer con esto?! -_

Lesaro continuó.

-Fue planeado y ejecutado por un grupo de piratas quienes también fueron los responsables del secuestro del capitán Armando Salazar, ocurrido la misma noche. Se confirma la muerte de los mismos y el rescate del capitán tras un ataque del Sigilosa María hacia el navío anteriormente mencionado-

El silencio se hizo presente tensando el ambiente entre ellos. Salazar ahora se sentía aún más avergonzado ante su amigo. La información estaba ligeramente diferente… ¿Jack no había dicho nada o Lesaro había arreglado la información por cuenta propia?

 _-El Reina Isabel solo fue dirigido por dos hombres, tú nunca fuiste secuestrado-_

Salazar bajó la mirada, no tenía palabras…

 _-No sé qué es lo que pasó entre ese muchacho y tú, no me interesa. Pero el hecho de que traicionaras a tu patria, a la armada y al rey… -_

Lesaro tuvo que hacer una pausa, sus propias palabras también lo afectaban.

 _-Nunca he cuestionado tu vida personal y no tengo por qué hacerlo ahora, pero si por un muchacho pudiste… -_

 _\- ¡No! ¡Yo soy fiel a mi patria! -_ Salazar lo interrumpió inmediatamente _-Estoy a punto de dejar nuestros mares limpios, solo necesito una batalla más para lograrlo ¡solo una! -_ se acercó más hacia su amigo _-Y esta vez no cometeré ningún error, no habrá segunda oportunidad para ninguno de ellos-_

El tenso silencio se hizo presente nuevamente por unos segundos.

Entonces, para el desconcierto de Lesaro, el capitán empezó a reír. Este dio media vuelta y volvió a pararse frente a la ventana, el cielo ya empezaba a oscurecerse.

 _-Ay, no, no-_ volvió a reír _-No habrá una segunda oportunidad ni para viejos, ni para jóvenes. No mientras yo domine el océano-_

Lesaro asintió con la cabeza… Salazar volvía a ser como antes, eso lo hizo pensar en que, tal vez, sus sospechas habían sido apresuradas… ¿por qué seguir con eso si Salazar había regresado? Estaba presionando mucho al español.

 _-Eres un gran capitán, Armando, y puedes demostrar que un error se puede remediar-_

 _-Lo haré, amigo mío. En nombre del Rey condenaré a muerte a cada despreciable pirata que encuentre en mi camino-_

Lesaro se acercó a su amigo y colocó amistosamente su mano en el hombro del mismo.

 _-Me alegra que hayas regresado-_

Salazar sonríe ampliamente y coloca su mano encima de la de su amigo en claro gesto de agradecimiento.

 _-Gracias a ti, hombre. A nadie más le puedo deber mi vida-_

Los amigos se sonrieron admirando la valentía de cada uno.

 _-Bueno, solo venía para preguntarte si incluyo en mi informe a Jack. Es el único sobreviviente-_

 _\- ¿En tu informe detallas que se infiltró como un oficial? -_

 _-Sí-_

 _-Entonces informa que sobrevivió y que lo llevamos a bordo, la muerte sería demasiada piadosa como castigo. Tengo otros planes para él-_

 _-Sí, señor-_ respondió Lesaro esbozando una gran sonrisa


	15. Capítulo 15

**Falta muy poco para la batalla, enjoy! :D**

Capítulo 15

\- ¡Hombre en el agua! - Gritó el vigía desde arriba en la cofa - ¡Un hombre en el agua, capitán! -

El viejo pirata levantó el catalejo y miró, ahí estaba un hombre aferrándose a un pedazo de madera que lo ayudaba a mantenerse a flote. El capitán se apresuró a ordenar que subieran a bordo al desdichado. Mayor fue su sorpresa al ver que era uno de su tripulación, el cual había partido la noche anterior junto con el Reina Isabel.

\- ¡Sam! -

El capitán tomó al hombre en sus brazos como tratando de aliviar los últimos momentos de sufrimiento de su compañero, su cuerpo tenía tantas heridas de balas que era un milagro presenciarlo vivo aún.

-Capitán… la nave…- con sus últimas fuerzas tomó la mano de su capitán -El Sigilosa María y… Salazar… escaparon-

La tripulación guardaba silencio, era doloroso ver morir al compañero que alguna vez lucho hombro a hombro contigo.

-Se llevaron… ellos se llevaron a Jack…-

El hombre intentó seguir hablando, pero no hubo tiempo, su vida se había ido.

Dejando respetuosamente el cuerpo de su compañero, el capitán se levantó, se sacó el sombrero y colocó su mano en el pecho. Toda la tripulación hizo lo mismo en honor al viejo pirata.

El Reina Isabel se había hundido, su tripulación ahora se había reducido y el plan de Jack se había destruido. La balanza nuevamente se inclinaba hacia Salazar, morirían en la batalla de todas maneras sin que pudieran evitarlo.

-Sigan el curso, debemos reunirnos con los demás barcos-

El capitán volvió a su puesto mientras la tripulación se disponía a envolver el cuerpo de su compañero hasta llegar a su destino y ahí enterrarlo.

-Espero que estés bien, muchacho-

Susurró el capitán mientras dirigía la nave, lamentándose el verse imposibilitado de ir al rescate de Jack.

Empezando la tarde, a poco más de dos días de viaje, el Sigilosa María había tocado puerto. El clima frío había resultado beneficioso para el navío llegando antes de lo previsto. Salazar no perdió tiempo, solicitó que su barco empiece con la instalación de la docena de cañones que se había traído para su preparación. Planeaba llevar su nave al día siguiente, lo más temprano posible, hacia donde había escuchado que los barcos piratas estaban escondidos. Necesitaba sorprender a sus adversarios, ya que, con los cañones instalados, la navegación se haría más lenta. Un precio necesario si quería que el barco fuera imparable en batalla.

Jack había pasado todo el viaje en total abandono en la celda, la única visita que había tenido había sido la del teniente Lesaro. gritó e hizo ruidos lo más fuerte que pudo, pero nadie bajó. No había comido ni bebido, su piel estaba irritada por las sogas que habían sido eficazmente amarradas y sin contar con el olor que ahora se apoderaba de él, ya que, en una de las veces que había necesitado orinar, accidentalmente había mojado sus pantalones. Agradecía el hecho de que la última vez que había comido había sido en la tarde el mismo día en el que Reina Isabel se había hundido, sino el olor sería aún más insoportable.

Luego de unos minutos, después de tocar puerto, dos oficiales bajaron y sacaron a Jack de la celda arrastrándolo. Salazar lo recibió con toda la tripulación en cubierta, "-Bienvenido nuevamente, oficial- ", se burló el capitán. Para que luego lo lleven hasta el fuerte donde Salazar arregló su pena de muerte, la cual se cumpliría en la batalla, colgando del mástil del Sigilosa María. El capitán usaría el cuerpo de Jack de la misma manera que el pirata había planeado con él.

Jack fue llevado a la celda del fuerte donde le quitaron los amarres y por fin pudo beber y comer, aunque una miserable cantidad, pero eso era peor que nada. Desde la pequeña ventana con barrotes que tenía su celda, podía ver parte del Sigilosa María y su preparación, pero no se mantuvo despierto por mucho tiempo. Después de haber devorado toda la comida y haber terminado el agua, se echó en el suelo para dormir y recuperar fuerzas por si mañana encontraba alguna oportunidad para escapar.

Al caer la noche, Salazar seguía en el fuerte supervisando que los dos últimos cañones y demás reparaciones de su barco estén tal y como él quería. Él no solía hacer eso, ya que confiaba en la eficacia de aquellos hombres; sin embargo, ellos estaban haciendo el trabajo con más presión de lo normal y con pocos descansos, pues todo debía estar listo antes de que salga el Sol.

-Capitán-

Llamó Lesaro al subir al Sigilosa María, Salazar en ese momento subía a cubierta con una lámpara en la mano.

-Teniente ¿qué hace aquí? Debería estar descansando para mañana-

-Creo que podría hacerle la misma pregunta, capitán-

Esa respuesta provocó una divertida sonrisa en Salazar.

-Señor, confío en que la tripulación del capitán Tormes terminarán su trabajo a tiempo y con la misma eficacia de siempre-

-De eso no tengo duda, teniente-

Lesaro le quita la lámpara de la mano y empieza a hablar en un tono más bajo, la conversación esta vez era entre amigos.

 _-Entonces vámonos de aquí, hombre. Te estuve esperando toda la tarde-_

 _\- ¿Esperarme para qué? -_

Lesaro lo miró con un gesto de molestia, la respuesta era muy obvia.

 _-La tripulación te está esperando en el bar-_

 _-No, no. No tengo tiempo para…-_

 _-Ay, cállate. No hagas que me arrepienta de haberte salvado-_

Interrumpió Lesaro para luego apagar la lámpara y bajar del navío acompañado de su amigo, quien no se atrevió a volver a refutarle en todo el camino.

Salazar fue recibido por su tripulación en el bar de siempre. Desde que había llegado al puerto él solo se había limitado a recibir los saludos de bienvenida de todo aquel que se le cruzaba, incluso había rechazado la pequeña ceremonia que querían hacerle en honor a su valentía. Lo había hecho especialmente por no creerse merecedor de tal crédito por obvias razones, además, prefería que el reconocimiento se haga en honor a su primer oficial. Lesaro lo merecía más que él.

Fueron cerca de tres horas las que se permitió el capitán para disfrutar de la compañía de sus amigos y colegas, además, la celebración no solo era por su regreso, sino también por la victoria definitiva que tendría El Sigilosa María ante la última batalla contra los piratas. Esa última batalla que los haría dueños del mar y del más alto honor ante el Rey.

Con el espíritu renovado y el orgullo recuperado, el capitán Salazar, el matador del mar, se presentaría al día siguiente en el fuerte dispuesto a regresar navegando en un mar finalmente desinfectado de la peste que sufrieron por años, y por el cual había perdido a su padre y al padre de este también.

Temprano en la mañana, la celda de Jack fue abierta de repente, lo tomaron de los brazos y lo sacaron arrastrándolo.

\- ¿A dónde me llevan? -

Los oficiales lo ignoraban completamente.

\- ¿Qué ustedes no saben hablar? -

Al salir del fuerte, lo primero que Jack vio fue al Sigilosa María, con una presencia tan imponente como la de su capitán. Debía admitir que sentía una especie de alivio el saber que no lo llevaban a la horca, sino a bordo la de nave. Sin embargo, eso tampoco estaba a su favor, morir sería rápido y fácil, pero estar a bordo con personas que lo odiaban prometía un viaje tortuoso que capaz no resistiría.

-Oigan… ¿no podrían caminar más despacio? Quisiera disfrutar los últimos minutos que me quedan de vida-

Jack se acercaba cada vez más al navío, las poderosas miradas de odio de cada tripulante se hacían notar cada vez mejor. Definitivamente sería un viaje muy difícil para él.

\- ¿Por qué me llevan para allá? Miren esa tripulación, se nota que no me quieren ahí-

Jack trató de soltarse de los oficiales, pero no le era fácil. Ya estaba a pocos metros de subir al barco.

-Me hice pasar por un oficial, ¡¿por qué no me llevan a la horca de una vez?! -

No servía de nada quejarse, nadie le haría caso, moriría en ese barco sin que pudiera evitarlo.

-Capitán- saludó uno de los tripulantes

Al instante, los dos oficiales que llevaban a Jack se detuvieron y se colocaron a un lado del camino con respetuosa seriedad. El pirata voltea y ve a Salazar acercarse a paso firme, imponiendo su presencia ante su tripulación. Jack sintió ese momento como si todo fuese en cámara lenta. La mirada del español inspiraba admiración y respeto, pero también imponía superioridad y una arrogancia que lo convertía extraña e irresistiblemente atrayente ante cualquier ser humano que lo viera. Sus pasos sonaban fuertemente en la madera acompañadas del sonido de las tres medallas que llevaba al lado izquierdo de su uniforme, un largo e impecable abrigo de blanco y negro que tenía pequeños detalles dorados, vistos solo si te detenías a observarlos con atención. Su espada se dejaba ver sutilmente al son de cada paso que daba y aun así llamaba la atención tan igual como el resto del uniforme.

Estaba vestido tal y como lo había visto siempre, pero no se había sentido tan fuerte el impacto de su presencia, la cual era increíblemente poderosa ese día.

Salazar caminó hasta detenerse frente a Jack, lo miró con una sonrisa de lado burlándose del chico.

-Pagarás por lo que hiciste, muchacho-

-Mi delito no solo fue placentero para mí ¿verdad, capitán? -

Jack sonrió intentando burlarse de Salazar, pero este no respondió como creía, el corazón del español ya se había recuperado lo suficiente como para soportar unas simples insinuaciones a sus encuentros amorosos.

Salazar rio divertido ante aquellas palabras.

\- ¿Placentero? Veremos qué tan placentero será el verte colgado del cuello-

A Jack se le fue la sonrisa del rostro al instante.

-Amárrenlo. Saquemos nuestra nave de una vez- ordenó Salazar mientras subía a bordo

El capitán español tenía a la mejor tripulación de toda la Armada Real Española, conformada por oficiales personalmente elegidos por él, habían demostrado tal desempeño en combate que el Sigilosa María no había perdido ninguna sola batalla desde que su misión había empezado. Todo barco pirata había perecido ante los poderosos bombardeos y, si había sido necesario, cada despreciable tripulante había sentido lo eficaz que era una espada española. Docenas de barcos y miles de piratas habían muerto bajo su mando, ahora solo le faltaba una batalla más para que la gloria sea completamente suya y de su tripulación.

Como si de una buena señal por parte de Dios se tratara, ese día había empezado con un hermoso clima: el Sol estaba presente y el viento soplaba muy bien. Definitivamente tenía que ser una señal divina.

-Rumbo, capitán-

El teniente Lesaro dirigía el navío mientras que Salazar lo acompañaba al lado.

\- ¿Recuerdas esas extrañas formaciones rocosas que hay camino al puerto de San Juan? -

\- ¿El Triángulo del Diablo? -

-Exacto-

El primero al mando lo miró extrañado.

\- ¿Por qué? No hay nada ahí-

-Cuando fui prisionero en el Reina Isabel, pude escuchar que ellos hablaban de una flota de barcos cerca de ahí. Recuerdo muy bien que la tripulación de mi padre frecuentaba una pequeña isla cerca de ese lugar. Puedo estar seguro que es ahí-

\- ¿Escuchaste que tenían una flota? -

Lesaro se alarmó un poco ante alguna desventaja en su contra.

- _Tranquilo, hombre._ El Sigilosa María sabe cómo hacer su trabajo-

Salazar esbozó una sonrisa a su amigo, todo estaba a favor de ellos, no había de qué preocuparse.

Desde el fuerte se observaba como el Sigilosa María abandonaba lentamente el muelle.


	16. Capítulo 16

**Aquí termina todo lo ocurrido antes del capítulo 1, aconsejaría que se volviera a leer el primer capítulo luego de leer este, ya que en el siguiente viene la batalla :)  
Si llegaste hasta este capítulo, déjame darte mi agradecimiento infinito :3 3 enjoy!**

Capítulo 16

Poco más de dos días de viaje fueron eternos para Jack, apenas había comido y bebido en esos días, lo tenían amarrado al mástil y solo lo habían soltado cuando debía orinar (siempre vigilado por si decidía lanzarse al mar). No sabía qué era peor: Permanecer atado al mástil o permanecer encerrado en la celda totalmente abandonado. Ambas situaciones eran insoportables.

En la segunda noche de viaje había intentado hacer un trato con el español, aprovechando que la tripulación dormía y que el capitán bajaba las escaleras para dirigirse a su camerino dejando al vigía de turno en su lugar, empezó a hacer comentarios que solo Salazar entendería y, por supuesto, lo fastidiaría.

-Una vez alguien me dijo que nunca lo había hecho a bordo de un navío-

Salazar solo se dignó a mirarlo por un segundo sin tomar mayor atención. Continuó su camino hacia su camerino.

-Pero solo necesitó su mano izquierda en el timón y la otra generosamente en otro lado para aprender-

El español se detuvo justo antes de ingresar a su camerino, aun le daba la espalda al joven pirata.

-Esas caricias, esos jadeos, sin contar con las embestidas que… -

-Te colgaré ahora mismo si no te callas-

Interrumpió Salazar al acercarse a Jack para evitar que el vigía escuche más de lo debido, había hablado lo más bajo posible.

-Tranquilo, capitán. Solo quería llamar su atención- respondió mientras sonreía divertido -Te propongo que hagamos un trato, yo hablaré por mi gente-

Salazar frunció el ceño, no podía creer que el muchacho se atreviera a querer hacer tratos con él.

-Mañana cuando nos encontremos con los barcos, yo…-

El español tomó fuertemente el cuello de Jack, no estaba dispuesto a escuchar más mentiras de su parte.

-Manejas un arma muy poderosa, Jack. Sé lo perfectamente peligroso que pueden llegar a ser tus palabras-

Jack respiraba con dificultad, sentía como las uñas de Salazar se hundían lentamente en su piel.

Pero luego de un momento Salazar lo soltó, aunque quisiera, todavía no lo mataría.

-Disfruta tu última noche con vida-

Se dio media vuelta dispuesto a ingresar a su camerino.

-A veces sólo tienes que decirle a la gente lo que quiere oír y así tendrás lo que quieres. Eso es lo que yo hago-

Se apresuró a decir Jack mientras trataba de regular su respiración.

Esas palabras detuvieron al capitán español por un segundo, fue como tocar una sensible herida en su piel. Pero no se dejó dominar por sus sentimientos, no otra vez. De ese error ya había aprendido. Entró a su camino y cerró la puerta.

Al tercer día de viaje, el clima continuaba regalando un hermoso brillo solar y buen viento. El Triángulo del Diablo ya se distinguía a lo lejos, pero no había barcos a la vista aún.

-Aprovechemos el viento, bajen todas las velas-

-Sí, señor- respondió Lesaro - ¡Bajen las velas! -

Ambos oficiales se encontraban frente a la rueda, timón del barco, pero el teniente Lesaro era quien lo dirigía.

-Creo que me siento un poco…-

Salazar entrecerró los ojos buscando la palabra correcta, estaba de muy buen humor ese día.

\- ¿Ansioso, capitán? -

-No, no, eso no. Creo que estoy… hambriento-

-Hambriento- repitió Lesaro - ¿Antes de una batalla, señor? -

-No lo sé. Luego de las batallas siempre tengo apetito. Creo que solo me estoy adelantando a la victoria de hoy- sonrió orgulloso

\- ¡Yo también tengo hambre! -

La voz de Jack no había sonado desde la mañana, todos en la tripulación no pudieron evitar voltear a verlo.

-Usted no sabe tratar bien a sus prisioneros, capitán. Tiene un pésimo servicio-

Salazar bajó su mirada hacia Jack, si antes esos tipos de comentarios lo habían conquistado, ahora le resultaban molestos.

-El calor lo debe haber afectado- comentó Lesaro

-Lo dudo- respondió el capitán

Salazar bajó las escaleras hasta la cubierta y se acercó a Jack con una sonrisa burlona.

-Este pirata reclama por nuestro mal servicio-

La tripulación rio ante el comentario de su capitán.

-Bueno, déjame demostrarte lo que es un buen servicio, _hombre_ -

Salazar sacó de su cinturón una daga, esta había estado bien oculta gracias al largo uniforme. La presencia de esa elegante arma provocó las risas de cada oficial presente en el barco.

-Esta daga perteneció al padre de mi padre y tiene mucha sangre pirata en su historia-

Acercó la filosa hoja al cuello de Jack, deslizó suavemente la misma hasta cortar sutilmente la piel provocando que un muy delgado hilo de sangre resbalara por el cuello del muchacho.

-Cumplirás tu pena de muerte aquí, colgando de este mástil mientras yo me encargo de destruir a toda tu gente-

Jack estaba aterrado, podía sentir el odio en la penetrante mirada del español. Dentro de él, el muchacho admitía que no sólo Salazar había creído en mentiras, también lo había hecho él mismo, ya que, en algún momento, llegó a creer que Salazar no podría ser tan cruel como realmente creía que era. Estaba totalmente equivocado.

-Pero te ofreceré un buen servicio en nombre de mi tripulación y yo: cambio la soga por mi daga y así solo tendrás que desangrarte lentamente, en vez de romperte el cuello mientras cuelgas-

Toda la tripulación reía divertida, era todo un espectáculo lo que se vivía en cubierta.

\- _¡Es eso lo que quieren, eh!_ -

Dijo Salazar a su tripulación, quienes no dudaron en responder ruidosamente para alentar a su superior a cumplirlo.

\- ¡Barco a la vista, capitán! - comunicó Lesaro señalando el Triángulo del Diablo

Toda la tripulación volteó en aquella dirección, Salazar dejó al muchacho, guardó su daga y se acercó al estribor, a lo lejos se veía un barco. Lesaro bajó rápidamente hasta él, como sabiendo que el capitán pediría su catalejo para comprobar si era realmente un barco pirata.

Se lo entregó.

-Ahí están- susurró el capitán mirando por el aparato

-Parece ser solo uno-

-La flota se juntará en cualquier momento, teniente-

Salazar entregó el catalejo y volvió con Jack, pero no para amenazarlo como antes, la batalla estaba a poco de comenzar, esa era la prioridad ahora.

-Felicidades muchacho, irás a la horca-

No hubo necesidad de volverlo a repetir, la orden estaba dada.

-Si es así, quiero tener mi último deseo, capitán Salazar-

El capitán lo había escuchado, pero no le daría ese favor a un pirata y mucho menos a Jack.

-No hacemos favores a piratas y nunca condenamos a la horca- dijo Lesaro

Jack analizó por un momento las palabras pronunciadas por el teniente.

-Que sea ahora. Acabemos con esto-

-Sí, capitán-


	17. Capítulo 17

**Aquí la batalla, fue el más difícil de escribir, espero que esté bien, investigué como para un examen para poder describirlo bien. Ojalá tuviera esas mismas ganas para mis responsabilidades :v**

Capítulo 17

-Llegó la hora muchachos, seremos los primeros en atacar-

El viejo pirata, capitán de la tripulación a la que pertenecía Jack, iba delante de los nueve barcos restantes. Debido a que el plan de Jack no se había podido concretar, el capitán había contado la gran hazaña del muchacho creyéndolo ya muerto. Solo quedaba seguir con el plan inicial y esperar a que resistan lo suficiente al menos para hacerle frente al capitán Salazar.

Ellos atacarían primero sin necesidad de estar, si quiera, a una distancia prudente, solo tenían que concentrar la atención de los españoles en ellos, para que así los demás barcos puedan rodear al Sigilosa María y atacar al mismo tiempo.

-Capitán, todos están listos-

El nuevo tripulante, Jim, el más joven con sólo once años de edad se había unido a ellos a pesar de haber sido rechazado por el mismo capitán. Pero el niño no tenía madre y su padre había muerto la noche en el que el Reina Isabel se había hundido, no tenía a nadie más que los colegas de su padre.

-A mi orden, Jim- respondió el capitán -Ya debieron habernos visto pero aún estamos muy lejos-

-Los acabaremos, capitán. Es solo un barco contra toda nuestra flota-

El niño miraba a través del desgastado catalejo, su inocente comentario provocó que al viejo capitán le diera un vuelco al corazón. Podría aceptar la muerte de cualquier hombre, pero la de un niño siempre era doloroso.

-Ve con el artillero y atento a mi orden-

-Sí, señor-

Jim entregó el catalejo y acató la orden. El capitán al quedarse solo, sacó de entre su ropa aquella brújula especial que le había sido entregada por un compañero suyo justo antes de morir. Aquella brújula apuntaba solo a lo que querías más en ese momento, así que, al verla, la aguja señalaba un camino totalmente distinto a la del rumbo de su barco. Realmente quería escapar, no quería morir, pero tampoco podía retirarse como un cobarde. Él tenía una tripulación y una responsabilidad, debía ser valiente y enfrentarse al gran temor de todo pirata: el capitán Salazar.

-Nos acercamos rápido, estén todos listos-

Cada tripulante tomó su lugar valientemente y esperó el momento en el que su capitán iniciaría el primer ataque de la batalla.

* * *

-Sostengan firme la soga. Esperen mi orden- habló Lesaro

El corazón de Jack latía rápidamente, nunca creyó que su vida acabaría tan pronto y de esa manera. Se lamentó por todo lo que nunca pudo hacer y sentía orgullo por todo lo que sí logró. Si esa era su hora, no podía hacer nada, solo resistir mientras la dolorosa muerte se lo llevaba lentamente.

-Listos… ¡tiren! -

La soga se tensó rápidamente levantando de golpe a Jack, su peso ocasionaba que el nudo apretara su cuello de tal manera que respirar era prácticamente imposible, la sensación era insoportable y desesperante. Sentía una presión en toda su cabeza que creía que esta estallaría, sentir sus pies en el aire ayudaba a que su pánico se incrementara rápidamente.

\- ¡Más alto! -

Los españoles tiraron de la soga nuevamente haciendo que Jack se eleve aún más. Salazar miraba atento la escena, recordaba los momentos que había vivido con el muchacho y, muy dentro de él, añoraba que ese sentimiento volviera. Sin embargo, ese pequeño segundo de nostalgia desaparecía al recordar que cada una de las palabras pronunciadas por Jack y cada simple cosa que había hecho había sido parte de un plan. Un maldito plan. Sus sentimientos no habían importado, solo fueron utilizados cruelmente sin importar que tan doloroso sería para él. Eso se sumaba a la vergüenza consigo mismo que ahora sentía, el honor que secretamente había perdido y su herido orgullo que aun luchaba para recuperarse. Todo eso estaba siendo pagado ahí mismo frente a él, con la misma crueldad y dolor que él había sentido.

Entonces un estallido a lo lejos llamó la atención de todos en el barco, fue tan solo en un segundo cuando todos se dieron cuenta que aquel ruido venía de un cañón, el barco pirata había disparado. Poco más de un segundo después el proyectil impactó, para suerte de ellos, en el mar, a poquísimos metros del navío.

\- ¡Respondan el fuego! - ordenó Salazar inmediatamente

\- ¡A sus puestos! - gritó Lesaro

Los oficiales que sostenían la horca de Jack soltaron la soga inmediatamente sin importar la fuerte caída que el muchacho sufriría contra la cubierta. Su brazo izquierdo fue el que recibió el fuerte impacto de su cuerpo, su cabeza también sufrió un golpe en el mismo lado; sin embargo, aquellos golpes no los sintió tan intensos debido a que el dolor en su cuello y su falta de oxígeno eran lo que más amenazaban su vida.

Lesaro subió rápidamente las escaleras hasta llegar a Salazar.

-Están muy lejos ¿qué intentan hacer? -

-No lo sé, pero si cada barco ataca así, esta batalla será rápida- contestó Salazar

\- ¡Fuego! - gritaron en la tripulación

El Sigilosa María era todo un buque digno del orgullo de la armada. Fue construida como un barco de varios pisos en el que cada una contaba con una fila de poderosos cañones, con torres al lado de las galerías de los cuartos, que no solo fueron pensadas para darle un estilo de castillo a la nave, sino también para albergar dos cañones en cada una de ellas (seis torres, dos en proa y cuatro en popa). Esa era una gran ventaja en batalla, ya que sus ataques podrían ser casi en cualquier dirección, incluso si se veían rodeados.

La última preparación que había tenido la había dejado más peligrosa que nunca, ya que habían completado la capacidad total de cañones, eso incluía a seis más en el alcázar (lugar donde está la rueda o timón de la nave, en este caso, en dos partes, siendo ligeramente más elevada a partir del timón hasta el final de la popa), tres cañones a cada lado. Y completar con cuatro más atrás de la nave, justo debajo de la cabina del capitán.

El primer disparo del Sigilosa María destrozó parte de la proa del Wicked Wench, barco de la tripulación de Jack, segundos después recibía otra en el mismo lugar. La batalla oficialmente había comenzado. Los nueve barcos detrás se acercaban rápidamente, divididos en cuatro barcos por lado, se alejaban entre ellos para poder rodear la nave española. Salazar había luchado contra piratas lo suficiente para saber los típicos movimientos, por lo que su técnica en batalla siempre le había resultado simple y precisa.

-Nos rodearán-

Dijo el capitán español al observar las divisiones de los barcos enemigos, los más cercanos empezaron a disparar mientras que los demás empezaban a tomar sus lugares estratégicos.

\- ¡No les den tiempo a disparar! ¡Apunten a sus cañones! -

Ordenó mientras Lesaro se encargaba del timón, el navío español disparó cuatro cañones al mismo tiempo, siendo desastroso para los barcos más cercanos, se podía ver el poderío de las armas de los españoles en cada impacto.

-Facilítale la vista a los de la cubierta de armas, llévanos por el medio- ordenó Salazar

Lesaro obedeció y giró lentamente la rueda a babor.

-Dejemos que se acerquen un poco más- sonrió

Abajo, en la cubierta de armas y la cubierta media (eran tres en total incluyendo la de la cubierta principal superior), esperaban a que el Sigilosa María se posicionara correctamente para que, a una sola voz, todos los cañones sean disparados a la vez. Esto provocaba una masiva destrucción en las naves enemigas. En la cubierta principal los tripulantes más rápidos disparaban directamente hacia los cañones de los piratas, cuando estos necesitaban unos segundos para recargar los cañones y detonarlos, los cuatro cañones en las dos torres ubicadas a los lados de la proa e igualmente en la popa, los cubrían de los ataques con disparos certeros. Lo mismo ocurrían cuando ellos debían recargar. Tener gran cantidad de estas armas permitía que los enemigos no encuentren tiempo suficiente para responder, ya que el número de cañones era inmensamente menor.

Jack había necesitado casi un minuto para poder reponerse de la caída, la soga aún le estaba apretando el cuello, pero podía respirar ahora, solo necesitaba soltar sus manos para poder moverse con más facilidad. Cada tripulante en cubierta estaba ocupado con los cañones, era necesario que cada uno trabaje si querían tener un ritmo de ataque continuo. Jack se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo, se sentía un poco mareado, muy probablemente por la falta de oxígeno que había sufrido, así que le era difícil ver por dónde podía saltar. Era lo único que podía hacer para salir de ahí vivo.

Salazar veía que los barcos ya casi lo rodeaban, y aunque ya se veían muy destrozadas, estas se resistían a los ataques respondiendo lo más rápido que podían, pero el daño en Sigilosa María era increíblemente mínimo a comparación.

\- ¡Ya casi están en posición! ¡Preparados en la cubierta de armas! -

\- ¡Preparados! -

Se repitió la orden desde cubierta haciendo que en los pisos de abajo los oficiales alisten el fuego para detonar los cañones.

Salazar observaba atento los movimientos de los barcos enemigos, por lo que Jack había sido olvidado con facilidad, hasta ese momento. El muchacho vino a su cabeza justo a tiempo para verlo de pie en la cubierta. Se alarmó inmediatamente, no podía dejarlo escapar, así que, sin decir nada bajó rápidamente mientras veía que Jack estaba a punto correr y saltar al agua desde babor. Su carrera fue rápida, pudo detener al muchacho empujándolo fuertemente con su cuerpo y ocasionando que ambos cayeran juntos. Sin perder más tiempo, se levantó y tomó a Jack de la ropa para luego acorralarlo contra el mástil principal, ese en dónde lo había amarrado en todo el camino.

\- ¡¿A dónde vas, _hombre_?! Aún no te ofrecemos nuestro mejor servicio-

Salazar aprovecharía ese momento para abrirle el cuello al muchacho con su cuchillo, aflojó un poco la horca que aún estaba en su cuello y lo retiró.

Jack aún tenía las manos atadas, pero soportando la irritación que le causaba la soga, había podido conseguir que su mano derecha se deslice un poco. No podía hacer nada con ellas aún, pero esta vez no le habían amarrado los pies, así que las usaría.

El humo de las detonaciones de los cañones los cubría ligeramente, el olor de los mismos estaba fuertemente presente en el aire, el sonido, el ruido, todo se detuvo por un segundo cuando los ojos del español miraban desafiante a Jack. El muchacho comprendió de inmediato el peligro que representaba el español, lo sabía desde hace mucho, pero jamás lo había sentido tan real hasta ese mismo momento. Salazar debía ser derrotado, se debía poder hundir el Sigilosa María de alguna manera y tenía que ser ese mismo día, en esa misma batalla. Ya no habría otra oportunidad.

 _-Adiós_ -

Salazar bajó su mano derecha para sacar su cuchillo, daría solo un limpio y rápido movimiento y el filo de su daga se encargaría del resto. Ese segundo que demoró en soltarlo, Jack levanta su pierna rápidamente dando un fuerte golpe con su rodilla en la parte baja del capitán español. Este inmediatamente lo soltó, Jack se impulsó para correr lo más rápido que podía, a la vez que empujaba a Salazar con su cuerpo haciendo que este termine irremediablemente en el suelo. Luego de esquivar rápidamente a un tripulante que había intentado detenerlo, se lanzó desde babor al agua.

-Capitán ¿está bien, señor? -

Salazar fue ayudado por uno de sus tripulantes, se levantó aún un poco adolorido y caminó rápidamente a babor. No veía a Jack en ningún lado, el humo dificultaba aún más la vista.

\- ¡No! - gritó impotente

\- ¡Capitán! ¡Los barcos! -

La voz de Lesaro llamó su atención, miró al frente y observó que los barcos piratas estaban en la posición que esperaba, paralelos al Sigilosa María. Volteó y vio la misma situación con las otras naves a estribor.

\- ¡Fuego! - ordenó inmediatamente

\- ¡Fuego! - se repitió en los pisos de abajo

Tanto a estribor como a babor, las dos filas de cañones dispararon a la vez destrozando los barcos enemigos irremediablemente, muchos piratas caían al mar aún vivos y, en el mejor de los casos, ya muertos. Quedaban apenas cuatro barcos en pie y era claro que, en la condición en la que estaban, no resistirían por mucho tiempo.

Salazar subió las escaleras y se unió a Lesaro, su rostro aún demostraba que detestaba que el muchacho se le haya escapado.

-Capitán, el muchacho morirá de todas formas-

Lesaro dio a su amigo una mirada de comprensión.

-Y ya destruimos casi toda la flota-

Salazar bajó la mirada y cerró los ojos para luego respirar profundo, entendía lo que su primero al mando intentaba decirle y sabía también que tenía razón. Su venganza sería igualmente cumplida, ya sea con sus propias manos o con algún impacto del Sigilosa María, Jack de todas maneras acabaría muerto al final del día.

Miró a su amigo y asintió con la cabeza, Lesaro respondió con una sonrisa de lado.

Jack tuvo que ser rápido bajo el agua, estaba demasiado cerca del barco y con sus manos atadas a su espalda le era difícil salir a flote. Juntó sus piernas para luego flexionarlas y juntarlas lo más que podía a su pecho, con esto logró pasar sus brazos por debajo y así, por fin, poder impulsarse hasta salir a flote. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire al salir, un poco más de tiempo bajo el agua y moría ahogado. El amarre ya se sentía más ligero, así que empezó a jalar sus manos fuertemente hasta que estas se deslizaron hasta liberarse. Ahora tenía que intentar nadar lo más rápido posible lejos del barco. Escuchaba las detonaciones y los gritos, veía hombres muertos flotando en el agua y otros heridos intentando aferrarse a cualquier cosa que flotara. Esa batalla ya estaba terminando y no era a favor de su gente.

\- ¡Destrúyanlos! ¡Que no quede ninguno! -

Salazar volvía a concentrar su mente en la batalla, Lesaro tenía razón, la flota ya estaba prácticamente destruida, y estos apenas respondían, pues sus cubiertas de armas estaban destrozadas. De pronto un inesperado disparo rozó una de las torres en la proa, desde atrás, a estribor, se acercaba una de las naves piratas que aún mantenía alguno de sus cañones intactos.

\- ¡A estribor! ¡Respondan el fuego! - se apresuró a gritar - ¡Que no destruyan la nave! -

El español siempre intentaba que su nave sufriera el menor daño posible, cosa que era difícil.

-Capitán, los vientos están aumentando. Puedo girar para… -

-No es necesario, teniente. La tripulación sabe su trabajo-

Respondió Salazar al ver que el barco enemigo ya estaba siendo destruido por los cañones situados en la popa, debajo de su camerino. Las dos filas de cañones destrozaban el barco mientras que los de la torre los remataban.

El Wicked Wench estaba detrás del Sigilosa María, ligeramente más lejos que las demás naves.

\- ¡Capitán! ¡Jack está en el agua! - gritó Jim

El niño ayudaba a sus compañeros a cargar los cañones que quedaban cuando vio a Jack nadando hacia el barco a la vez que alzaba sus manos para llamar la atención de su tripulación. Jim fue el único en notarlo.

\- ¡Imposible! -

El capitán no podía creer lo que veía a través de su viejo catalejo, Jack llamaba en busca de ayuda.

\- ¡Tiren una soga al muchacho! - ordenó

El capitán esta vez no lo dejaría solo, valoraba mucho a ese muchacho y ahora que tenía otra oportunidad para salvarlo, no lo dudaría dos veces.

Mientras los cañones se detonaban, Jack era subido al barco lo más rápido posible.

\- ¡Jack! ¡¿estás bien, muchacho?! - preguntó un tripulante

\- Lo estoy… eso creo- respondió Jack

\- ¡Jack! ¡Ayuda con los cañones! -

Gritó el capitán, no había tiempo para recibimientos especiales, la batalla continuaba y mientras más hombres había en la nave, mejor. Jack obedeció de inmediato.

\- ¿Cuántos cañones nos quedan? -

Preguntó Jack mientras colocaba una pesada bola de acero en el cañón.

-Cinco con este- respondió Jim

Jack no pudo evitar su desconcierto al ver al niño, pero no había tiempo para preguntar qué hacía en el barco, el cañón tenía que ser detonado. Tapó sus orejas y esperó el fuerte sonido del estallido.

Los españoles tenían la batalla ganada, los barcos piratas ardían delante de ellos y los que aún no, tenían destrozado gran parte de su navío. Ahora quedaban dos barcos más a la vista, al parecer, los únicos.

-Es hora de acabar con esto- comentó Salazar

Una estrategia que solía usar con frecuencia, aparte de atacar sin piedad sin dar tiempo a que el enemigo responda, era el de disparar a la base del barco, así este se hundiría rápidamente y el enfrentamiento sería más corto. Observó a su alrededor, uno de los barcos que resistía estaba a babor, y el otro más adelante, ya sin cañones, pero aun así en pie todavía.

\- ¡Disparen bajo la línea de flotación! _¡vamos! ¡vamos!_ -

El Sigilosa María había estado enfrentando a una flota de diez barcos, era la primera vez que lo hacía ante tantos a la vez, y la performance que había tenido no había decepcionado de ninguna manera a su capitán. Era un buque de guerra increíblemente poderoso, prácticamente indestructible.

El Wicked Wench había permanecido en su posición, detrás del navío español, lo suficientemente lejos para pasar desapercibido entre el humo, por lo que Salazar se había equivocado, no quedaban dos barcos sino tres. Pero a pesar de haber estado más alejados que los demás, los poderosos cañones habían impactado en el barco varias veces. Perecerían al igual que sus compañeros.

El viejo capitán no podía aceptar que su tripulación moriría en esa batalla, tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad para sacar su barco y escapar. Al menos así quedarían algunos piratas para contar las historias de ese fatídico día. Giró un poco la rueda a estribor para alejarse de ahí antes de que sean vistos por los españoles. Jack había subido al mástil para bajar una de las velas y aprovechar el viento cuando se dio cuenta que el navío se retiraba lentamente.

\- ¡Capitán! ¡Nos alejamos demasiado! - gritó desde arriba

El capitán no tuvo tiempo de responder, el barco fue impactado a estribor haciendo volar los últimos cañones que les quedaban. Tenían que salir rápidamente de ahí o el barco terminaría hundiéndose igual. Aprovechando que Jack había soltado la vela, giraría la rueda completamente a babor y se alejarían rápidamente.

\- ¡Resistan, muchachos! -

Advirtió el capitán, pero sin previo aviso, el barco sufrió otro fuerte impacto, esta vez, demasiado cerca de él. Su cuerpo fue lanzado bruscamente, dejándolo con heridas tan graves que era imposible que resista por mucho tiempo. Supo de inmediato que todo había acabo de para él.

\- ¡Capitán! -

Jack había visto horrorizado como su capitán había sido despedido fuertemente tras el impacto, y a varios de sus compañeros con él. Temió que el viejo pirata, a quien estimaba y admiraba, estuviese muerto. Sin perder tiempo, empezó a bajar rápidamente.

El Sigilosa María navegaba lentamente entre barcos en llamas, toda la flota había sido destruida sin piedad, ya solo quedaban algunos sobrevivientes. Algunos en botes y otros aferrándose a pedazos de madera para mantenerse a flote, todos pidiendo clemencia, piedad, un poco de misericordia.

Salazar y el teniente Lesaro estaban en cubierta, ahora podían observar la satisfactoria vista de su victoria, puesto que ya no había barcos a los cuales disparar. Los oficiales reemplazaron los cañones por los rifles, los barcos se hundían, pero los piratas no.

-Es un día glorioso-

Comento Salazar con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-El sigilosa María tuvo un gran desempeño hoy, señor- respondió Lesaro

-No solo el Sigilosa María, teniente. Todos en esta nave demostramos quiénes somos-

Salazar caminó en silencio hasta su camerino seguido del teniente.

\- ¿Necesita algo, señor? -

-Sí, yo dejé una… - Salazar rio divertido -Te dije que las batallas me abren el apetito-

El español había tomado una manzana de su escritorio.

Lesaro lo conocía de años, podía ver ese brillo especial en sus ojos luego de ganar una batalla, pero esta vez era algo más intenso, nunca su orgullo había estado tan alto.

\- ¿Sabe qué más hemos demostrado hoy, teniente? -

\- ¿Señor? -

-Que somos los españoles quienes gobernamos el océano-

El primero al mando sonrió ante las palabras de su capitán, asintió con la cabeza suavemente demostrando estar de acuerdo con él.

\- ¡Capitán! -

Un tripulante llamó, Lesaro se apresuró a acudir al llamado. Los oficiales estaban a babor, listos con sus rifles esperando órdenes. Salazar sacó su daga y comenzó a pelar la manzana mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

\- ¡Señor! ¡Por favor! -

\- ¡Déjenos vivir! -

\- ¡Piedad! ¡Tenga piedad! -

Se escuchaban las voces de los sobrevivientes rogando por su vida.

-Le suplican piedad- dijo Lesaro

Salazar miraba divertido como aquellos piratas que antes habían disparado contra su barco con intención de verlo muerto a él y a su tripulación, ahora rogaban y suplicaban una segunda oportunidad levantando una improvisada bandera blanca. Se rendían como cobardes ante los ojos del español. Curiosamente, la canción que le cantaba su padre luego de llegar de una batalla en alta mar, llegó a su mente en un bello recuerdo.

\- ¿Piedad?, ¿piedad? - preguntó divertido -No hay piedad-

Estaba dicho, no habría ningún sobreviviente que cuente la historia de esa batalla. Dio una mordida a su fruta, arrojó la cáscara al mar y ordenó los disparos con solo un gesto a su segundo al mando. Luego se alejó de ellos tarareando la canción que había recordado hace un momento.

-Preparados… - ordenó Lesaro - ¡Fuego! -


	18. Capítulo 18

**Aquí la segunda parte de la batalla. Sé que dije que el fic terminaría aquí, pero quise escribir más sobre los españoles (sí, estoy encantadísima con Salazar) así que creo que habrán un par de capítulos más, si no les molesta :) ¡Gracias por leer!**

Capítulo 18

Los oficiales ya habían acabado con todo aquel pirata que estuviera vivo flotando alrededor del barco, los rifles habían apagado los gritos y las súplicas para reemplazarlas por el sonido de las llamas ardiendo y devorando la madera de los barcos enemigos. Salazar subía las escaleras mientras comía lo último que quedaba de la manzana, llegó hasta su primero al mando quien estaba al lado de la rueda del barco esperándolo con una sonrisa.

-Capitán, solo usted puede hacerlo oficial-

Dijo Lesaro provocando una ligera y divertida risa en el capitán.

El timón del barco tenía su propia especie de pequeño balcón en la que Salazar solía pararse para dirigirse a su tripulación cuando debía comunicar algo importante, en este caso, ser el primero en decir que habían ganado la batalla.

- _Caballeros_ \- hizo una pausa para captar la atención de su tripulación -El océano es nuestro-

Las palabras fueron pocas, pero la alegría fue inmensa. La tripulación celebraba su victoria a todo pulmón, levantaron sus brazos en muestra de gran alegría, el teniente Lesaro incluso sacó su espada mientras gritaba tan fuerte como sus demás compañeros. Salazar, en cambio, disfrutaba del momento sintiendo el más dulce sabor de la venganza en cada rincón de su alma. Cerró los ojos escuchando la celebración de su tripulación, esa sensación de total victoria era simplemente sublime.

Jack había bajado rápidamente del mástil para dirigirse a ver si su capitán aún seguía con vida, sintió una gran pena al verlo herido, el impacto había hecho que pedazos de madera se incrustaran en su cuerpo como si de flechas se trataran. La caía también le había provocado fracturas en las cotillas y en otras partes de su cuerpo, no viviría por mucho tiempo.

Jack se arrodilló a su lado como para acompañarlo en sus últimos momentos. El capitán sabía que no le quedaba tiempo, así que le entregó a su segundo al mando lo más preciado que tenía: su brújula. Podía estar seguro que Jack haría un mejor uso de ella, puesto que, en toda la batalla, lo único que él quería era escapar.

El joven pirata había escuchado hablar de aquella brújula, sabía que era especial y que su capitán jamás dejaba que alguien más la tocara. Una vez se había atrevido a preguntarle por ella, "-esta brújula apunta al Norte, solo si es a donde quiero ir-", había sido la respuesta. Nunca lo había entendido.

-Depende de ti ahora, Jack-

El viejo pirata levantó con esfuerzo su mano derecha para entregarle su brújula al muchacho.

-Esta brújula apunta a lo que más deseas-

Jack tomó la brújula, esas palabras ahora le daban sentido a la respuesta que había obtenido años atrás…

-Nunca… la traiciones-

El capitán no resistió más, murió poniendo sus esperanzas en uno de los mejores piratas que había conocido en toda su vida. Jack no supo qué pensar por unos segundos, su capitán había muerto y él, como segundo al mando, ahora heredaba la responsabilidad de dirigir la nave. Se levantó lentamente y volteó a ver a la tripulación, todos mostraban desconsuelo en sus miradas, casi resignados a luchar sabiendo que no verían el final de ese día.

\- ¿Lo que más deseo? - pensó

A diferencia del capitán, Jack no deseaba irse, quería acabar con los españoles, aunque no sepa cómo, él estaba dispuesto a intentar de todo para lograrlo. Sabía perfectamente lo peligroso que podría llegar a ser el capitán Salazar. Así que, abrió la brújula y observó a donde apuntaba. No, no era el Norte. Giró siguiendo la flecha y levantó la mirada. Lo que más quería Jack era la manera de matar a los españoles y hundir el Sigilosa María.

-El Triángulo del Diablo-

Dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa, había entendido, en tan solo un segundo, lo que tenía que hacer para llevar a cabo su deseo.

No había tiempo para explicaciones, no podía reunir a la tripulación y detallarles el plan, tenía que actuar ya. Y así lo hizo. Guardó la brújula y tomó la rueda para girarlo un poco a estribor, lo suficiente para que el Wicked Wench tenga en frente al Triángulo del Diablo. - "Mantén el curso" - le había dicho al compañero más cercano a él, para luego volver a subir al mástil mayor hasta la cofa. La tripulación lo miraba en silencio, no tenían idea de lo que estaba haciendo el muchacho y tampoco estaban seguros si lo que hacía era una buena idea.

Jack sabía qué hacer una vez que esté cerca de aquellas extrañas formaciones rocosas, pero tenía que atraer al Sigilosa María con él y la única manera de hacerlo, sin que reciba el impacto de esos poderosos cañones, era atacar directamente el orgullo de su capitán. Sabía muy bien que ese era uno de los puntos débiles de Salazar, así que, para llamar su atención, había subido hasta la cofa y desde ahí se burlaría del orgullo del español, es decir, su poderío.

Salazar aun disfrutaba del júbilo que inundaba su barco, la alegría de los oficiales era su alegría también. Asintió con la cabeza como apoyando a que los gritos de alegría debían continuar, era como la más dulce música que había escuchado. Entonces, una voz a lo lejos se empezó a escuchar, por un segundo no le había hecho caso, pero no pudo evitar voltear a ver la fuente de aquella voz.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Espere, capitán! -

El humo de los incendios de los barcos dificultaba su vista, pero pudo ver con claridad que, atrás de ellos, un barco se alejaba intentando escapar.

\- ¡Es un encantador día para navegar! ¡¿No es así?! -

Por alguna extraña razón, aquella tenue voz a lo lejos le parecía familiar, le era difícil identificarlo debido a la todavía muy ruidosa celebración de su tripulación. Podía distinguir incluso una figura en el mástil de aquel barco, pero era demasiado lejos para sus ojos.

-Mi catalejo- pidió

Uno de los oficiales se acercó con el aparato en mano, Salazar lo tomó y caminó más a popa, como intentando alejarse del ruido de la celebración.

\- ¡Por lo que veo! ¡Solo nosotros dos quedamos! ¡Si te rindes ante mi ahora, entonces te dejo vivir! ¡Simple! -

Alzó el catalejo y miró. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Jack en la cofa de ese barco, en algún momento en plena batalla ya lo había dado por muerto, verlo ahí simplemente fue como un insulto hacia su persona.

\- ¡Pues, bien! ¡Si te rindes ahora, te dejaré vivir! -

Salazar bajó el catalejo al escuchar esas palabras, tenía que ver con sus propios ojos lo que divisaba a lo lejos, como si no creyera que fuera real. Ese pirata se estaba burlando nuevamente de él. Volvió a subir el catalejo a su rostro.

\- ¡Te dejaré vivir! -

El español odiaba que el joven pirata lo retara, vio cómo se dejó caer mientras alzaba la bandera pirata en su caída.

Era casi indignante para Salazar el saber que ese muchacho aún se atrevía a estar vivo, y aunque podría estar divirtiéndose ahora con las ingenuas palabras del muchacho, ya que eran solo eso, palabras, el español sentía que su ira se incrementaba al recordar que estuvo a punto de cortarle el cuello una vez y no lo había logrado. Por eso, ahora lo veía ahí, a lo lejos, como una pequeña ave alborotada en el mástil. Pero ese error no lo volvería a cometer. Pasaría su daga lentamente por el cuello de Jack hasta que toda su sangre sea derramada, y finalmente, habría vengado la muerte de su padre y de su abuelo acabando con todo el linaje pirata. Sin contar que también su venganza personal sería igual de placenteramente cumplida.

Bajó el catalejo y lo cerró con fuerza, aun la victoria no estaba completa, no hasta hundir ese barco y matar a Jack con sus propias manos.

\- ¡Giren a babor! ¡Alcancemos esa nave! -

La voz de Salazar se hizo escuchar ante todos en la tripulación. Lesaro tampoco había notado el barco, como todos en la tripulación, celebraban la victoria sin percatarse de lo que hacía el capitán. Uno de los oficiales tomó rápidamente el timón, haciendo que la nave gire a babor esquivando un barco que se hundía lentamente y pasando por los restos otra, el Sigilosa María iba al encuentro del último barco pirata que quedaba en pie.

Se acercaban con bastante velocidad, y aunque la distancia aún era bastante larga, estaban al fácil alcance de los cañones.

\- ¡Preparen los cañones! - ordenó Lesaro

\- ¡No! ¡Aun no! - corrigió Salazar

\- ¿Señor? El barco ya está a la distancia… -

-No me obligue a repetir mi orden, teniente- interrumpió

Eventualmente, El Sigilosa María alcanzaría al barco pirata con facilidad, por eso Salazar quería tomarse su tiempo para estar aún más cerca y disparar solo lo necesario para inmovilizar la nave y finalmente subir a bordo para acabar personalmente con la vida de Jack. Se tenía que dar ese gusto.

Tras unos pocos minutos de persecución, era claro que el Wicked Wench tenía un rumbo lineal, es decir, navegaba directo al Triángulo del Diablo. Salazar no contaba con eso.

-Capitán, no están girando, entrarán a la cueva- advirtió Lesaro

Salazar desconocía esa pequeña zona, no sabía si un barco podía atravesar sin problema toda la cueva, pero si el barco de Jack entraría, entonces ellos también. Debían estar lo más cerca posible si quería subir a bordo para atrapar al muchacho.

\- ¡Síganlo! -

Jack se encargó del manejo de la nave, se acercaban cada vez más a la cueva y el Sigilosa María cortaba la distancia con facilidad.

\- ¡Tenemos solo una oportunidad! ¡Atentos a mi orden! -

Jack veía miedo en los ojos de su tripulación, tal vez creían que haría una estrategia suicida, aunque era prácticamente la misma cosa, pero Jack confiaba en su plan, podía estar seguro que funcionaría. Solo debía calcular el momento correcto o el barco no tendría el tiempo suficiente para el viraje.

\- ¡Todos al centro! ¡tomen varios cabos! -

Dijo mientras daba un rápido vistazo a la nave española. Ya quedaba poco tiempo, la distancia se hacía corta rápidamente.

\- ¡Preparen el viraje! -

Con esas palabras, la tripulación había comprendido la idea de su joven capitán. Era una locura.

\- ¡A babor! -

Todos mostraron su valentía al acatar cada orden sin refutar, realmente no creían que el plan funcionaría.

Pronto, el Wicked Wench ya se veía acorralado, la entrada de la cueva estaba muy cerca al igual que la nave de Salazar. Dio otro vistazo rápido, definitivamente los españoles los habían alcanzado fácilmente. Era ese momento o nunca.

\- ¡Arrójenlos ahora! - ordenó Jack mientras giraba la rueda rápidamente a babor

Los cabos fueron arrojados sobre unas puntiagudas rocas que sobresalían del agua, esas formaciones ayudaron a que los cabos "se atascaran" entre ellas ocasionando que el barco se incline violentamente, Jack dejó girar la rueda por sí sola para que la nave gire completamente a babor. La tripulación no tuvo tiempo para tomar precauciones, todos empezaron a rodar en la cubierta al igual que toda cosa que no esté asegurada. La nave se inclinaba a la vez que hacía un rápido viraje, fue un cambio de rumbo totalmente inesperado para sus adversarios.

Salazar pudo ver cómo eran arrojados los cabos a babor, por unos momentos se preguntó el por qué, pero su respuesta llegó a él más rápido de lo que se esperaba. El navío pirata hizo un viraje rápidamente ante su sorpresa y sabía que no era buena señal. El cambio de rumbo le demostraba que había sido una trampa.

\- ¡Viraje cerrado! - dijo alarmado

Tomó el timón rápidamente, pero se dio cuenta que ya era tarde, el Sigilosa María estaba demasiado cerca de la cueva y ya no era posible llevarlo ni a babor, ni a estribor. Solo podía seguir directamente. La tripulación pirata navegaba ahora en paralelo a ellos, volteó y, sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos cayeron directamente a Jack, quien giraba su brújula con su mano mientras caminaba en la cubierta con altos aires de superioridad, la misma que demostraba el capitán español al inicio de su viaje. Salazar recibió una orgullosa mirada por parte del muchacho, una mirada que le hizo recordar involuntariamente el por qué se había enamorado de él: esa audacia, esa frescura de una mente joven y apasionada, esa manera de caminar y de sonreír. Todo lo que alguna vez lo enamoró estaba ahora en su contra, la persona que a la que alguna vez amó lo ridiculizaba y lo humillaba nuevamente sin piedad.

Fueron unos largos segundos en los que Jack y Salazar cruzaron las miradas, largos segundos en la que demostraron que, si alguna vez ambos se sintieron fuertemente atraídos, ahora podían sentir el más grande desprecio y demostrar quién era el mejor.

Si hubiera podido en ese momento, Salazar hubiera disparado a la tripulación con uno de sus poderosos cañones o simplemente tomar un rifle y disparar justo en medio de los ojos de Jack. Lo único que quería en ese momento era ver muerto a ese maldito pirata… pero no podía, su nave entraba rápidamente al oscuro Triángulo del Diablo.

Mientras el Wicked Wench se alejaba lentamente, los piratas se acercaban a babor para ver cómo el Sigilosa María caía dentro de la trampa. Jack había caminado hasta la proa para tener una mejor vista. Por un momento se preguntó si, en un futuro, alguna vez extrañaría volver a ver al capitán español.

Esa parte del océano desconocida para Salazar resultó fatal para toda su tripulación, no pudo ver a tiempo que el navío iba directo a unas grandes rocas en punta que sobresalían del agua. El barco estaba condenado inmediatamente, ya que, el hecho de navegar con una gran cantidad de cañones, quería decir que también se debía cargar con una gran cantidad de pólvora. El primer impacto en la nave española hizo que esta se detuviera en seco, haciendo que la tripulación sea empujada hacia adelante violentamente. Salazar resistió agarrándose fuerte del timón e intentó maniobrar a estribor poder para sacar la nave de ahí, pero fue inútil, la base hizo explosión destrozando casi por completo la proa. El capitán vio con sus propios ojos cómo uno de sus más grandes orgullos se destruía rápidamente sin que pudiera hacer nada. Dos explosiones más en medio de la cubierta y otro casi en la popa condenaron a muerte a la mayoría de la tripulación, el mástil mayor no resistió y se partió poco antes de la mitad cayendo encima de la nave. Producto de esta caída, uno de largos palos del mismo empezó a girar encima del barco, tan bajo que Salazar tuvo que abandonar el timón antes de que lo alcanzara. No lo hizo a tiempo, justo antes de saltar, el palo lo golpeó fuertemente destrozando la parte baja de su cabeza y cuello. El cuerpo del capitán calló al agua mientras la nave y su tripulación perecía ante las últimas explosiones.

Jack observaba totalmente asombrado como las explosiones reducían a pedazos lo que alguna vez fue el mejor buque de guerra de todo el océano. - "Se acabó" - pensó, la gran amenaza del que habían padecido por fin se había ido. Retrocedió unos pasos mientras sus pensamientos aún invadían su mente, tenía que volver al timón y sacar la nave de ahí, ya no había nada más que hacer.

Uno de los piratas raspó la garganta para llamar la atención de su joven capitán. Él volteó.

Jack vio que recibía la mirada de todos los tripulantes, el que había llamado su atención mostró una espada y la funda de esta claramente para entregárselo. Pudo observar la misma intención en sus otros compañeros.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto? - preguntó intrigado

El pirata colocó los objetos a los pies de Jack.

-Tributo. Señor- respondió

El gesto fue seguido por el resto de la tripulación, cada uno colocaba algún objeto como tributo y agradecimiento por haberlos salvado a ellos y a las futuras generaciones piratas.

Jack definitivamente no se lo esperaba; pero tampoco rechazó la oferta. Recibió cada pequeño tributo con no mucha humildad, él estuvo totalmente de acuerdo con todo, él se lo merecía. Era él quien había planeado todo y era él el único pirata que había podido derrotar al temible capitán Salazar, el matador del mar, y a su poderoso e imponente Sigilosa María.

Desde ese momento, el muchacho empezaría una vida que se convertiría en leyenda.


	19. Capítulo 19

**Sí, necesitaba más capítulos. Dejé algunas cosas al aire, así que tengo dos más (dos contando con este). Espero les guste :)** **Recuerden, en cursiva cuando utilizan su propio idioma :)**

Capítulo 19

El Sigilosa María ahora era un naufragio, las llamas consumían lo poco que quedaba de él, los gritos de sus tripulantes habían cesado y los cuerpos de los mismos flotaban irreconocibles en el agua, al menos los que no habían desaparecido definitivamente.

El cuerpo de Salazar flotaba desde hace varios minutos, estaba muerto, al igual que toda la tripulación. Él estaba muerto, pero no su odio, su rencor y su dolor. Ese lugar no había sido llamado "El Triángulo del Diablo" por simple capricho, las leyendas que rodeaban el lugar describían numerosas maldiciones que habían condenado al sufrimiento eterno a muchos hombres. El capitán Salazar no era cualquier hombre, era un hombre que había desarrollado un inmenso odio hacia los piratas, y ahora, también albergaba el más profundo dolor y la más profunda ira en su ser.

Las almas de los españoles habían padecido tan violentamente que el rencor de cada uno de ellos, especialmente la de su capitán, despertó la diabólica magia. El fuego que aun ardía en el barco se esparció en el agua como si contara con vida propia, buscando cada cuerpo o pedazo al cual llegar y finalmente revivirlo.

Salazar caía lentamente al fondo cuando los largos brazos de fuego llegaron a su cuerpo. Fue como despertar de un sueño, de una terrible pesadilla: los gritos de su gente aturdían, las explosiones eran enormes, todo ardía, todo se estaba perdiendo, su poderío, su orgullo… ese era el final del camino, su final…

Abrió los ojos inmediatamente.

Gran y profundo silencio.

El español observó el oscuro fondo del mar y por un momento se sintió totalmente perdido, solo. No había pensamientos, su mente no hablaba… pero entonces la imagen de Jack mirándolo mientras giraba su brújula vino a su mente de repente. Recordó todo en un segundo… sintió ira, una furia tan grande que la podía sentir físicamente, tanto que empezó a destruir su cuerpo por dentro. Desesperado por las sensaciones que empezaban a apoderarse de él salió a flote e intentó tomar aire. Sus pulmones no se lo permitían, sentía algo dentro de él, algo que no le permitía respirar. Unas grandes rocas cerca a él le permitieron sostenerse, subió a ellas mientras un dolor intenso lo invadía completamente, cerró los ojos tratando de soportarlo, ¿qué ocurría? ¿qué estaba pasando con él?

Más recuerdos, más imágenes, su vida, su tripulación. Todo empezó a venir a su mente como una película. Su barco, su misión, sus hazañas, su felicidad, el amor, la decepción, Jack.

Salazar no podía soportarlo, el solo recuerdo que aquel maldito pirata le causaba tanta ira que le era imposible controlarlo. Gritó con furia haciendo que el eco de su voz alcanzara cada rincón de la inmensa cueva. Calló de rodillas. El dolor al que su cuerpo estaba sometido no era comparable con el dolor del recuerdo de Jack, el recuerdo de su perdido orgullo. Cada detalle, cada pequeña cosa que amó de ese muchacho ahora era despreciada con todo el odio de su alma.

\- _¡Capitán!_ -

Se escuchó en un eco, pudo reconocer la voz de su amigo. Abrió los ojos de inmediato y levantó la mirada… y lo vio, ahí estaba irreconocible el Sigilosa María, siendo todavía consumida por algunas llamas. La imagen era desoladora. Intentó levantarse, pero al querer correr, nuevamente un dolor punzante lo detuvo. Se agachó ante esa dolora sensación para luego sentir que algo empezaba a brotar de su boca. Entonces se dio cuenta: observó horrorizado sus manos, su ropa… de su boca brotaba un líquido espeso y negro, esa era la razón por la que su respiración era casi imposible.

- _¿Qué… qué está pasándome?_ \- susurró

El espeso líquido caía sobre sus manos lentamente, era como sentir que su cuerpo se podría por dentro, por tanta furia, rencor y dolor. Su piel estaba oscura, no sentía ni frío ni calor. Se tocó el rostro, su cuello y, para su horror, descubrió el vacío que había en la parte posterior de su cabeza, el lado izquierdo de la misma había desaparecido. No había sentido tanto pánico en su vida, ¡estaba muerto en vida! Su cabello flotaba a su alrededor, su impecable uniforme lucía como un sucio harapo, sus tres medallas y su espada estaban oxidadas. Su respiración era ruidosa, como si estuviera a punto de ahogarse todo el tiempo, era insoportable. No podía creer lo que estaba viviendo.

- _Capitán_ \- llamó la voz otra vez

Salazar volvió a levantar la mirada y entre la penumbra no pudo dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, el hombre que era su mejor amigo de toda la vida, el oficial más fiel de su tripulación, ese hombre que siempre le había demostrado su lealtad ahora lo miraba con dolor y angustia. También estaba maldito como él.

- _Armando…_ \- susurró el teniente

Lessaro se acercó a paso rápido, Salazar pudo notar asombrado que caminaba sobre el agua, ¿cómo era eso posible? bajó su mirada lográndose ver a sí mismo también sobre el agua como si esta fuera totalmente sólida.

No pudo controlar su miedo, saltó del susto y cayó de espaldas e intentó arrastrarse hasta las rocas donde se había subido antes.

- _Tranquilo, cálmate_ \- dijo Lessaro al notarlo asustado

- _¡¿Qué me calme?! ¡¿Cómo pretendes que me calme?!_ -

Salazar estaba aturdido, se negaba a creer lo que estaba pasando, no podía entenderlo. Intentó levantarse, pero aquel dolor lo invadió de nuevo, era como si una parte de su cuerpo estuviera hecho pedazos por dentro. Sacó su espada y la usó para apoyarse y así levantarse.

- _Estamos malditos. Estamos condenados, Armando_ \- dijo Lessaro

- _Esto es…_ -

Salazar quedó en silencio al notar que el brazo izquierdo de su amigo, era prácticamente… inexistente.

- _Una explosión me alcanzó_ -

- _Esto no puede ser posible_ -

- _Pero toda la tripulación está viva, Armando… de alguna manera están vivos_ -

- _No, no, vivos no ¡Esto no es estar vivo!_ –

\- _No lo sé, pero tenemos hombres… por pedazos y algunos son solo eso_ -

Salazar no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, cómo era posible algo como eso… tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos a pesar de temerle a lo que encontraría. Empezó a caminar directo a su barco, el apoyo de su espada le era de gran utilidad. Mientras más se acercaba podía ver mejor la condición de su tripulación, su furia se incrementaba cada vez más al notar la desesperanza en la mirada de su gente.

-No, no, esto no puede ser así ¡No puede ser verdad! - gritó con impotencia

Al llegar con su tripulación no pudo encontrar palabras, no existía nada que pudiera decir para aliviar el dolor de cada uno. Bajó la mirada desesperado al no encontrar una respuesta a su situación.

-Capitán- llamó Lessaro al alcanzarlo -No podemos hacer nada, señor-

Salazar nunca se había sentido tan inútil. Lo detestaba. No dejaría que eso sea un obstáculo para él.

-No. Debemos salir de aquí-

-Pero no tenemos navío-

-Si estamos malditos, también lo debe estar el barco-

Lessaro guardó silencio ante la respuesta de su capitán, tenía sentido.

Salazar observaba lo que quedaba del Sigilosa María, que no era mucho, lucía como un esqueleto, totalmente inservible a la vista. Subió con dificultad las rocas que la mantenían atrapada hasta llegar a una altura suficiente para poder saltar a cubierta. Curiosamente se percató que la ira que sentía de alguna manera lo ayudaba, el dolor de ver su nave en esas condiciones le daba fuerzas para moverse. Fue ahí cuando comprendió que en eso se basaba su maldición, su condena a sentir una furia y una sed de venganza insaciable, una que solo acabaría con la muerte de una persona. El culpable de su muerte y de la maldición que ahora cargaba, el pirata que le había arrebatado lo más valioso de su vida, el hombre que le había arrebatado todo y lo había llenado de furia y dolor.

-Jack-

Susurró apretando fuertemente la mandíbula mientras el líquido salpicaba de su boca.

Tomó el timón, la empezó a girar, y como si la nave fuera parte de él mismo, el Sigilosa María empezaba a elevar su proa poco a poco. La tripulación miró asombrada como el barco doblaba su arco mostrando su base que ahora lucían como siniestras costillas capas de triturar lo que encuentre a su paso. Salazar sentía el poder en su cuerpo, sentía cómo podía manejar su nave a voluntad, podía manejar su maldición de manera intuitiva. El Sigilosa María se convertía nuevamente en el arma más poderosa del océano, un arma con solo un objetivo: Jack.

La tripulación subió a bordo rápidamente, no necesitaban preguntar cuál era el plan ahora, la venganza se podía sentir entre todos.

- _¡Vamos!_ \- gritó Salazar

El barco desafiaba toda ley de navegación, empezó a retroceder lentamente saliendo de entre las rocas que habían causado que encallara, iba directo a la salida de la cueva.

Lessaro se acercó rápidamente a Salazar, podría decirse que estaba casi maravillado por el poderío recién obtenido de su capitán.

-Capitán, iremos a… -

-Cazaremos un pirata- interrumpió Salazar

El capitán español no podía contener las ganas de enterrar su espada en el pecho del joven pirata, la sola imagen de la muerte del muchacho le provocaba una enorme satisfacción. La venganza de Salazar era la venganza del Sigilosa María y de toda su tripulación. Usaría su nuevo poderío para imponer su presencia en todo el océano, y esta vez, sería totalmente imparable.

Entonces, cuando el barco estaba a metros de salir de la cueva y tocar directamente la luz del día, esta se detuvo intempestivamente haciendo que todos fueran empujados hacia popa. Salazar se había sostenido del timón fuertemente para no caer.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -

-Volvimos a encallar, señor- contestó Lessaro

-No, no es posible. El barco navegó sin problemas al entrar-

\- ¡Nos movemos! - gritaron en cubierta

El barco empezó a avanzar en contra de la voluntad de su capitán y la velocidad empezó a hacerse notar rápidamente.

\- ¡Capitán, las rocas! -

Salazar intentó maniobrar el timón, pero este no respondía, el navío fue directamente al mismo lugar chocando violentamente contra el arrecife. Todos los tripulantes a bordo fueron empujados hacia adelante.

-No- susurró Salazar

\- ¡No podemos salir! - gritaron en cubierta

Una vez que el navío encallaba, el dominio de Salazar volvía. La maldición no solo los había condenado a estar muertos en vida, sino también a permanecer dentro de la oscuridad del Triángulo del Diablo por toda la eternidad.

Uno de los tripulantes gritó desesperado, se lanzó del barco y corrió a la salida. Salazar, al ver su intención, pensó en hacer lo mismo.

-Salgamos de aquí- dijo él al dejar el timón

Debió agradecer que no fuese el primero en pensar en eso, ya que, una vez que el tripulante español fue tocado directamente con la luz del día, éste fue rápidamente reducido a cenizas.

- _Por Dios…_ \- susurró el teniente Lessaro

El capitán español no podía creer lo que acababa de ver… estaban atrapados y condenados eternamente entre las penumbras.

\- ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No podemos salir! - gritó Salazar desesperadamente golpeando su espada contra el piso

Los lamentos de toda la tripulación empezaron a escucharse en eco en toda la cueva. No saldrían de ahí jamás, estarían condenados a permanecer en la oscuridad para siempre.

La soledad y la oscuridad volvería al Sigilosa María aún más decadente de lo que ya se había convertido, el rencor de su tripulación y el odio de su capitán incrementaba al pasar el tiempo. La nave vagaba en las oscuras aguas, los tripulantes caminaban sin sentido en el barco, era un quieto y silencioso infierno.

* * *

Pasaron las semanas, tal vez meses. Ellos no lo sabían, habían dejado de contar los días hace mucho, ya no importaba. Salazar había llevado la nave aún más adentro, aunque anhelaba ver de lejos la luz del sol, prefería estar lejos de la entrada para evitar torturarse con el pensamiento de salir y desaparecer para acabar con su maldición. Quiera o no, la idea de vengarse lo mantenía "vivo", era el único que lo motivaba a soportar su maldición.

Salazar se había acostumbrado a caminar por toda la nave dando varias y varias vueltas por horas. Las charlas con Lessaro al principio le fueron de ayuda, pero mientras más intentaba sobreponerse, más se hundía en su odio y rencor. Caminar solo y quedarse mirando a la nada se había vuelto su única actividad, pero incluso hasta eso se le había vuelto más difícil, ahora no solo se apoyaba en su espada, sino también en la funda de este. El espeso líquido nunca dejaba de brotar de su boca, era el único en toda la tripulación que lo padecía, sentir que se ahogaba todo el tiempo ya se había vuelto parte de la rutina, a veces ni lo notaba. Su decadente imagen solo ocultaba su terrible ira que seguía tan viva dentro de él que seguía destruyéndolo físicamente. No había forma de romper la maldición.

Salazar caminaba con la mirada en la nada, se apoyaba en su espada y en la funda de la misma y el recuerdo de la última mirada que había cruzado con Jack vagaba en su mente. Si bien no se había conformado con su situación, esperaba que, en algún momento en toda la eternidad que tenía de tiempo, Jack volvería por esos mares e incluso se atrevería a entrar. Debía admitir que ese pensamiento era tan ingenuo como el amor que alguna vez sintió por el pirata.

Un alboroto llamó su atención: en proa, dos tripulantes habían atrapado un ave. Era claro que no lo comerían, ellos ya no recordaban la última vez que habían sentido hambre, solo querían divertirse con el animal dándole muerte y dejarlo maldito igual que ellos.

\- ¿Qué ya no hay suficiente de esas malditas cosas aquí? – dijo en voz alta Salazar

La tripulación no había escuchado ni una palabra de su capitán desde hace varios días, escucharlo en ese momento había llamado la atención de todos.

-Sí, señor-

Dejaron libre al animal sin refutar. Salazar siguió caminando en silencio.

Lesaro había visto la escena desde popa, donde solía pasar la mayor parte del tiempo desde que Salazar se había encerrado en sus pensamientos negándose a hablar con él. En todo ese tiempo que se habían alejado, pudo notar el cambio de su mejor amigo, era claro que esa mirada de dolor y odio era por una sola persona. No había otra cosa en su mente que aquel muchacho. Lessaro también había aprendido a odiarlo, ya que, al haber condenado a Salazar, también los había condenado a ellos también.

Dispuesto a hacer hablar a Salazar, se levantó y caminó hasta él.

-Armando-

-Capitán- corrigió -Aun soy el capitán de esta nave, teniente-

-Capitán, los tripulantes necesitan una distracción. Comprenda que están en la misma situación que usted-

Salazar se detuvo inmediatamente, esas palabras no le habían agradado del todo…

\- ¿Intentas decirme cómo debo tratar a mi tripulación? - giró su rostro para mirarlo

-Señor… todos estamos malditos, todos entendemos lo que usted está sufriendo…-

\- ¡Calla! - interrumpió con un grito -Si hay algo que nadie en esta nave sabe es lo que yo realmente estoy pasando- el capitán giró su cuerpo mirando desafiante a su primero al mando

Toda la tripulación los miraba en completo silencio.

-Señor, con todo respeto, todos en esta nave llevamos la misma maldición-

Salazar abrió los ojos sorprendido ante la increíble falta de respeto que había recibido de su propio segundo al mando, de Lessaro, su amigo.

Se acercó al rostro del teniente susurrando entre dientes, el oscuro líquido brotaba entre sus dientes.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así delante de toda mi tripulación? -

Las palabras de Salazar habían sonado más a amenaza que a pregunta.

Lessaro jamás había ido tan lejos con sus palabras, y para ser sinceros, jamás lo habría hecho, pero había visto el cambio en su capitán y veía que ahora, en su mirada, lo más importante no era su tripulación y su barco, sino Jack. Un pirata era el que ahora reinaba en su cabeza y era el que gobernaba en la razón de cada palabra o decisión que tomaba.

Mantuvo su mirada fija en Salazar, serio y sin titubear.

-Hablo por cada hombre en la nave, capitán-

Salazar dio una burlona risa -Por todos en esta nave, eh-

Giró su rostro y observó a su tripulación, todos mirando en silencio. Sí, asombrados por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- ¿Están descontentos con mi mando? ¿Es eso lo que ocurre? -

El español sentía que su tripulación se estaba volviendo en su contra, eso simplemente no lo podía tolerar. Él seguía siendo Armando Salazar, el poderoso capitán del Sigilosa María.

-Si alguien quiere empezar un motín, ¡hágalo ahora mismo! - vuelve a mirar a Lessaro de manera desafiante- ¿Serás usted, teniente? La voz de toda la tripulación-

-Un motín no, capitán -

La voz de un oficial se hizo escuchar, tenía casi toda la parte izquierda de su cuerpo desaparecida y parte del brazo derecho también.

-Necesitamos que nuestro capitán también sepa que… compartimos su dolor, señor-

Salazar sintió una gran ola de vergüenza invadirlo, aquellas palabras habían sido tan pocas, pero increíblemente poderosas.

-Capitán, pido hablar libremente- solicitó Lessaro

El capitán español no tenía palabras. Simplemente caminó hacia su camerino (o parte de lo que quedaba).

-Si hay alguien que quiera agregar algo, hágalo ahora, de lo contrario busque la manera de mantenerse ocupado-

Lessaro fue claro. La tripulación debía dejar a solas al capitán y al teniente. Así lo hicieron. Luego de eso, alcanzó a su amigo en el oscuro camerino quien se encontraba parado entre la penumbra.

- _Armando, ¿qué es lo que te pasa? Todos estamos pasando por lo mismo. Lo mínimo que quieren estos hombres es que su capitán que los ignore_ -

- _Lo sé_ \- contestó Salazar

- _… ¿Qué es lo que realmente pasó entre tú y ese muchacho?_ -

El teniente no pudo evitar ser más directo, esa pregunta seguía sin respuesta concreta para él. Si no lo preguntaba de una vez, no lo haría nunca.

Salazar se sintió incómodo, era de lo último que quería hablar.

- _No, no quiero hablar de eso_ -

- _Sé que es lo único que está en tu mente, Armando_. _Ese pirata te convertido en lo que eres ahora, tienes que decirme toda la verdad_ -

El capitán español no supo qué contestar, se quedó en silencio por largos segundos.

- _Dime que no te involucraste con él, Armando_ -

Aquel silencio fue una clara respuesta.

- _¿Lo hiciste?... ¿nos traicionaste por un pirata?_ -

- _No, yo no traicioné a nadie_ \- se defendió Salazar

El español cerró los ojos fuertemente como intentando soportar sus propias palabras.

- _Yo solo hice lo que me dictó el corazón_ -

Lessaro no pudo evitar su desconcierto ante lo que había escuchado.

- _¿Te enamoraste de ese muchacho?_ _¡¿Cómo pudiste caer tan bajo?! ¡Creí que solo había sido un capricho más!_ -

\- _¡No, no lo fue! -_ volteó y se acercó a su amigo, si tanto insistía entonces sería sincero con él - _me enamoré, Lessaro, me enamoré y como nunca antes lo había hecho_ -

Lessaro estaba decepcionado, no podía creer que el mismo Armando Salazar había caído en los brazos de un pirata.

- _Es un pirata, Armando, un pirata culpable de la muerte de tu padre, juraste desaparecerlos ¡¿y ahora resulta que estás enamorado de uno?!_ -

Salazar negó con la cabeza - _No, no, no. Estuve enamorado, pero ahora mis sentimientos son distintos por él. Si fui capaz de amarlo, puedo ser capaz de odiarlo_ -

\- _¿Puedes estar seguro de eso, Armando?_ -

Salazar frunció el ceño extrañado por la pregunta - _¿De qué estás hablando?_ -

- _Aun veo ese brillo en tus ojos cuando hablas de él, tanto que no necesitas pronunciar palabra para demostrarlo_ -

- _No te equivoques, Lessaro. El brillo en mis ojos no es amor, es odio_ -

El teniente guardó silencio por unos segundos, quería saber cómo había terminado en amor los sentimientos de su capitán.

\- _¿Cómo fue que te enamoraste de él, Armando?_ -

- _Fue un error, nada más_ -

Salazar dio la vuelta inmediatamente, de repente el rumbo de la conversación se había puesto un poco difícil para él.

- _Entonces dime cómo cometiste ese error_ -

- _Joder, que no es necesario que sepas detalles, hombre_ -

- _Noté un cambio en ti desde que llegó el muchacho. Creí que sería un oficial más en tu lista de conquista, nunca creí que llegaras a… enamorarte_ -

- _… ¿lista de conquistas?_ \- preguntó divertido

- _No me creas ingenuo, sé muy bien de los oficiales que te ayudaban con los reportes_ -

- _Venga, hombre, que eso no es cierto. No todos fueron para eso_ -

\- _¿No todos?_ -

Salazar guardó silencio al darse cuenta de que había hablado demás. Volvió a acercarse a Lessaro, la conversación debía terminar.

- _No entiendo qué tiene que ver todo esto con lo que estábamos hablando. Ya sabes la verdad, no tengo porque decirte más_ -

Lessaro debía admitir que, aunque se sentía decepcionado de su amigo, la confesión y la verdad habían ayudado a mejorar su perspectiva. Ahora entendía por qué Salazar se sentía tan culpable.

 _-Ese error me condenó, mi odio me está pudriendo por dentro ¡esto es la consecuencia que estoy pagando!_ \- continuó Salazar - _Esta vergüenza es la cruz que estoy llevando, toda mi tripulación está maldita por mi ¡Tú estás maldito por mi culpa!_ -

El desagradable y espeso líquido caía de su boca sin que pudiera evitarlo.

- _Nadie en este barco padece más esta maldición que yo, ahora entiendes por qué, no me hagas más pesada la carga. Es todo lo que pido_ -

Salazar volteó y caminó por el camerino entre la casi total oscuridad demostrando así que daba por terminado la conversación. Lessaro aún se sentía conmocionado, pero sabía que era lo máximo que podía sacar de su amigo, así que dispuso a retirarse.

-Eres mi amigo y mi primero al mando. No quiero que tú también me juzgues-

Esas palabras detuvieron a Lesaro en la puerta del camerino.

-Los errores se pueden remediar, capitán- contestó, y sin más, se retiró

Salazar se quedó solo en la penumbra, podía escuchar tenuemente el crujir de la madera y los pasos de su tripulación. El Sigilosa María nunca más volvería a ser como antes, pero al menos los tenía aun con él. No tenía que sentirse solo mientras sus hombres estaban de su lado, pero era difícil y su odio no dejaba de cegarlo, traía a su mente a Jack a cada momento haciendo que su cuerpo se pudra más ante los negativos y poderosos sentimientos que albergaba. Algún día se vengaría, se aferraba a esa idea y no la dejaba ir, eso era su único motivo de vida ahora, no tenía otra opción.


	20. Capítulo 20

**Último capítulo, espero de corazón que hayan disfrutado el fic, para mí fue un viaje bastante divertido. Espero tener más ideas para escribir sobre este par u otros personajes, ya se verá. Gracias por leer :)**

 ***Según lo que leí, el "sparrow" era el apellido de Jack, pero en la quinta película resultó ser un apodo con la que se le conoció, así que, como este fic se basa en la película decidí quedarme con eso. Solo quería aclararlo.**

Capítulo 20

Casi un año habían pasado desde que la leyenda de Jack había pasado de boca en boca hasta que no había pirata alguno que no conociera a Jack "sparrow", nombre que se había ganado por haber estado en la cofa y desde allí atraer al mismo capitán Salazar hacia su muerte. "Tan pequeño, pero tan listo como un gorrión alborotado arriba en la cofa" habían sido las palabras de uno de los tripulantes de la Wicked Wench, solo eso había bastado para que Jack obtenga su conocido nombre.

Aquella leyenda había llegado a los oídos de la armada española y, por supuesto, a la británica también, aunque para estos últimos eran noticias positivas. Con Salazar y el Sigilosa María fuera del mapa, los británicos aprovecharon la poca fuerza pirata para terminar el trabajo del español; sin embargo, ellos no eran como el capitán Salazar, la lucha no había dado buenos frutos y ahora, a casi un año de lo ocurrido en El Triángulo del Diablo, la población pirata seguía creciendo tanto en barcos como en personas. La piratería se recuperaba nuevamente.

Jack era capitán del Wicked Wench, lo había heredado al morir su capitán y la tripulación no podía estar más de acuerdo. Disfrutaba de la fama, la admiración y de los buenos beneficios que esto conllevaba. Exigía siempre que lo llamasen capitán y como tal, ya había hundido dos barcos británicos y uno español, estaba realmente disfrutando de muy buenos tiempos. Joven, respetado y cada día con más riquezas. Las damas no le faltaban tampoco, ya no recordaba la última vez que había extrañado el calor de un cuerpo y la suavidad de unos labios, tenía eso ahora en cantidad. Aunque admitía que, en ocasiones, mientras disfrutaba de un encuentro apasionado con alguna fémina, cerraba los ojos y recordaba la primera noche que había estado con el capitán español. Después de casi un año de lo ocurrido, uno que otro joven se le había insinuado, pero a él simplemente no le llamaba la atención, a él solo le había gustado un hombre y nadie se igualaba a Salazar. No lo extrañaba, pero solía preguntarse qué hubiese pasado si él no hubiera muerto, si hubieran estado juntos. Era extraño, pero era cierto, Salazar era y siempre sería el único hombre en su vida.

-La flota entonces es ahora de ocho barcos, capitán-

-Muy bien- respondió Jack sin prestar atención

\- ¿Capitán? -

-Está bien… sí-

Jack estaba tumbado en una cómoda y acolchonada silla en su camerino, recibía los informes de su primero al mando. Una rubia, casi de su misma edad, estaba sentada en sus piernas mientras le acariciaba sus pectorales suavemente, tenía una botella de ron casi vacía en la mano y su mirada estaba en la nada, sus pensamientos lo habían traicionado llevándolo a los ojos del capitán Salazar.

-Capitán… ¡capitán! -

\- ¿Ah?... ¿qué? -

-Sus barcos señor-

-Ah… sí ¿cuántos son? -

-Ay, Jack ¿en qué andas pensando, tontito? - la mujer rio divertida

-Oh, lo lamento, dulzura, te pagaré por las horas que estés aquí, no te preocupes- Jack le dio un gran sorbo al licor y luego continuó - ¿Cuántos dijiste que eran? -

-Ocho, capitán. Su flota es ahora de ocho barcos-

-Perfecto, podremos sacar del camino a los camisetas rojas-

\- ¿Saldremos ahora, capitán? -

Jack hizo un puchero pensando en su respuesta. Había estado planeando un ataque sorpresa a la armada británica hace varios días, varios barcos habían estado interrumpiendo sus viajes, quería deshacerse de ellos atacando el puerto durante la noche. Ese viaje consistía de unos cuatro días máximo y tenía que llevar más barcos con él, ya que en el camino tendría que enfrentarse al menos con dos barcos enemigos, necesitaba refuerzos.

-Oh, no, Jack. No te vayas, estoy aquí un par de horas y aún no hemos hecho nada- se quejó la mujer

-Giselle, cariño, deja que los hombres hablen, por favor- Jack se levantó casi haciendo caer a la mujer, para luego acercarse a su primero al mando - ¿Cuántos barcos están cerca de Tortuga? -

-Creo que son dos, señor-

Jack hizo un pequeño gesto de disgusto -Dudo que sea buena idea atacar con tan pocos barcos-

-Tal vez podamos hacer un ataque sorpresa en el Triángulo del Diablo-

Jack quedó mirando a su primero al mando en silencio, escuchar eso había sido, sorpresivamente, un poco doloroso…

\- ¿Dónde? -

-En el Triángulo del Diablo, donde se hundió Salazar y su barco, señor. Ayer recibimos las noticias de que la armada británica mandaría un barco al puerto de San Juan, según el viaje de nuestro informante, calculo que zarparon hace dos días, así que pasarán por ahí… -

-En tres días, si el clima favorece- interrumpió Jack

-Podemos hacer un ataque ahí si salimos ahora, capitán-

Era buena idea, Jack lo admitía, pero algo en él se rehusaba a ir. Muchas veces se sorprendía de sus propios sentimientos, no sabía si era arrepentimiento o amor, pero sentía que hablar de ello no le era fácil ¿no se suponía que le debía dar orgullo?... había sentido algo más por el español y eso todavía no se iba. Necesitaba un poco más de tiempo.

-En realidad me parece una magnífica idea; sin embargo, me siento algo indispuesto- Jack vuelve a sentarse en su silla, Giselle también se acomoda con él -Además, pensándolo bien, no quiero que Giselle se vaya sin un recuerdo mío-

Jack recibe un largo y placentero beso por parte de la joven rubia.

-Pero capitán… -

Jack interrumpe, claramente incómodo por la insistencia, su apasionado beso con la rubia.

-Envía al capitán Baker, solo un barco será suficiente. Somos nosotros los que tenemos los mejores cañones-

\- ¿Está seguro, capitán? -

Jack estuvo por responder, pero la joven rubia se adelantó.

-Ya escuchó al capitán Jack Sparrow, haga lo que se le ordenó, marino-

-Ya escuchaste a la dama- Jack se encogió en hombros

-Sí, señor-

El pirata no pudo hacer nada más, el deber de la rubia había comenzado y eso requería privacidad. Salió del camerino de Jack para cumplir su orden.

-Debes poner un poco más orden en tu barco, Jack- dijo la rubia mientras repartía besos en el desnudo dorso del joven pirata

-Sé cómo tratar a mi gente, querida, tú solo sigue más abajo-

Jack cerró los ojos disfrutando del placentero cosquilleo que bajaba hasta su entrepierna, los recuerdos de Salazar volvieron a él nuevamente.

* * *

El silencio reinaba dentro del Triángulo del Diablo, el Sigilosa María flotaba silenciosamente al fondo de la cueva, escondido en la misma penumbra, nadie hablaba, algunos caminaban sin dirección exacta. Salazar se encontraba en la primera cubierta de la popa del barco, solía estar ahí por horas en total silencio. Su mente, por supuesto, no lo estaba, Jack seguía siendo lo único en que pensaba.

 _"Cuando lo tenga en mis manos, hundiré mi espada en su cuerpo, disfrutaré sentir su sangre correr en mis manos. Pagará por todo lo que me hizo, no tendré compasión por él. Esta vez no voy a fallar, cumpliré la promesa que le hice a mi padre en su tumba, solo así podré descansar en paz."_

Respiró profundamente, o al menos lo intentó, un ahogado sonido se escuchó.

 _"Te amé tanto alguna vez, deseé tanto tus besos y tus caricias, tanto que me llevó a esta maldición. Desperdicié en ti lo más sagrado que tenía y hasta ahora me duele tu traición. Me duele recordar cada palabra que me dijiste aquella noche que te hice mío una y otra vez. Todas las veces que te susurré cuánto te amaba, todas las veces que grité tu nombre, cada una de las caricias que te hice, cada beso que te di, todas ellas las maldigo. Escuchar el sonido de tu voz, tus jadeos, ver el color de tus ojos, sentir el roce de tu piel sobre mi cuerpo, sentir el sabor de tus labios, sentirte alrededor de mí, tus abrazos, tu fuerza, tu fragilidad, todo tú lo maldigo."_

Golpeó su espada fuertemente contra el piso, apretó los dientes mientras el espeso y oscuro líquido se escurría por su boca.

 _"Te maldigo, Jack, te maldigo con el odio más profundo que genera mi alma. Te maldigo, maldito pirata."_

Lessaro caminaba por la cubierta principal cuando escuchó el golpe de la espada del capitán español, reconoció esa mirada de oído, conocía muy bien a su amigo para saber el porqué. Caminó hasta él pacientemente y, como siempre, Salazar estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que Lessaro estaba a su lado.

-Capitán- habló el teniente con voz firme

El capitán español fue sacado bruscamente de su transe.

-Te… teniente- respondió un poco aturdido

-Señor ¿se encuentra bien? -

Salazar afirmó moviendo su cabeza levemente.

Lessaro se acercó más a su amigo para hablar en voz baja - _Armando, debemos hacer algo por la tripulación_ -

\- _¿Algo? Especifica_ -

- _Antes se entretenían matando aves, ahora tenemos tres jodidos tiburones como nosotros_ -

\- _¿Tiburones? ¿En qué momento…?_ -

- _Ya te lo he dicho, te pierdes de mucho parado aquí pensando en ese pirata_ -

\- … _¿De qué hablas? No pensaba en nadie_ -

- _No necesito mi ojo izquierdo para reconocer la cara que traes, Armando_ -

- _Calla, Lessaro. No sabes…_ -

- _Sí, no sé lo que hay en tu cabeza_ \- interrumpió - _Pero tus ojos me lo dicen. No puedo creer que todavía sigas enamorado de ese muchacho_ -

- _Yo ya no estoy enamorado de él_ -

- _Lo estás, Armando_ -

Salazar perdía la paciencia con Lessaro muy fácilmente - _¿Por qué cada vez que hablamos termino advirtiéndote que cuides tus palabras?_ \- eso había sonado más a amenaza

- _Puedes advertirme lo que quieras, pero eso no cambia lo que sientes y es por eso que estás enojado. Aún lo amas y lo odias por eso_ -

El capitán español quedó sin palabras… ¿acaso era verdad? ¿aún se encontraba enamorado de Jack? Por un momento sintió nostalgia y extrañó una caricia del joven pirata.

- _Haces que tu maldición sea más agonizante, deja…_ -

Lessaro no pudo terminar, fuertes sonidos de cañones llamaron la atención de todos en el barco. Al parecer, un enfrentamiento se llevaba a cabo muy cerca del Triángulo del Diablo.

-Cañones- susurró Salazar

Lessaro no perdió tiempo y subió a la segunda cubierta de la popa del barco, tomó el catalejo y observó.

-No podemos ver nada, capitán-

-No sea estúpido, teniente, desde aquí no veremos nada- respondió Salazar apenas lo había alcanzado, tomó la rueda para dirigir el barco hacia la salida, o al menos hasta donde podía.

El sigilosa María se movía lentamente, sus maderas sonaban, el barco parecía estar a punto de deshacerse a pedazos, pero nada podía estar más lejos de la realidad. Podría haber perdido su resplandor y majestuosa belleza, pero con la maldición era prácticamente indestructible.

-Capitán, debo suponer que no saldremos ¿qué haremos entonces? -

-Jack- susurró Salazar

Lessaro miró a su capitán, estaba harto de escuchar ese nombre, sentía que llegaría a odiar a ese muchacho incluso más que el mismo Salazar. Apretó los labios guardándose para sí mismo los buenos insultos que tenía ganas de decir, era claro que Salazar había perdido el rumbo como capitán haciendo que un pirata sea su centro de atención en vez de su propia tripulación.

* * *

\- ¡Fuego! -

El capitán Baker había iniciado el ataque apenas el barco británico había estado a suficiente distancia. Estos respondieron sin demorar mucho, pero los cañones del barco pirata eran famosos por su poderoso impacto. En diez minutos el barco de la armada británica ya se veía comprometido.

\- ¡Capitán, están escapando! - advirtió un tripulante

-No tienen a dónde ir-

-Navegan directo al Triángulo del Diablo, señor-

\- ¿Qué? -

Baker levantó su viejo catalejo y observó, el barco daba vuelta directo a la gran cueva.

-Acerquémonos más, capitán, nuestra nave es más rápida, podremos hundirlos con los cañones triples antes de que entren- aconsejó el primero al mando

-Sigámoslo, pero no necesitaremos los cañones, las rocas son muy altas dentro de la cueva. Se hundirán solos en la oscuridad-

-Sí, señor ¡Suelten la vela! -

The Damned Maiden, barco del capitán Baker y parte de la flota de los barcos de Jack, era uno de los más llamativos y poderosos de todos los barcos piratas, solo superada por el propio barco de Jack. John Baker era también uno de los hombres de confianza del joven pirata, era doce años mayor que él, ambos habían entablado una buena amistad cuando estaban a bordo del Wicked Wench. Si no era el primero al mando en el barco de Jack, era porque el muchacho le confiaba misiones mayores, como el de ese momento: destruir un barco de la armada británica y así darle un camino "más limpio" a Jack y el resto de la flota para atacar el puerto enemigo.

El desdichado barco británico entraba a la oscuridad de la cueva mientras que los piratas los observaban desde la distancia, esperando ver encallar el barco y finalmente estallar por la pólvora que llevaba a bordo. Cuando finalmente la oscuridad envolvió completamente al navío solo era cuestión de un par de minutos para ver el espectáculo…

Pero no pasaba absolutamente nada.

Extrañado, Baker subió su catalejo y observó hasta donde la oscuridad le permitía, logró ver tenuemente al navío siguiendo su camino y adentrándose más en la oscuridad.

\- ¡Los malditos están entrando! - dijo alarmado

Empujó a su primero al mando para tomar la rueda, girar a babor y dirigir al barco hacia la cueva.

\- ¿Capitán? -

-No encallaron, están entrando sin problema-

-Pero, señor… -

-Seguiré recto, sé navegar mejor que muchos, marino-

Pronto el barco también entraba a la oscuridad. El silencio reinaba en el lugar, algo que a Baker le hizo creer que el barco enemigo seguía navegando sin problema. Volvió a alzar su catalejo tratando de divisar al barco, pero apenas la luz era visible en el lugar.

-Capitán, en el agua- avisó un tripulante

La bandera británica flotaba en el agua rodeada de pedazos de madera, al parecer el barco si había encallado, pero ¿cómo? Si no habían visto ni escuchado nada.

El sonido de viejas maderas crujiendo llamó su atención, entrecerró sus ojos forzando su vista a enfocar cualquier cosa en movimiento, tarde se dio cuenta del gran navío que se acercaba lentamente desde babor.

\- ¡Fuego! ¡Abran fuego! - gritó Baker

El Sigilosa María no tardó en elevar su proa de tal manera que dejaba expuesto su base, ahora parecidas a tenebrosas y poderosas costillas, para luego dejarse caer sobre el Damned Maiden. Pocos fueron los cañones que pudieron disparar a ciegas, el barco español parecía inmune ante ellos, la vela principal del barco pirata se partió y calló al lado del barco del español, dejando claramente su bandera pirata ante ellos.

-La bandera- dijo más para sí mismo Salazar -Es una bandera pirata-

Detuvo su barco inmediatamente cuando este estaba prácticamente a punto de partir al otro.

-Mantenlo así- ordenó al oficial más cercano a él -Acompáñeme, teniente-

Salazar caminó seguido de su primero al mando hasta la inclinada cubierta principal y de ahí saltaron al barco pirata, varios españoles se habían unido a ellos también.

\- ¡Jack! - llamó el capitán español - ¡¿Dónde estás, Jack?! -

Salazar caminaba a paso lento y torpe, su espada sonaba llamativamente en la madera y el oscuro líquido brotaba de su boca más de lo usual, se podría decir que se sentía emocionado de volver a ver a su peor enemigo, la sola idea de vengarse regocijaba a su ya casi inexistente alma.

Un pirata acorralado por un español (quien no tenía la mitad de su cuerpo) se mantenía en completo silencio y en evidente estado de shock, Salazar se acercó a él mirándolo fijamente.

\- ¿Conoces a un joven pirata llamado Jack? ¿está aquí? -

El pirata empezó a balbucear palabras incomprensibles y negaba con la cabeza constantemente. Ese hombre estaba demasiado asustado como para interrogarlo. Alzó su espada, como un torero cuando está a punto de terminar con la vida del pobre animal, y atravesó con fuerza el cuerpo del hombre.

-Capitán- llamó Lessaro

Salazar volteó al escuchar la voz de su amigo, dos oficiales sacaban a un hombre de debajo de unos pesados pedazos de madera, tenía una pierna rota y apenas podía moverse. Fue cargado y obligado a pararse como pudiese para que Salazar pudiera hablar con él.

-Así que tú eres el capitán-

El español sonrió de manera burlona al ver estado en el que el hombre se encontraba, era para él un placer ver sufrir a un pirata.

\- ¿Dónde está Jack? -

Baker intentaba apoyarse en su pierna sana, pero el dolor de la pierna rota y de los múltiples golpes que había sufrido no se lo permitían. Levantó su rostro y observó el rostro de Salazar muy cerca de él.

\- ¿Hay un joven pirata de nombre Jack abordo de este barco? - insistió Salazar

\- ¿Quién eres? -

El capitán español apretó los dientes, se sentía impaciente por encontrar al muchacho. Tomó a Baker por el cuello y lo alzó lentamente.

\- ¿Dónde está Jack? -

Baker respiraba con dificultad, estaba a centímetros del suelo, pero sentía como si estuviera aún más alto. Intentó abrir la mano de Salazar que apretaba su cuello en el afán de poder elevar su cabeza un poco y poder respirar con más libertad.

\- ¿Quién… eres? - preguntó nuevamente

Salazar lo acercó a él lentamente hasta estar cara a cara con el pirata.

-Muerte-

Baker observó los horrorosos detalles del rostro del español, ahora que su pierna sana tocaba el piso, podía inclinarse un poco para poder respirar mejor. Su vista bajó hasta topar con las tres oxidadas medallas que llevaba Salazar en su desgastado uniforme. Le tomó apenas segundos para reconocerlos.

-Salazar… - susurró completamente aterrado

\- ¿Dónde está Jack? - dijo el español apretando un poco más el cuello del pirata

Baker intentó inclinarse un poco más.

-Jack… ¿Jack Sparrow? -

Salazar no supo qué responder por unos segundos.

-Jack… ¿Sparrow? - preguntó más para él mismo

-El pirata… que te venció-

Baker sabía que no viviría, aun si de milagro Salazar lo dejaba libre, en su estado no pasaría de ese día. Si ese era su fin entonces se daría el gusto de escupir en la cara del español el triunfo de la vida pirata y el horrible final del Sigilosa María. Lo único que lamentaba en esos momentos era el no poder avisar a Jack que el español seguía vivo y buscaba venganza.

-Jack Sparrow… ¿dónde está? -

\- El gran… capitán Salazar vencido… - Baker intentó nuevamente inclinarse para tomar aire -Vencido por un… pirata- rio de manera burlona - Tan pequeño, pero tan listo como… un gorrión alborotado arriba en la cofa- volvió a reír -Fuiste tan… fácil de vencer y… tan patético-

\- _¡Basta!_ \- gritó Salazar

Baker fue lanzado fuertemente hasta el otro extremo de la cubierta. Él, sorpresivamente, luego del fuerte golpe, aún seguía con vida. Salazar se acerca a él y alza su espada, ya había escuchado suficiente, pagaría por atreverse a hablarle de esa manera delante de su tripulación. Baker le sonrió de manera burlona segundos antes de hundir su espada en el pecho del pirata, tan profundo que tuvo que empujar el cuerpo con su pierna para poder sacarla.

Salazar sentía su ira envolverlo, apretaba la mandíbula de tanta rabia que el líquido escurría por su boca y caía pesadamente al piso, su aspecto se había vuelto aún más aterrador. Cada pirata aún vivo sabía su destino, algunos lloraban y otros simplemente esperaban que su muerte sea la más rápida y menos dolorosa posible.

\- ¡Mátenlos! - ordenó Salazar con un fuerte grito

\- ¡Yo sé cómo romper su maldición! ¡Piedad!... -

Esas palabras llegaron a Salazar segundos antes de que la espada de uno de los españoles se hundiera en su pecho. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos. El pirata cayó al piso, aún estaba vivo, pero muy mal herido.

\- ¿Qué? - susurró Salazar al ver al aterrado pirata

\- ¡No seas cobarde! ¡No lo digas! - gritó otro pirata

Salazar se encargó del hombre rápidamente cortándole el cuello con su espada, luego caminó hasta el otro pirata, se agachó lo que pudo para verlo directamente a los ojos.

\- ¿Tú sabes cómo romper esta maldición? -

-Sí, señor- respondió el pirata entre lágrimas, la sangre empezó a brotar de su boca

Cada tripulante español escuchaba expectante, era la luz de esperanza que habían dado por perdida hace mucho.

-Dime cómo romper esta maldición y te haré parte mi tripulación, solo así podrás salvarte-

-La brújula… Jack tiene una brújula-

El recuerdo de la última vez que había visto a Jack invadió la mente de Salazar.

-La heredó del capitán… - el pirata empezó a ahogarse con su propia sangre

\- ¿Qué pasa con la brújula? - preguntó Salazar

El pirata intentó hablar, pero le fue imposible, segundos después había muerto.

\- _¡Joder!_ \- gritó enojado - ¿Hay alguien vivo? ¿Hay algún maldito pirata aún vivo? - preguntó

-Capitán- llamó un oficial

Salazar se acercó, un pirata se había quedado sentado en el piso recostado en la pared luego de recibir la espada en su estómago.

\- ¿Quieres salvarte de la muerte? - preguntó Salazar

El pirata lo miró, claramente no creía en las palabras del español. Era la única oportunidad que tenía Salazar para saber cómo romper su maldición. Nadie sabía cuándo sería la próxima visita de otro barco dentro de la oscura cueva.

\- ¿Ves esas aves? Están malditas como nosotros, podemos hacer lo mismo contigo, _hombre_. Si nos dices cómo romper la maldición, tú también te salvarás-

El pirata miró a su alrededor, apenas tenía fuerza, no podía moverse, todos sus compañeros o estaban muertos o estaban agonizando. Esta era su segunda oportunidad, debía tomarla.

-La brújula… capitán- le costaba el poder hablar -Se dice que… Jack heredó una brújula que… te muestra lo que más quieres. Si la… abandonas, ella liberará…- el pobre hombre se tomó su tiempo mientras soportaba el agudo dolor de su grave herida -Ella liberará tu más… grande miedo-

\- ¿A qué le teme Jack Sparrow? - preguntó Salazar sabiendo ya prácticamente la respuesta

-Todo pirata… le teme al matador del mar-

Salazar no pudo dar crédito a lo que había escuchado. Aún podía salvarse, había una forma de romper su maldición, viviría nuevamente para acabar su misión y finalmente vengarse.

-La brújula nos liberará- dijo con una sonrisa

-Capitán… por favor… - suplicó el pirata

-Shh… _calla, hombre_ \- Salazar levantó su espada apuntando directamente al pecho del pirata -Yo no hago tratos con piratas-

\- ¡No! ¡por favor!... ¡capitán! -

El español hundió su espada en el corazón del pobre hombre, la giró lentamente sintiendo cómo la carne se cortaba con dificultad ante la oxidada hoja.

Después de tanto tiempo los españoles por fin tenían una luz de esperanza, si bien seguían condenados a la oscuridad, al menos ahora sabían que su maldición se podía romper. Con ese buen ánimo regresaron al Sigilosa María, destruyeron el Damned Maiden partiéndolo por la mitad hasta hundirlo completamente. El barco nuevamente volvía a su solitaria oscuridad al fondo de la cueva.

-Aún podemos liberarnos- dijo Lessaro al colocarse al lado de Salazar quien dirigía el barco

-Jack Sparrow. Ese pirata pagará por lo que hizo-

-Pero… ¿cuánto tiempo? -

-Tenemos toda la eternidad, teniente- la imagen de Jack vino a su mente, apretó los dientes con furia -Juro que me vengaré, mataré a Jack Sparrow con mis propias manos- el líquido salpicó de su boca mientras otro poco se escurría lentamente por los lados.

* * *

Pasaron los años y fueron pocos los barcos que habían perecido a manos del Sigilosa María, a veces dejaban a un hombre vivo para que la leyenda que rodeaba el Triángulo del Diablo se vuelva aún más tenebrosa. Y ellos seguían ahí, esperando pacientemente a ser liberados, sin poder hacer nada más, sin noticias de Jack Sparrow, ni señales de liberación. Solo seguían esperando. Esperando…

Pero fue entonces que, a los veintidós años de oscuridad, recibieron la visita de un barco pirata que escapaba un navío británico, estaban siendo casados y estaban perdiendo la batalla. Optaron por entrar a la cueva para escapar, Salazar adoraba recibir barcos piratas, era un placer verlos morir uno a uno. Para sorpresa de la tripulación, un segundo barco entró a la cueva, uno británico. Eso era poco usual y se tomaba esa visita como regalo divino. Luego de hundir rápidamente al primer barco entrante, los españoles corrieron hasta el navío británico y empezaron matar a cada tripulante, excepto al capitán, Salazar se encargaría de ello con sus propias manos. En cada barco era igual, habían hecho como una especie de rutina.

Entonces, un ruido en el interior del barco llamó la atención del español, sonrió al darse cuenta que aún había gente con vida. Bajó las escaleras lentamente seguido de su primero al mando y algunos tripulantes más. Vio dos personas: un hombre viejo en una celda y uno joven en la otra. Pensó en la mala suerte de ambos piratas al ser capturados y luego terminar en sus manos. Mientras más se acercaba, observaba mejor al joven frente a él, no tardó mucho para darse cuenta de su error, el muchacho no parecía un pirata. Entonces algo en el piso llamó su atención, un dibujo que le parecía familiar, grande fue su sorpresa al leer en grandes letras "Jack Sparrow". Atravesó los barrotes de la celda con facilidad (otro poder gracias a su maldición) para luego, con su espada, alzar una de las hojas. Observó, casi maravillado, el dibujo de su peor enemigo. Por fin una noticia sobre ese maldito pirata.

-Jack Sparrow- leyó

El hombre más viejo empezó a hacerse muy ruidoso debido al shock que sufría, aunque al principio, mientras bajaba las escaleras, Salazar había pensado en torturarlo con una incómoda conversación para finalmente matarlo, ver el aviso de recompensa por la captura de Jack había cambiado sus planes. "Shh!", eso había bastado para que uno de sus oficiales se encargara del anciano.

\- ¿Conoces a este pirata? - tomó la hoja con su mano y se acercó al muchacho

-Solo por el nombre- contestó nervioso

\- ¿Lo estás buscando? -

Los tripulantes del Sigilosa María se acercaron atravesando también los barrotes como si estos no existieran, el muchacho guardó silencio pensando si su siguiente respuesta lo condenaría o no a muerte.

\- ¿Eso es un sí? - preguntó Salazar

\- …sí-

Luego de tantos años de espera había encontrado a una persona que también buscaba al mismo pirata que él.

-Ay, por muchos años el triángulo nos a maldecido, condenado a este infierno en la tierra- Miró a su tripulación sintiendo el rencor de cada uno dentro de él -La clave para escapar es Jack Sparrow… y la brújula que lleva-

El muchacho controlaba su pánico, lo miraba en silencio sin saber qué hacer.

-No, no, no. No hay porqué temerme, muchacho. Siempre dejo un hombre vivo para que cuente el cuento-

Salazar no dejaría pasar esa oportunidad, si el muchacho estaba en la búsqueda de Jack, entonces podría mandarle un pequeño recado.

-Encuentra a Sparrow por mí… y dale un mensaje del capitán Salazar- su ira empezó a envolverlo nuevamente -Salazar- recalcó con énfasis mientras se acercaba cada vez más al aterrorizado muchacho -Dile que contemplaré la luz del día otra vez. Y ese día…-

La mente de Salazar lo volvió a traicionar haciéndolo recordar la humillación que Jack le había hecho pasar años atrás. Apretó los dientes con furia y cerró el puño con fuerza.

-La muerte… - el líquido empezó a escurrirse entre sus dientes -La muerte vendrá directamente a él-

El joven no tuvo que pensarlo, asintió con la cabeza varias veces, pero Salazar quería estar seguro de que su petición había sido entendida.

\- ¿Se lo dirías? ¿Por favor? -

-Sí- contestó firmemente el muchacho

-Desearía decírselo yo mismo, pero… los muertos no cuentan cuentos-

Y así fue, luego de más de veinte años dentro del Triángulo del Diablo, Salazar pudo sentir cerca la liberación de su barco y su tripulación, pudo sentir incluso que el sabor de la venganza se hacía presente poco a poco. Solo debía esperar un poco más, si ya lo había hecho por veintidós años, un poco más lo soportaría. Todo sea por hundir su espada en él, cortarle el cuello de un solo tajo y verlo morir lentamente. Todo sea por ver muerto al maldito pirata Jack Sparrow.


End file.
